Unattainable
by SIB
Summary: [Chapter 10 uploaded] TezukaFuji AU Two different persons, met in Seigaku, bound by tennis, and love doesn't counquer all.
1. Prologue : Inevitability

**Author Notes** : Hello again, guys! Maybe some of you are wondering why this freaky girl appear again? A new story! To torture my characters! *get smacked by the reader* Fine! Okay! ^_^* Not mine and maybe not to torture but at least I'm here not to make their life any happier ^^ Meaning there will be a lot of angst and deep self-reflection done by the characters (I suppose you know who I'm actually talking about, right? My favorite pairing has never changed. Long live Tezuka x Fuji!) In brief, this story may be different from the 'True Friendship', still I hope you'll like it in its own way. For the sake of everyone, please read the warning first. About the R rating, I don't know if I will add lemon, but I know this story will have some mature themes later –not only about sex but also the killing things. I add a further explanation at the end of this chapter, but you may want to read it first. Thanks and have a happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER** : All the characters here, including Tezuka's and Fuji's families, are not mine. I'm merely borrowing them for this fic. I promise I will return them alive, even after the so-much mental distress ^.^ 

**WARNING** : 

For the entire story:

1) This fic is AU (Alternate Universe). Not that it doesn't have anything to do with tennis. It does, but it won't focus on tennis like in the anime. And I change whole lot things for the sake of this fic.

2) Contains male/male relationship (Tezuka x Fuji, perhaps Oishi x Kikumaru and some other traditional pairings)

3) I make the guys older here, they are in high school. I know some readers disapprove this and I myself feel unworthy to spoil such a good story made by Konomi-sensei. But due to their heights and some themes that may not be suitable for 14 year-old boys, I decide to write them as 17-year-olds ^_^* This fic is rated R not for nothing, you know.

4) My Fuji is evil, read that, EVIL! He will not be a nice sweet tensai only. I know, in the manga and anime he has shown some cruelty but I must say it isn't anything like this. He is an assassin and that's far from good.

5) If any of you object any of things mentioned above, please leave or read at your own risk.

For this particular chapter: 

     This chapter is relatively safe for anybody but please mind the story's warning.

Italicized words in the story are for thoughts.

**                                                                               Unattainable**

**                                                                               Author : SIB**

Talk to me when I'm bored

Care for me when I'm sick

Sooth me when I cry

Kiss me when I'm sad

Cry for me when I die

Love me when I'm still alive

                             [Anonymous]

**Prologue : Inevitability**

The perfect but cold azure eyes glared at him, gleaming menacingly in the dimness of silvery moonlight. Their gaze locked for a blink of an eye before the stranger stepped outside the window. When the other guy reached the sill, he had dissolved into the thin air. 

_Tezuka's Residence; The Bedroom_

May 2 – 06:20 a.m.

Tezuka woke with a start. His breathings were heavy, sweat drops were covering his temple. Despite the sunbeam that brightened the room by penetrating his rather thick drapes, his mind was still dark, still attached to the event which took place the night before.

He, as the youngest and special member of the international intelligence organization, known as The I2, was ordered to investigate some unsolved murdering cases which occurred in the last couple of years. The assassin had never been caught –not that they had a lucid depiction of the suspect- and last night another murder took place. It was when the young investigator arrived at the crime scene that he met the guy who had just haunted his dream. 

His hand was brought to cover his eyes from the sunlight. He didn't understand why the incident affected him so, even disturbed him in the shape of a nightmare. Yes, nightmare would be a right term. He still shuddered even so slightly whenever he recalled it. There, inside the main bedroom of the rich man's residence, lay the soulless body of the mansion's owner. And the angel of death who appeared out of the blue…

He shook his head in disapproval. There was supposed to be no angel when we talked about death –there were way too much diversity between the black and the white. But the mysterious guy was somehow different. 

Tezuka frowned as he realized his thoughts were going aberrant. No private feeling should be interlaced in unraveling a case and it was an assassin they were talking about. Someone able to overhear his silent words would possibly think the cold guy was attracted to an unknown villain. Of course it was foolish –irreverent to what he felt, a murderer was a murderer, no matter what- still…                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

Feeling he couldn't cope with the reverie anymore, Tezuka got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He did not want an addition of absurd thoughts to disorganize his proper mind –the veiled crimes had brought enough viruses in. A refreshing bath would be very much welcomed in the state he was now. 

Standing under the shimmering water, he found himself once again recalling his most recent failure. He had not admitted defeat, obviously, yet it was a failure to his eyes. The murder was not unheard of before, that was the problem. An announcement, concealed in riddles, had been sent to the Police Headquarter, a place where most of its workers were too occupied in their own thoughts to pay heed of such a childishly quizzical game. Luckily, some guys were smart enough to pass the burden to the I2 who unfortunately did not possess the ability God did, therefore clearly needed several amount of times to crack the code. When they ultimately had, immediately Tezuka and his men rushed in mad speed to the mansion, and still it was too late.

_No one to blame_, he thought wryly. Not that he looked for a black sheep; he was merely upset by the sluggishness of their Police Department. What in the world they were doing, no one knew. He felt blood was surging to his head, blessing him with throbbing veins. The should-be-cool water felt vapid, its advantage of clearing confused mind seemed to have lost. It barely had an effect on him right now. 

Admitting it was only a wasting of precious water to keep bathing, he turned it off and got dressed. When he walked out of his room to the dining room, he was greeted by a sight of his parents were kissing right behind the wooden table. His only reaction was raising his thick eyebrows as his 'good morning' greeting halted at the edge of his tongue. They promptly broke apart when they realized their only son was watching, standing silently at the threshold.

"Kunimitsu! You could have knock first!" his mother reprimanded with a flush tainted her white unblemished cheeks.

"The door was wide open," he calmly replied as he took his usual seat. 

"But…"

The mother's words were cut by a sudden appearance of her father-in-law and his deep commanding voice. "Good morning. Ah, Kunimitsu, take a look at this site map and tell me where you had actually seen the suspect."

"Father, he is JUST awake…" Tezuka's father desperately tried to hold the old man's enthusiasm. "Really, I can't understand why both of you is so drawn in this murdering things, especially you, Kunimitsu. You are only seventeen after all. With ability as brilliant as yours, why can't you find a normal job like I do- "

"Right, like you are actually doing a very normal one, being a special assistant of the Minister of Defense and all," his wife admonished in a resolute tone, earning a loving smile from her husband. As she put her only son's breakfast before him, the griping resumed, "Never come home punctually, spending more nights abroad than anywhere in this country, where is the normality of your job?"

"Well, at least it is not like that I'm cheating on you," her husband teased playfully.

The rigid woman, who apparently was the holder of the black belt in aikido countered with hands were put on her hip, "Let me compete fairly with her if she dares to touch a single hair of my husband."

"Understood," Tezuka's father winked. Subsequently he darted his gaze to the impatiently-waiting old man, "Still, my duty doesn't involve anything related to blood-spilling," and realized his son was eyeing him with great distrust, "directly…" he added eventually though with a discernible reluctance. Hoping that his only heir to be oblivious about the secret assignments he had been doing for the three last years -due to the order which unfortunately came from the Minister of Defense alone- was as much as hoping him to lose his interest in tennis. Meaning an absolute impossibility.

"This is his own choice," the grandfather abruptly defended, then turned his attention back to his grandson, also his junior investigator, "Last night you told me you didn't remember this suspect's appearance but you were absolutely sure it was a man. How did you come into such a conclusion?"

"It is not that I don't remember," Tezuka retorted with a perfunctory tone, taking another mouthful of rice from his bowl, "it was too dark that I hardly saw anything. The only thing I remember was he had blue eyes." 

Blue eyes, it was all he recalled. No adequate light but to illustrate a slender body, silhouetted by the moon. Yet, the eyes glowed in their blueness as to be the only ray in the total darkness of an assassin. Tezuka shivered again, for the second time in the morning, despite the brightness and warmth enveloping him. He found the aqua pools far from comforting –so serene yet so ominous, like death woven in tranquility. It was not that he had yet seen a murderer, as a matter of fact he had personally met many kinds of them. However, none of them had any resemblance to the one he encountered last night.

"Not quite helpful," his grandfather murmured, sweeping his thought away, "there are too many people with blue eyes, not to mention those who wear contact lenses. I don't see how we can solve this case in a short span of time, as the Commissioner ordered us to."

"Talking about time," his mother interfered, "I think you'll be late for school if you don't go now, Kunimitsu."

When Tezuka was about to stand, his grandfather had commented, "I don't see the point of you going to school now. You have graduated from the most prestigious university in America anyway. You can use your time more efficiently if you work full time for us-"

"Now, now, Father, we both know why, don't we? What else besides tennis? If Seigaku isn't so famous for its tennis, he won't even consider it as a high school, no matter how many important persons who study there," his mother smiled warmly at her son. "Oh, I almost forgot. This morning Oishi-kun called. He said something about the tennis club and your responsibility as a captain or something such, so you were ordered to meet Ryuzaki-sensei as soon as you arrived."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm going now," Tezuka inclined his head slightly and made his way out, didn't aware of three pairs of eye watching him intensely.

As the door was closed with a thud, the father sighed, "Why does he have to act so cold and silent, not to mention he inherits the strictness from you, Father…"

"That is hardly my fault, except the fact that I teach him to be responsible of his doings," his father pointed out, "however, it should be good. Our Commissioner even said Kunimitsu had a great chance to be his successor if he retired. Aren't you proud, considering how young he is?"

"It is barely that important," the mother replied sternly, "I just hope he can grow up like normal boys do, spending weekends by playing football or games, or even falling in love…"

"Step over his tennis first."

----- -----

_Fuji's Residence; Underground Confinement_

_May 2 – 06:47 a.m._

A guy sat silently in a dimly lighted room, which surrounded by thick wall. The bright sun only managed to send it rays to the hard concrete floor by passing the wide apart bars planted in mossy old stone twenty metres aloft, which revealed the sight of the fresh blue morning sky. Some soft knocks from the large iron door, the only passable entrance to the confinement, disturbed the entrapped one.

"Aniki," A low voice muttered from the other side of the door, "can you hear me?"

The older brother inside sighed wearily, "What is it, Yuuta? You know well you are not allowed to meet me at these times."

All of a sudden, the door began to move with a metallic crack before eventually it was opened soundlessly, revealing the satisfied but cautious face of Fuji Yuuta. The older brother stared at him in mild astonishment. "How in earth do you open that?"

"I took this from mother's room," he threw a key, which easily caught by the other guy. Fuji Shuusuke looked at the small gadget in his palm.

"You will be severely punished if she finds out," he stated evenly.

"I will not risk you to be sick just because you haven't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast," Yuuta disappeared from the room and came back with a plate full of onigiri. "Besides, I will return it as soon as possible, so just eat these quickly," he shoved the plate to his brother.

"Thanks," Fuji smiled warmly at him.

While Fuji was helping himself to the rice balls, Yuuta observed the worn-out face of his brother, "You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?"

"No," came the muffled answer, "it was unusually cold last night. Even the weather doomed me."

"What did exactly happen in your mission?" the younger brother inquired, "I thought it went rather well, at least compared to mine. My knife missed my target's heart that I had to behead him before he had the chance to scream and wake the whole mansion."

Fuji sighed in remorse and leant back to the cold wall, a regretful smile colored his face, "Actually, there was nothing wrong with the target. The process ran smoothly until the last seconds. When I was about to jump out of the window, a guy suddenly came in and of course he saw me. Mother knew this because of the camera put in my watch, and so here I am."

"Well, that's a bad luck," Yuuta chuckled lightly, "you are rarely punished by mother so we were kind of shocked when we heard that you were sent here."

"Yeah, bad luck. If only that guy hadn't showed up-" 

Suddenly they were silenced by a slight sound of a faraway door was being opened. Fuji darted his gaze to the still-widely-opened door in front of them and signaled his brother to leave, along with the empty plate. In no time, he was once again alone, staring at the door watchfully.

As he predicted, his door was once more pushed open –only now, he was not too pleased to see the visitor. His cousin, Mizuki, was standing at the threshold, looked at him with a malicious smile. 

"Having fun, aren't you last night?" he satirized the pitiful guy, "At last, the genius Fuji Shuusuke is incarcerated."

"Do you come here just to mock me?" Fuji countered calmly. He returned the gaze with his typical stare, the deriding but tempting one, the one he was sure would be able to bring him a victory over this round. And of course there was his smile.

 It was proven to be right when Mizuki tore their connection and answered briefly, "You are summoned by your mother."

"Well, thank you," the brunettes murmured in mock courtesy and walked passing his cousin without even bothered to look back. But, before they had the chance to reach the range of three metres between, Fuji heard the other guy turned on his heels and suddenly threatened, "I'll make sure your dearest mother will know momentarily about the key you've stolen. It wasn't there at it usual place when she ordered me to call you."

In a slow deliberateness, Fuji did more or less the same. Facing his adversary with a thrilling serenity lurking in his eyes, he smiled, "Just what does that accusation you have spilled base on?" The low voice he used seemed to gain the expected effect on Mizuki. The skillful strategist had to hide his chuckle as he watched amusedly the spell he cast was beginning to weave around his pitiful cousin. 

The raven-haired guy gritted his teeth, "You are the only one who was able to do it, even if you were trapped in this prison!"

"I'm very much flattered, thank you," Fuji replied politely and threw the problematic key, which landed right in front of his stunned relative with a loud clang, "I'm positive that my mother will be very proud of me for being able to steal it." And the charm was implanted successfully. Mizuki could find no answer to his simple statement. Watching the prodigy of the family once more praised due to his fabulous skill obviously not one of his plan to put the spotlight on himself. He had enough of Fuji and his genius. 

The tensai cast a final smile and resumed his paces, a satiated smile loomed on his thin lips. The best psychological aggression he learned was to make his opponents losing the control over their own mind. His cousin was speechless, meaning his aim was attained. 

He glanced to the still-standing form, wondering where the nice Mizuki he used to know had gone. Their encounters always ended in such of these games, which undoubtedly won by him alone. When would his cousin finally learn about his inadequate capacity to stand evenly against him? Not that Fuji minded, he needed some practices after all. 

_Maybe this is the way we have to be,_ he thought as he resumed his paces. The next second the thought was blown away by a shaking of his head. 

It was weak. Being able to think of pity was a point of weakness he must not have. He had learned it since his three-years-old birthday was commemorated and clearly did not have a plan to discard that particular policy in anytime near future. It was one among the basic and Fuji scolded himself severely for disregarding it so easily. Another flaw of his. No wonder his mother awarded him by a punishment.

When eventually Fuji arrived in front of his mother's chamber, he reminded himself to pull the edges of his lips upward before raising his callused hand to knock.

"Come in," a firm answer came from behind the wooden door. Fuji slid it open and walked in silently. Inside, the woman who had a role in training him to be a worthy assassin in his whole 17 years life sat behind a low table. Her eyes sharply scanned the build of her son. 

"I hope you will learn much from my punishment," she started their dialogue with a reprimand, "therefore I hope you will act more carefully in the future. I will not have any member of our family suspected as a villain, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mother," Fuji answered in tractable manner. 

"Now about your next mission," her tone of voice changed that it was very much alike a robot was talking now. She waved her taper hand as a sign for her son to sit in front of her. After Fuji did so, a map was put forward to him.

"His name is Oishi Shuichiroh, I believe you have known that he is the son of the owner of the Central Hospital. His father has a lot of authority in our country, a fact which unpleased our respected client. Therefore I assign you to befriend him, find out about his habits, and gather as many information as you can get from his mouth. And remember this, if it is necessary, we also can use him to blackmail his father or," the keen eyes pierced her son's stoic visage, "even kill him, depends on the request from our costumer."

Fuji looked down at the photo of a raven-haired guy who was smiling excitedly. In his hand was a tennis racket as he was standing at the side of a tennis court, clearly watching a heating-up match. The pictures of his victims that had been shown to him were always the smiling ones, taken when they were experiencing a glorious moment of life. He was sure none of them had ever guessed by the time he committed their identities to his memory their deaths were doubtless.

"I know this is rather an unusual assignment for you, considering it doesn't directly involve any killing," his mother's cold voice turned his attention back on, "but I need someone who can act perfectly as a high school student. And there is your tennis ability. Fortunately he attends a tennis club, so once you have entered this school, you also have to take that club."

"This school?" her son repeated in confusion.

"Seigaku," she answered impatiently, "you will enter this school tomorrow."

Fuji sighed inwardly at the reply. It was the fourth transfer in his high school years and his third year had only begun in count of days. It might rouse suspicion of a fussy teacher or student about why he had not attended the school since the first two weeks. But of course, that a fever was overcoming him could be a nice safe reason.

"This school is full of students whose parents are both rich and important, therefore I want you to be extra cautious in running your assignment. You are the best asset in this family and I have a high expectation on you. Do not loosen your guard, stay alert of the I2, or last night fault may take place once more and mark my words, I won't be so generous. And one more thing," she narrowed her eyes, "do not involve emotionally with anyone. I don't want anything went amiss only because of your selfishness. I hope your failure last time is sufficient a lesson to keep that in mind."

"It won't," Fuji answered coldly before retreating himself. 

To be continued…

_Recovery may prove impossible _

                                 [Ian Malcolm – Jurassic Park, by Michael Crichton]

----- -----

**Some added explanation **:

In case you're confused by the too-short prologue, I will clarify some things. 

I2 : An abbreviation of International Intelligence (sorry for my uncreative mind ^_^*) This is a private organization, unlike the CIA or FBI, and leads by a commissioner called Solff (wolf in German). Later explanation can be found in the next chapters, if you think this fic is good enough to be resumed.

Seigaku : Even I make the school AU _ This Seigaku is different from the one in manga or anime. Most of the students' of Seigaku are children of highly important people. Not all of them, of course. 

Tezuka : He is an agent of I2, has finished his study in US, and enter Seigaku mainly because of tennis. I won't change other things about him. About his family, I don't know much except from what I read in the fanbook. Don't get their characters too well, I suppose, so I decide to make them up, a strict and firm grandpa and kind parents.

Fuji : Now, we have a major problem! Thanks to me, my Fuji is the most AU character in the entire story T_T I know, even if he's a bit cruel and have odd taste in several matters, he's certainly not a bad guy, let alone a murderer. Really sorry, guys. Believe it or not, Fuji is my favorite character and I make him like this! _ So, yes, he's a murderer and has been raised a murderer. Like Tezuka, he's a genius on and off court. His family is also a hard part because they are not only a bunch of killers. Well, they_ are_ killers but they are well-organized ones, lead by Fuji's mother. His family has worked in that dark side for generations and he's no exception. They are creepy, I admit that, just look at how Fuji and Yuuta talked so casually about beheading someone *shudders*

Residences : I feel a necessity to clear this part. We know, from both the manga and anime, that Tezuka lived in a traditional Japanese-styled house while Fuji was in a western-styled one (I saw it in the 10.5 fanbook too) but I reverse those facts in this fic. Only Fuji's room which will stay as it is because I like it so much ^^ 

**Ramblings** : That's the prologue! I admit it's boring but background explanation is necessary since this fic is kinda AU -_- And sorry for the too-long rambling introduction, that's my bad… So what do you think, guys? Should I continue this or not? Please, I need reviews and comments because I can't be objective enough to evaluate my own story. Forgive me if I insert too many impossible things and make too many changes, but please don't flame me. You've read the warning, right? Still, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter One : Indescribeable

**Author Notes :** At last! After one long month of waiting, I manage to update this fic! Is there any out there still reading this? ^_^* First of all, thank you to my first six reviewers. You guys pushed me into finishing this chapter. Forgive me for the long delay, but I have so much to do in these last weeks –entering the university and so on- and because I'm no longer living with my parents, there are lots of things to arrange by myself. No more talking, I know you are tired of it. On to the story! Still, please read the warning first. Have a happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER :** No one mentioned here is mine. I also borrowed some words from several books which obviously are not authored by me. I own the plot only.

**WARNING : **

For the entire story : (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter : This chapter can be rated G as a matter of fact, only several subtle hints of Tezuka/Fuji. But I feel the need to remind you that my Fuji is really EVIL. If you can't bear that thought, I advise you to leave.

_Italicized words_, this time, do not represent the characters' thoughts. It means I emphasize the words.

                                                                                        **Unattainable**

**                                                                                        Author : SIB**

**Chapter One : Indescribable**

_Seigaku High School; Tennis Courts_

_July 9 – 04: 34 p.m._

The ball bounced, sent to the opposite side of the court with an impressive speed. A redhead unpredictably leapt sideward, twisting his wrist into some extent in futile attempt to counter it. His racket, rammed by the unbounded velocity, slipped out of his grasp and fell to the green court.

"Mou~ that was mean, Taka-san! Didn't I say 'go easy on me'? This is only a practice!" as expected, the acrobatic player had whined again.

The captain of the team stood silently at the outskirts of the court, observing the going-on practice match which soon altered into a stage of fracas aided by Kawamura's burning yells. Fortunately, his double partner gained enough senses to snatch the yellowish racket from his tight grip, before the brawl could mount any worse. Before long, the gentle side of Taka-san had taken over his body with a bewildered look and very much oblivious to what his other personality had done.

After some scrutinizes, Tezuka shoved his rising anger aside, deciding the ruckus had not been appalling enough that it deserved any further sanction. In that case, he darted his gaze until it fell to the newest member of the team. Fuji Shuusuke, currently Kawamura's double pairing, was the only player astonishingly sedative in the civil disorder. The perpetual smile relentlessly lavished his fair face while he was watching his fellow teammates –either the accusing Kikumaru or the defensive Kawamura- with somewhat a misplaced amusement. Sometimes, a playful remark would be thrown from behind the lips, which obviously did the situation no better, simply providing the already-panic vice-captain with an extra burden to take care of. 

Fuji. The mere calling of the particular name torched a deep uncanny sensation in the pit of his stomach. He recalled undergoing a similar phenomenon during his first encounter with the freshman of the team; a thrill of finding an opponent worthy enough to make him play into a full extent. Endless searching was what he was going through when suddenly, this year, both tensais appeared before his eyes from out of the blue. Not that if the two were akin at some rate –in fact, they were as different as a smash and a lob. 

While Echizen put his life in no other than playing, Fuji, who was bestowed by talent that could make every professional tennis player green with envy, did not even pull sufficient pains into it. True, he could be all serious when it was considered a necessity. However, he did not seem to deem tennis a center of universe as Echizen, or Tezuka, did. Sometimes it annoyed the devoted captain, and maybe several number of the team members, of how the prodigy could play so effortlessly and still win the game nonetheless.

The first time they lay eyes upon each other was not one to be forgotten, at least for the captain. He could perfectly live the moment out, even now, after two whole months. It all began with Kikumaru who suddenly stormed into the class he shared with his vice-captain, also the first part of the Golden Pair, and bugged the raven-haired guy with a never-ending speech regarding a newly transferred student in his class. That time, he quickly dismissed it as an overjoyed enthusiasm as it was likely the way the impetuous acrobatic player always behaved on regular occasions. 

Yet later, when he made his way to the lavatory during their lunch break, it seemed that every single student he came across by chance was chatting about a new guy in school. Even he suspected a fan club had been formed –there were a bunch of girls clustering in front of Kikumaru's class, screaming 'Fuji-sama' at the top of their voice. Still, he felt needless to pay any heed to someone unrelated to tennis.

He was yet to know the reason until they finally met. The team's leader was standing at his usual spot at the court, talking quietly with Ryuzaki-sensei, when Kikumaru trotted along his way from the court's entrance with news that 'his new friend' would join the tennis club. He merely raised his eyebrows in mid interest, guessing offhandedly how good 'Fuji-sama' would be in tennis, when he was greeted by a sight beyond his most extreme imagination.

A coolly smiling guy clearly was the last thing he had in mind and a very much smiling unobtrusively guy was whom he faced at the moment. Despite the beam, which he would find annoying later that it was strapped firmly on the rosy lips, he had never seen anyone, male or female, who possessed both sexes enchantment in perfect amount of fairness. Not that Fuji looked like a sissy; instead the masculinity and beauty blended only too well to catch everyone's eyes. Even the slender build failed to deceit anyone for he was sure the one standing before him was not to be taken lightly. Lithe he was, yet it was none like the girly one, with nicely toned muscles placed at the right spots. Fuji was perfect to be beheld, that was all.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Shuusuke," the new guy smoothly introduced himself, offering his hand first to their coach. 

Even the voice could easily fraud anyone, a male's laced by an entrancing scent of femaleness. It reminded him of a lullaby drifting the listeners to a deep slumber before its chanter eventually killed them. A kind of voice that offered tranquility appended by veiled hazard. 

Almost as immediate, Tezuka slapped himself mentally after his prejudging appraisal. He had yet to know Fuji and irrespective to how inherent the trace left in him, the logical leader had always believed that first impression could be deceiving. 

"Tezuka, the captain, ne?" 

The named one shifted his gaze and found himself staring at an outstretched palm waiting for his response. Slowly he took it, like what his civilized manners taught him. 

As the surprise of the day had not been adequate, the moment their fingers touched confused him even more. Not that he felt anything implausible; instead, he could feel nothing. It was as the person standing before him was devoid of any emotion. With a silent disbelief, he scrutinized the smiling face. Obviously Fuji did not fear of him, nor he was developing any diffidence like some of their contemporary friends when they were brought upon the sight of the terrifying Seigaku's leader. It impressed him, for even Oishi trembled under his gaze in their first meeting. Echizen was a different case; the brat clearly chose to ignore him. Fuji wasn't. He was dissimilar.

The smile was as vain as the other part of Fuji in enlightening him about the guy. He failed to sense any joyfulness –if there was indeed any- in the everlasting beam. How could a person smile when he did not feel happy? People resembled to Tezuka even would choose 'smiling' to be the last option of emotion they would display. It was as the brown-haired guy was born with a smile strapped on his countenance and he was unable to remove it. Very beautiful it was, yet also inhuman. A smile which the captain recalled he had seen chiseled on the lips of Greece Goddesses statuette in Athens. Stunning and exquisite, altogether distant and pitiless. 

"Ano, Tezuka…"

He promptly looked at the source of the voice calling his name. Oishi was standing beside him wearing a face full of concern. Several seconds were needed before it sank in him that his hand had been linked with Fuji's unfortunately only too long. The shorter guy did not seem to object however –he was merely beaming still with eyes shut tightly- nor that he showed any explicit reaction when the bond was roughly incised off.

The cold captain tried his best to ignore Kikumaru who was suddenly grinning mischievously. He could do nothing since the fault was on his side but to murmur a 'nice to meet you' in return only.

His interest did not stop there as Tezuka continuously put more surveillance on Fuji afterwards. The new guy appeared to be a modest one, a rare view in a prestigious school filled by plutocrats. Almost he looked naïve, skillfully innocent, and Tezuka would already believe it if only he had not learned before that it was an empty shell they were interacting with.

The later event proved his foremost deduction to be right as their coach began their daily practice with a welcome match since Kikumaru forcefully promoted that Fuji was far from amateurish in tennis. Arai was chosen as the first opponent because despite his brashness, he was deemed harmless –at least, did not harbor an overly powered shot as Kawamura and Momoshiro did- in case the redhead was only boasting. 

Ryuzaki-sensei might wish she had chosen Tezuka instead, following the one-sided match. While Fuji looked as serene as the breeze blowing around the court and no special attack was shown, his adversary seemed that he had lost whatever control he had for his shots. The victor was obvious. 6-0 for Fuji in mere twenty minutes.

The spectators were simply amazed by the ordinary yet formidable performance of the new member, until Inui arrived and gave them further enlightenment as their coach took her time interrogating Fuji privately. 

"Fuji Shuusuke, seventeen year-old," he began calculatingly, "height 167 cm, blood type B. Has just entered Seigaku today with two-week lateness which reason remains unfathomable, and placed in 3-6 along with Kikumaru. Background note, formerly a regular in Hyoutei."

"Hyoutei!?" There was a chorus of shocked exclamation from his listeners minus Tezuka and Kaidou.

"Hyoutei," the bespectacled guy emphasized his words as to convince the rest of the team, "infamous for his Triple Counter, which I had yet to see, and a Disappearing Serve. Respectfully regarded as a prodigy even that he had yet to appear in an authoritative tournament. We did not have a chance to meet him in National last year because he became a regular afterward. Had remained to be a regular in Hyoutei for four months before eventually resigned; the official reason recorded was to resume his study overseas. He disappeared for three full months and suddenly emerged here today."

Perhaps it was due to his sense of duty in I2 that Inui's last statement flickered a suspicion within him. A living mortal supposedly was not capable of evaporating without any trace. But of course, in second thought, the whole report might be as true as it was. Fuji might have refused to continue his study at anywhere but Japan and it fortuitously brought him to Seigaku.

Whatever the reason was, Tezuka bore the least interest he could spare of. He was too absorbed by the fact that there was another one acquiring ability in tennis nearly as splendid as he was. With Fuji and Echizen around, lacking worthy opponent was purely impossible.

Apparently the revelation did not stop there. The subsequent week, as the tradition which had been passed on, an intra-school tournament was held to choose the regulars for the upcoming matches. Ryuzaki-sensei was all of a sudden holding a tight measure on her in-charges, since she demanded them to reach, or even win, the National. The idea naturally was supported in copious quantity by the captain, whose hidden fervor might flame much higher than hers, and resulted in shape of harsher and heavier practices. As expected, the quartered tournament provided whomever the peers were, first-rate matches served by the prospective regulars.

With the current presence of the two new formidable members who predictably became a regular, Inui and Arai alas had to suffer the loss. Yet, no one put any doubt in the new order; instead they developed a high expectancy in both of the new regulars to guide them to their final aim, the National. Beside, Inui remained as their practice partner, by being a manager who instantly got the foul idea of how to push his teammates practicing even harder.

As time went on, his interest ascended and he must admit that Fuji was the first person, apart from his family, who could hold his attention in such a bountiful amount. Still, the interest was limited in mere curiosity over a worthy teammate who incidentally suffered a difficulty of scowling. The captain watched and observed. Yet, the only clarification he obtained after two months of scrutiny was that the new unique regular possessed a remarkable skill of adaptability. His name was thoroughly known all over the school, not only due to the prodigy title he held, but also because he was a nice and wonderful friend. In short, there was probably none in Seigaku who held a grudge against him.

Unlike the all-rounder player such as he himself or Echizen, Fuji adjusted himself well in double matches, which made him a great partner for Kawamura. In the other hand he was able to carry his place astonishingly tremendous in singles as well. It was as he could be all they hoped for, a flexible endearing doll.

Sixty-three days was the time they had gone through together as friends as well as teammates and Tezuka still would choose to shrug rather than to give a definite answer if he were asked what Fuji was like. He could give thousands of words describing him, all along the single word he deemed fit perfectly for their new friend –in his opinion of course- was indescribable. Or even a simpler question like the color of his eyes was not the one he could answer.

A long shrill call disturbed his daydreaming as he took in the picture of their coach blowing a whistle. Apparently, while he was drowned in his bottomless thought, their practice had reached the end. All of the regulars, along with other members rushed to line in front of him and Ryuzaki-sensei, prepared to listen to the closing address of the day. 

"The preliminary tournament is no more than two weeks away. All along, you have developed well but if it's possible, I demand more. Give me, show me your best and we will go to the National!"

Her brief speech was parried by loud enthusiastic shouts from the packed tennis court. Their faces shone with zeal and hope, while the regulars had the determined look strapped on. In his silent surveillance, Tezuka promised to himself that he would put his best effort to this team, lead them to the stage of National with austerity and pride, since never so much belief he had felt for one team. He knew they could. And they would.

"Dismissed," the coach discharged her team and in an instant, the members moved their feet, scattered for different directions. The captain was about to supervise the first-years gathering the balls when Ryuzaki-sensei called him. He turned on his heels, facing her as he felt a light valediction tap was given to his coated shoulder by the vice-captain.

"I want to know your opinion about the regulars," she inquired, "as the leader of the team, of course."

"They are dependable," Tezuka started matter-of-factly, "and they can cooperate well, especially in doubles. Oishi-Kikumaru pair is needless to be worried and Kawamura-Fuji pair is worth trying."

The elderly coach nodded, voicing her approval, "The new double pair is good but I can't help but to feel a little worried. As a matter of fact, I was considering Inui and Kaidou to be paired. But now, when Inui is no longer a regular, I have no other choice. Speaking of it, what do you think about our two new members?"

Tezuka realized the question would eventually rise, for she had never mentioned it before. Wisely, he chose the freshman first to be clarified, a much safer way than trying to answer the unanswerable.

"Echizen is vivacious, hard-willed in tennis, and can be a good leader if only his arrogance can be reduced. Sometimes he has a problem with temper also and as we have seen, it brought him calamities. He sees none but tennis, that is why."

"Just like yourself," she gave a comment with a smile, which obtained no response from the stoic captain, "then Fuji?"

It was obvious that several seconds were needed in order to put his thoughts into words presentable enough. An easy work, it was definitely not. The overburdening impressions seemed to mingle themselves to blurry bits and pieces where he could not lay his hand on. How he felt the urge to exclaim his lack of knowledge, yet he kept reeling his brain persistently, searching for words and phrases in the hidden shelves in his mind. Fortunately he was able to do it before his coach got suspicious.

"He has talents and I regret to say he is not grateful enough that he is blessed so abundantly. He can do a lot better than the state he is now."

 "If I listen wholly to you without my own observation, I would think our new regulars are worthless," her smile went wider for a moment before a frown wrinkled it, "but I have to agree especially regarding Fuji and I'm not too pleased about that. Can you do something, Tezuka? Like enflaming his spirit? He has never been serious regardless to the fact that loss has never been one of his friend."

"He should experience one," the captain quietly replied.

The coach nodded, "I thought so. And the one able to do it is you." As she saw the discernible reluctance in her trusted right-hand, she added, "For the sake of the team, Tezuka. You are the captain, never forget that."

The keyword had been uttered and he, as a responsible high-prided leader, would prefer death to yielding. He was curious about Fuji anyway. With a slight incline of his head, he gave his agreement and pulled himself back from the sight of the coach. Time to think of a way. The solemn captain almost heard naught of his friends and teammates farewells as he made his way to the changing room. Plans were cramped in his brain and among them, yet he had seen one suitable enough to be carried out regarding whom the subject was.

Apparently a strapping decision was needless as he opened the club's door and found no other than the prodigy himself wrapped in nothing but a pair of shorts. If Fuji was caught off by his sudden appearance, he clearly showed none of it for the smile merely stayed there, or even went rather wider unless his eyes were taken under some spells.

He himself was not completely unaffected by the sight unfolding before him. He never could be indifferent in every details concerning Fuji and the fact that he was shirtless did him no good. However, as fast as the irreverent thought seeped through his mind, he hurled them out. Fuji was merely a friend, a stranger more so, and he would not welcome any interruption to his mission, unconcerned whether it came from inside or outside him.

In time no more than a second, his every thing was set back on place. In coldness that any falling snow would be proud it was acquired, the captain glided in, leaving the door behind him closing itself. 

"Ah, Tezuka."

The soft voice again, the one always taunting him gently in temptation more than he was able to bear. To hear the calling of his name was obviously no new matter to him, leave alone to make him so terribly enthralled. Yet, with only two words to utter, the voice could sing, or at least how it appeared to his ears.

He offered no reply and merely walked passing him. His mind, by some undetectable causes, ran frantically in order to find a way materializing Ryuzaki-sensei's words. Regrettably, only failure wished to answer.

They resumed both activities in quiet. If there was a thing Tezuka found amusingly comfortable in Fuji's company, it was his forbearance to stay still without feeling the need of any spoken word. He knew how to appreciate silence, which was valued highly by the captain himself. But time kept wearing off and he was perfectly aware that such of a chance might not stumble upon him twice. On the upcoming days, the prodigy could have been flocked either by his teammates or friends, that he had no opportunity to speak his mind freely. It was now or never.

"Fuji, we need to talk."

The other guy continued to beam flatly as he was already expecting that particular announcement to come, sooner or later. Inwardly, Tezuka frowned. He had chosen not to replay the way he had asked Echizen for a match just a few weeks ago, merely because he was able to guess how Fuji would react. Unlike the first year, despite shrugging it off, the tensai would inquire 'why' and the captain was not sure he was well prepared enough to give him a decent answer. Still, this newly found method hardly gained any of its expected outcomes. Perhaps it was how Fuji answered in some matters, with no word or gesture. He only waited.

Quietly convinced that the prodigy was listening to him at any rate, the leader brought his next idea forth. Strike it straight to the prey.

"On this Sunday, have a match with me."

There was a heavy silence following his plain words. Both were waiting, Tezuka for the answer and Fuji if there was still undeclared speech left behind his captain's lips. For two full minutes, the room was filled with tense as no one made any move.

"Why?" Apparently his prayer was not granted and he found himself once again thinking hard to compile syllables into sentences. Unaware he was, that the most fitting answer lay imperturbably on the edge of his tongue, unnoticed. At least not until he had ran out of words and in desperate need, gave the only utterance crossing his mind.

_"To play."_

For a second, it seemed that Fuji was somehow attracted to the idea of playing squarely against his captain. But the fleeting emotion had been entirely swept away before Tezuka could convince himself that it did exist. They waited for another sixty seconds before he witnessed the most impossible happening took place before his very own eyes, leaving all impressions he had for Fuji in ruins.

In the scarlet glimmer of sunset the prodigy stood, showered with gold. Yet, he could still discern the sparkle of azure appeared on the yellowish face as the eyes flung open. 

"I'm honored."

Tezuka would have taken a few steps back if he did not feel the locker looming ominously behind him. From behind the façade of a merry young man, emerged the pitch-black soul of a villain. A murderer. The shell did not seem so empty now that he had learned the truth well. Nonetheless, he failed not to feel amazed of how the assassin could veil himself so fine despite the fact that they were constantly dancing around each other at least for two long hours every day.

Fuji leant back to the wall behind him in leisure, which made the captain grew tense even so slightly. He must not be careless –he was facing the guy hunted down by every single person in I2 and had managed to escape their sight for the last eight years. 

There was a chuckle coming from where the prodigy was standing. His gaze flickered to the still-beaming guy. Accompanied by the menacing blue eyes, the smile no longer remained vacant. Instead it brought fear to anyone earning the chance to discern it. Terrifyingly merciless it was. Tezuka could spend a great span of time only to contemplate how a sort of smile could ever exist in a very much living human who obviously owned a heart.

"Unfortunately, Tezuka," Fuji started, his voice was coated with wintry sweetness, "I am no longer in the state able to accept your offer. I have a promise made on this Sunday with your vice-captain."

The captain almost sighed in relief as the polite decline was said. Spending a couple hours alone with Fuji did not seem to be an excellent idea, especially after the fact he had just discovered. The strain that might occur must be beyond any normal man's tolerance and he clearly had not planned to experience it himself, as weird as he was.

"Next time perhaps," Tezuka dismissed the subject as he turned on his heels, facing the locker which could keep him busy for a several good minutes. Every sense of his consciousness was turned on, for he would not risk a thing by being alone with a murderer. Could not see, he might be, but definitely not could not feel. 

"Indeed, next time," he was able to hear a hint of malicious pleasure within the voice which no longer lingered as a song to his ears. 

"Before we meet again behind another window."

Tezuka stood still, listening to the sound of the room's door being opened and thoroughly closed. Light footsteps were waning as the owner strode away into the darkness offered by the night. Inside the dim chamber the captain was left, absorbed by his own brain that no longer he recognized as his. Such a useless uncontrollable device was impossible to be his, yet it occupied the most space of his head.

It was undoubtedly a declaration of an open war. Or if it were not, why would Fuji risk in challenging him, the one who almost succeeded to catch him?

His head was spinning for he could not come to a plausible reason of why. And there was one more matter to worry about. His presence. Not idly did a skilled assassin emerge in an ordinary high school. Now he had to keep an eye on his friends, making sure that they were not to be harmed.

The silence was almost deafening as he felt his heart was heavily flanked. Peril seemed to be popping up every here and then, scattered all around him, waiting ostentatiously. No one to trust, now that he had learned there was a villain able to shelter himself peacefully beside him undetected. How such a mistake could ever take place, Tezuka had no idea.

So Fuji was the murderer.

Only chirps of crickets answered.

--- ---

_Fuji's Residence_

_July 9 – 06:57 p.m._

Fuji stepped into his residence lightly, as his left hand shut the gate close. He was indeed in an incredibly rare good mood, due to the incident between the captain and him not an hour ago. The tranquility of night greeted him, at the spacious garden which decorated the lawn before their main house.

He breathed the cool unsoiled air in contentment. Things could never be better with all rules were within his grasp. And the little rendezvous he experienced with the presence of his captain, who appeared to be the only witness of his crime, was not one to be overlooked. He knew not of how much the taller guy had seen that night and whether his clandestine works had been revealed at last. 

But he should be able to find out.

The gap between the front gate and the main house was effortlessly lapped by him before he took his shoes off, feeling the cool hard surface of wooden floor beneath his feet. His home was always this silent, this serene, which others might find eerie with the number of Fuji's families living there. They held true together, as qualified assassins under the lead of his mother, but spoke little out of their errand. How he wished his cheerful little brother was there. Yuuta was always the fussy one, with that childish demeanor of his. 

"Aniki! Okaeri!" Well, perhaps some dreams meant to be granted after all.

"Tadaima," the older one calmly replied, his face shone with joy it could never conceal. His younger brother was the only distraction in his lonely life of a murderer. But now, when he was supposed to stay at his boarding school –St. Rudolph Gakuen- Fuji had lesser diversion and thoroughly missed his brother's presence.

Yuuta grinned at the sight of his miraculous brother. "I was wondering when you would finally come home. How about your mission in Seigaku? I heard it was a school filled by tennis aces."

"Indeed, it is," Fuji retorted as he strode into the house following his brother, "I meet a number of great players and there are two that interest me most. I can hardly wait to play a match with them."

"If you, the prodigy, says that, then it must be true," Yuuta sank himself on a couch and beckoned the elder brother to take the place beside him. "Then your target? Didn't you mention that he was also in the tennis club?"

The top assassin thought for a moment, focusing his mind to the name of Oishi Shuichirou. He had the every data he could think of, with an amount of which even Inui would smile benevolently out of pride. None was left to say, since monitoring him was the only task he believed was trusted into his hand. Now he merely waited and watched quietly, until another order was brought forth. 

"I think all go well," he eventually replied.

His brother raised his eyebrows, clearly unsatisfied by a sort of swift and cliché answer. "All go well? How can things go well when you have not even bring it to an end?"

Fuji put the mask full of satisfaction on his face. "It may yet to reach the end, but I have made a promise to have a date with him on this Sunday. What do you think of it?"

There was a silence –a real complete silence since there was no other but them in that current room- as thick as grey rainy clouds. Yuuta discerned straight to the closed eyelids of his phenomenal brother. How he could easily entrap anyone he aimed for remained unknown to the less infamous younger sibling. He had forbidden himself to be buried in envy, yet he could not stop its breeding in some impassable dark corners of his heart. Deliberately, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, before readied himself to response.

"It's good to hear," he forcefully gave a comment with a smile, "you may be able to collect some more information by dating him."

"That is what I want."

Another silence took over and it was getting uncomfortable. The prodigy suddenly stood up, saying cheerfully about to change his clothes before dinner, and got out of the room. The younger brother was left at ease alone with his thought.

He watched the closed door in apprehension. Somehow, he felt that his aniki had changed. He had never spoken with so much passion regarding tennis before, not until today when he gave a comment about Seigaku. And he seemed to _almost_ like his new school. Of course, the prodigy looked much more alive with those emotions he began learning to bear. But whether the turn of tide conveyed them goodness or evil, he knew not. 

Perhaps he would eventually reach the rate of a living human. Yet, perhaps they would simply stay under the shadow their mother had woven. Future still lay silently discreet ahead them, remained unfathomable. 

To be continued 

**Ramblings : **The story has begun! But still, it hasn't reached the main plot, Tezuka and Fuji haven't even realized the feeling they harbor for each other! If you are curious of what will happen next, please give me reviews. Therefore I will know that someone really reads this story. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Two : Insanity

**Author Notes**: I will say no word in my defense for there are no words in language of men enough to explain why I deserve the title "the slowest updater"! Well to be honest, I was suffering a writer's block and was astonishingly busy, although I can not tell clearly what I have been doing all these times ^_^* My deepest apology to anyone who is waiting for this update... I promise I won't neglect it like this anymore. Well, to make some amend, although I know it's not enough, I give you this chapter. Quite long as far as I can see and there's interesting little detail at the near end ^^ Just read it if you want to know!

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine and never will be.

**WARNING**:

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: Between PG-13 and R, depend on your own beliefs ^^ Still I strongly advise you to remember why I rated this fic R. I do have reasons and I think you may find some of them in this chapter. One more thing, for you who cannot bear the thought that Eiji was jealous of what Fuji did, I don't think you should read this chapter.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the characters' thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess. 

Unattainable 

**Author: SIB**

Chapter 2: Insanity 

_Seigaku__High School__; Class 3-6_

_September __12 – 11:48 a.m.___

Fuji Shuusuke had been staring to the tree bark behind his glass window for more than five minutes as the teacher standing in front of the class was reciting the history of World War I. Not that she did not notice him, he was sure, but it was mainly because she already knew what the particular student was capable of. 

Most of Seigaku's teachers had learned well not to mess with the new student in their class. Once the Chemistry's teacher was fuming beyond tolerance that his new disciple seemed to be interested more to a little sparrow dancing on the dry crackly branch than his long delicate speech about atomic structure. Almost as immediate, he bombarded the smiling innocently guy with questions. Since the given answers were even more faultless than any he could imagine, he tried more questions out of the subject they were studying. And his final conclusion was an A+ was still too unpretentious to be awarded to Fuji.

The reactions of the other teaching staffs were various. There were some whose curiosity could only be sated by witnessing his out-of-question knowledge with their own eyes. And there were some who preferred to stay silent and found themselves to be astonished by the answer sheet he handed in daily tests. In a short span of time, the 'prodigy' title was not dedicated to the tensai out of tennis only, but also because of his academic aptitude.

Now that after two months no more teachers would shout and admonish him to pay more respectable attention, he could stare without restraint to anywhere he pleased. A lone tree bark without any sparrow was his object of attention at the moment. If the World History's teacher had a skill to read what was in his mind, she would discover that her brightest student was far from adoring the dull brown tree. He had other things in mind, such as his best friend.

Fuji stole a look at the person sitting next to him. A hand propped his chin up and the usually effervescent blue eyes dimmed in deep sullen thoughts. Kikumaru had been in foul mood since he greeted him this morning with a 'ohayou', which were not replied. And unless he was only seeing things, his best friend was deliberately ignoring every little thing he said. 

He drifted his eyes back to the window; this time he chose to observe a cluster of yellowish flower surrounded by green grass few metres down on the ground. It was oddly quiet without continuous sighs –combined with groans- of his friend every time their teacher elaborated more and more difficult theories or his desperate pleas for Fuji to re-explain the theories in 'common language'.

Not that he had none in mind about the peculiar sudden alteration; they had been friends for two months and it was more than enough for Fuji to know and memorize everything about everyone close to him. And now he could indisputably tell that his 'date' with the vice-captain of the team was the answer to all riddles.

A band of guys running into the school building caught his attention and immediately his sight moved to a face he recognized. The cold feature of his captain. Fuji felt the corners of his lips were pulled upward as the result of some implausible delight. It always pleased him to look at the all-serious face. Tezuka might know the true identity of him but the tensai was sure, every slight of information he had bothered to share was not a threat to the assassin inside him. What could he do with all the guessing he made? Still no proof at all.

The captain seemed oblivious that there was someone on the second floor unobtrusively looking at him –except if the countless giggling girls following behind him were counted in. No wonder he was a magnet to those girls. Fuji nodded in agreement as he appraised the well-built body. It was obvious Tezuka did a lot of training –someone could only acquire the nicely-muscled body from hard and long trainings, accompanied by astonishing amount of patience. 

Yes, he must admit that his captain was nice to be beheld. And there was his coldness. Not a minus apparently, at least not to his fans who thought it made him cooler even more. The prodigy liked it –it entertained him to see someone so sedative around him, beside the thrill he felt to demolish the calmness. Yet, for now, staring at him was adequate. He almost laughed at how the emotionless visage was tarried by a frown as the result of a screaming made by one of the girls. Oh yes, he liked to see any expression that face could show him.

_Liked?_

He practically froze as the train of thoughts was finished. Did he just feel that he _liked_ to stare at him? No way he could think of such a thing. With a great effort, Fuji compelled his eyes to look at the teacher who was still chattering flatly. With more efforts he tried to listen and take notes. It worked; his heart no longer felt awkward.

Fuji heaved a long sigh. Everything had worked on the right track once more. Nothing to be worried of, or at least that was what he thought before he read his handwriting. 

_Buchou.___

Almost as immediate, the prodigy scratched the word out in sudden fierceness. Anger bred inside of him as he snapped his notebook closed. He was furious of how he let himself to be overrun by a simple trivial matter. Tezuka was nothing, only a captain he could easily defeat. No importance at all. Would he let an outsider to ruin everything he had gained in seventeen years of practice? No, thank you.

Fortunately the bell rang, the end of the World History's lesson had come at last. With a lighter heart, Fuji stood up and watched Kikumaru rushing quickly to the door, out of the class. Fuji frowned; his best friend was still mad with him. But why would he care? It was much more important to gain valuables information by dating Oishi than what his so-called friend felt, wasn't it? Then why did he have an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Whatever. He shook his head and decided that the school roof would be a nice quiet place to enjoy his lunch. And he had his chaotic feelings to deal with.

He grabbed his lunch box and made his way to the top of the school. Often he had to widen his smile and reply the greetings given at his direction by other students. Admittedly, the new life he gained in Seigaku was not bad at all, even rather enjoyable. Unfortunately it was out of duty only his presence there.

The cool breeze greeted him as he opened the doorway to the roof. Much to his delight, a figure of someone he knew well stood before his eyes, leaning to the rail. 

"Tezuka?" _What a pleasant surprise._

The captain did nothing in return, save to divert his gaze that it lay on the newcomer now, as serene as always. Fuji offered his sweetest smile; he was truly pleased by the fortuitous happening, a complete opposite of the taller guy's must be feeling at the moment. 

"A nice day, isn't it?" the prodigy drew close to his standing leader, "no wonder you're spending the precious lunch time here, even without any lunch," he added after the observation he made that Tezuka brought nothing but himself and the uniform he wore. Apprehensively he opened his lunch box, revealing a great deal of onigiris and fried chicken, along with pickles. "Care to join me?"

Tezuka tore his gaze from his friend, back to the football field he had been staring at, as he murmured, "No, thanks."

_/As frosty as always./_ "Really?" the smile faded a bit, showing his disappointment for only a blink of an eye, since at the next second his beam looked even brighter, "Ah, well, then I will accompany you to enjoy the view." _And I'm as intrigued as always..._

This statement managed to raise even a slightest reaction from the cold guy. Tezuka stole a glance at Fuji, an evident the prodigy could proudly claim that the captain was somehow restless due to his presence. The smile remained flat as Fuji closed his lunch box and said, "I will have no lunch myself. It is impolite to eat while my company doesn't, isn't it?"

No response came from the captain; not that he would give a damn care whether an assassin who happened to be his teammate had any lunch or chose not to. His eyes were prolifically fixed on the green field of tennis courts. Fuji leant to the railing beside him and observed the courts himself. Even from a distance as far as where they were standing at, he could make a point of who were having a match –or at least a little game during the break- far down there. The fiery auburn hair could fraud nobody, least of all him, the classmate sitting beside.

For a moment, both of the tennis genius watched the heating-up match between Kikumaru and Momoshiro. The second grader looked as vehement as always while his adversary did nothing but returning the shots he was given with the least eagerness any tennis player could spare. This, of course, was not a thing that could be tolerated by Momoshiro regarding his conduct. A minute later the match was stopped inequitably, due to a protest from the rascal of the team.

Fuji frowned. He never had a thought of how his deeds could impinge on his friend's performance so greatly. He had always held onto the code that no personal emotions were permitted to blight any affair as important as tennis. But apparently at this side of his world, not everybody were willing to share the same belief, save for Tezuka.

Nonchalantly he tore his gaze from the two to the captain, whose attention was foundered only too deep for the ongoing wrangle –obviously Kikumaru's way of playing had not gone unnoticed by him. Momoshiro himself was not a person taking a sort of 'insult' lying down and the fact that there would be incessant objections coming from he was almost as certain as the sun rising up tomorrow. Unfortunately it was Kikumaru he was facing, and as soon as the complaints seeped through the acrobatic player's hot head, a quarrel was indisputable. And with himself, a cold-blooded murderer lurking around, Fuji could almost feel pity to his leader. One could only deal with bad luck for so much, but didn't he like to see people suffer?

"I can see you have so many troubles at hand, my captain." A temptation to tease was always one of his weak points and the prodigy felt reluctant to give this chance away. Perhaps because it was Tezuka, the one that intrigued him the most.

"Hn." 

Well, at least he got a reply, even if in a shape of the simplest it was. His gaze fell back to the court and its bickering occupants. The clash seemed to mount even worse as far as his eyes could infer and Fuji could not help but to comment, "Our team will be in jeopardy if this situation last for long, don't you think so, Tezuka?"

"I'm sure as hell you know who the person responsible for this jeopardy is," the sarcasm within the captain's voice was everything but inaudible.

Fuji's smile was eternal. "Do I?"

"Don't play around with me."

A tone caught his attention and Fuji found himself staring back at seething brown pools. He knew he had reached what he aimed for, to see his cool leader at the brink of his patience. Nevertheless he noted a tinge of discomfort marring the rest of his contentment. Was it also because it was Tezuka? Perhaps, even if he could give nothing to enlighten those who wanted to know why it did exist in the first place.

"Is that an allegation?" the tensai could feel his mounting interest.

"Only for murderers."

"Interesting, but it would help much if you were to give a name."

"I know what you are."

"I wonder which one."

Firm fingers caught his chin in tight grasp that the prodigy almost winced. Of course he realized that Tezuka was physically powerful but never once a thought of his captain had the heart to perform any shape of violence to him crossed his mind, above all at the moment. He always thought of an announcement from the dignified leader if any battle was to take place.

"You know what, you can use those lips for better purposes." 

The grip grew stiffer –almost iron-like- and Fuji would have thrown the captain down straight on his ass if only he did not feel his lips were caught afterwards. All he could see and feel were the deep brown eyes piercing his blue one and before he could come back to his senses, he had been released.

"Rather than provoking me."

With those four little words, Tezuka turned around and strode into the school building, leaving the tensai as a numb victim of his doings. For a full minute, only hurl of wind befriended him at the deserted school roof, as his mind, which suffered a malfunction merely a while ago, started to reel again and pointlessly tried to register the incredulous incident. Perhaps the warning was right after all; Tezuka was not one to play around.

But then, this current matter would not be so fascinating anymore if the 'play' was cut down.

A smile found its way to his lips, where he could still taste the short but fierce kiss. No, it was not even a kiss, just touching of lips to say. Nonetheless, it was too much if revenge was the only intention and it was Tezuka, the strict ice-hearted agent we were talking about. It must be more than that and Fuji would be only too happy to learn the veritable motive. He was not ready to cut that 'play' down, at least not for a while.

And he must admit, he liked the way his captain kissed him. A lot.

----- -----

_Seigaku__High School__; Tennis Courts_

_September 12 - 06:01 p.m._

_Think before you act._

Tezuka shifted slowly from his far-from-comfortable standing pose as the words echoed inside his skull, for perhaps the hundredth times –not that he even bothered to count in the first place. The fact that he had run through a whole set of heavy sweat-dropping evening practices with those words chiming within his head and came out as a still very much sane man afterwards was a record worth writing in the Guinness Book of Records. It was perhaps unbelievable but he could never deny anyone accusing that the echo was still plaguing him, even now.

How the hell he could kiss his friend –he counted Fuji in as a 'friend' for now, despite his unofficial occupation- with no plausible reason at hand was a question with answers lay imperturbably unknown in front of him. It was perhaps the first time in his long seventeen years of life that he chose to foremostly act rather than to think and weigh the profits and losses. He was not sure of wanting to repeat the ludicrous blunder for the second time, if he foresaw the consequences he might have to take with Fuji involved. It was terrible enough and miserably he knew well that the predicament he was into was far from over. It would get worse, indubitably.

"Tezuka!"

The named one witnessed his vice-captain, already clad in his dark school uniform, rushed and ultimately stopped in front of him with breath ragging. Swinging his bag to his other shoulder, Oishi briskly said, "The changing room's key, I have put it in your locker –you left it unlocked this afternoon. I hope it won't do you many troubles, Tezuka, I'm deeply sorry. I would do my chore as usual if only I didn't have to be in so much haste."

Oh right, he remembered. Oishi had told him about an all-of-sudden family gathering his grandparents had arranged in order to assemble the whole large family of the Oishis in a warm yet rare meeting. And their dearest grandson of course had no heart to turn their hopes down. Since he was the key-holder, a niche which practically put him as the very last person leaving their changing room, the task ought to be handed to someone else this particular evening. Tezuka himself had never minded to help a friend, despite his rather cold exterior.

"Don't mention it," the captain retorted, also to convince his friend, who obviously was also a worrywart, that his request could never be more a piece of cake. What was it, compared to the innumerable calamities Fuji had brought him?

A smile lightened Oishi's anxious face. "Well, then I'll leave this matter at your hand today. Really thanks a lot, Tezuka. Ah, and you can put it in my locker tomorrow morning if you want –it may be easier, but I won't forbade you to give it in class either. I'll meet you again tomorrow, Tezuka, and my most sincere thanks! Sorry for any nuisance caused. See you!"

The taller guy nodded, watching his friend rushed leaving the courts behind. Oishi had sacrificed a lot for the team, too much for one in his position. Even Ryuzaki-sensei had noted so. A couple of breaks were well-deserved. 

Involuntarily he caught a pair of dark-blue eyes watching him intently. As soon as he took at that direction, Kikumaru turned away and walked to the changing room, almost too hastily. A frown creased the captain's brow. It was only a little chat between two in-charges for God's sake! How he prayed the redhead would have enough senses not to breed that incredulous thought inside him! He had no wish to add more troubles to himself by a single covetous acrobatic player with burning jealousy.

Releasing a short sigh, Tezuka sent his attention back to the busily picking balls freshmen. And instantaneously, his thought was lulled back to Fuji once more. Fuji and his unrelenting smile. Almost as immediate, a headache assailed his head.

_/Great./_

He blinked –as if a mere blink could cure the pain- and turned on his heels to the packed out changing room. The only thing he craved for was a cool shower since the headache would eventually kill him in any minute. Nevertheless, he tried to keep his composure in place, feeling suddenly afraid of the possibility that one of his teammates was able to read his mind. It was quite fortunate Oishi had left or else he might come up with various ridiculous ideas, such as his captain kept certain secreted feelings toward the tensai of the team.

The thought stopped his strides like a thunderstruck. Was there any chance the guessing to be true? Certainly he was not fool enough to commit such idiocy or else he had been kicked out of I2 by now. To bestow a murderer with any kind of sympathy! What could be more horrifying?

More people passed him by, either with a farewell or merely a nod, and Tezuka still stood rooted to the ground. Not that the inquiring glances were unnoticed by him, instead he was clearly aware of them. Yet, his brain was so overly cramped with a certain ridiculous possibility that no other information was permitted to penetrate. Ridiculous was the right word, it was the most laughable thing he had ever come across.

Hesitated steps pulled him out of his reveries as he pictured in mind the acrobatic player was walking out of the changing room almost stealthily. Those eyes had never left a spot few metres behind him, as if looking at his captain could put him in trouble. Tezuka almost laughed at this notion, wondering if there was really anyone on earth handling more troubles than he did at the moment. However, standing dim-wittedly there as the centre of many attentions obviously would do him no good. Then he remembered the shower he was about to take and resumed his stroll. The uncanny weariness he felt was overwhelming and eliminating the tensai from his mind for a moment seemed to be a fantastic idea. He had enough of Fuji and his smile.

Thankfully, he found the changing room to be deserted of any living man. A quiet cooling shower should be able to help him erasing any absurd thoughts plaguing his little grey cells. Much more relaxed than a minute ago, the captain searched through his locker for a towel, without awareness that one of the shower stalls had its door currently closed.

He could find no sin he had committed so great that he deserved sort of punishment as he turned into the shower stalls and met the aquamarine pools looking straight into his eyes. He would not cry out loud obviously, still he could deny that the sudden emergence almost ceased his heart from beating. It took nearly every effort he could maintain to remain his visage impassive.

"Tezuka, I thought you had left already." And he needed to double his efforts to keep himself from flinching as the gentle voice rang merrily throughout the room.

"I haven't." 

The captain almost could not provide adequate amount of strength within him to keep his voice even as he noticed the other guy was wrapped in nothing but a towel lavishing the slim pallid waist. He could easily make out the outline of the hipbones –it was neither thick nor heavy towel he wore- which granted him a lot easier access to picture a very much naked prodigy standing in front of him. 

Now the shower did not seem so inviting. 

"I suppose you want to take the shower?"

 The suggestion almost felt ludicrous, even in his judgment, compared to the idea of standing right where he was, ravishing the exposed white skin. He had never thought a plain sheet of fabric such as their tennis shirt could do so much in preserving the pallor of one's skin. And he was close enough that he could smell the fresh fragrance of the soap Fuji had used, so close that he could almost feel the skin on his lips, too close that the urge to do it placed his sanity at stake. He had to, or else the sanity itself would leave him.

 A small chuckle escaped Fuji's lips and Tezuka caught his gaze. A finely satisfied smile embellished the fair face as his owner decreased if there was indeed any distance left between them and brushed his lips, almost touching the left earlobe of his captain. With a low melodious voice, he murmured, "You can stand there, watching me if you want." 

 And he walked passing him by. Tezuka chose the right time to divert his gaze and enter the shower stall as he caught a glimpse of Fuji sliding the towel off. Once he was inside, instantly the captain locked it. Well, at least now he had a quite weighty door barring him and his immeasurable desire.

 It was not that he had not seen his other fellow teammates in a complete state of undress; of course he had, they had shared the changing room for almost two years in count. Yet the fact that it was Fuji made a large difference. Now that he recalled it, the captain had never seen him naked even for once. Of course the detail that there were only the two of them left also made an inconceivable diversity. Certainly he would act in a different level of wisdom with many people watching.

Tezuka took a deep breath, sensing every part of his body was in tremor. Never once had he felt so helpless, even in the most critical moment he had been going through in his countless missions. And now, his friend and actually a guy, made him quivering like a prey caught in a trap. Distinctly he could hear Fuji humming softly to himself; he was sure as hell the wicked prodigy had a smug smile on his face right now, a hint of victory. Of course, how could he be more successful than making the ice king shivering like a baby in a shower stall and he himself enjoying the upper position by prowling about outside, waiting with wolfish patience? Sure he would never trade the moment for anything.

Another breath was taken in and thankfully it lit some senses within him. He had nowhere to go, unless he was willing to face the hunter outside –obviously the last option he would choose- and the shower seemed to be the only alternative for now.

Standing under the shimmering water brought him no comfort, even the splashing of water could not extinguish the tuneless humming Fuji sang. Either it was genuinely the prodigy's voice he heard or merely his mind fooling himself, Tezuka could not tell. The only thing he could do was wishing silently for the maddening tone to vanish into oblivion. Gratefully it did a minute later and the captain could breath in relief afterwards. In return, he thought he heard purring of a cat, which was dismissed for a fragment of his fantasy only. Never thought the tensai could do him so much.

His luck did not last for long, as he stepped out of the stall and found his nightmare – only in trousers and still shirtless- sitting comfortably on the wooden bench, stroking a cat he recalled as Echizen's. As fast as he could take a bath, certainly Fuji would need lesser time to pack up, wouldn't he? Thankfully he had the towel already wrapped about his waist.

Aware of the quiet scrutiny upon him, Fuji looked up and smiled, "I found him inside my locker. I didn't lock it this morning but I never thought he would actually choose mine to spend all the afternoon sleeping."

Tezuka walked to his own locker as if he could not care less and replied off-handedly, "You should let him go or Echizen will get anxious."

There was a content purr coming from the cat –he believed the name was Karupin- and Tezuka dug even deeper into his locker to prevent his irreverent want, that those fingers should be stroking him, from mounting even higher. 

"But the door is locked, Tezuka. I suppose you're the one with the key?"

The statement halted his hands immediately. _Locked?_ Of course he held the key but how could it be locked when he did not have any memory whatsoever of locking it? There must be a mistake. He searched through his locker at once only to find that he could not discover any trace left of the key Oishi claimed had been put there.

His suspicion practically fell on Fuji who obviously the only one beside him in the crime scene, unless the cat accidentally moved the key somewhere else, which seemed most unlikely. With a towering wrath he decided to confront the suspect right away. 

"Where is the key?"

The prodigy stared at the guy standing furiously before him in pure bewilderment –or it was an acting only too good? "Eh? I thought the key was in your possession since Oishi's not here."

"It was, but unless it can fly on its own, apparently someone has a very clever idea to steal it."

The angel-like smile shone even brighter, "And you think I'm the one who steal it?"

"Since there is no one but you and me here, I don't see any other possibility." Tezuka felt he was loosing the small amount of left patience he had. Just how far did the prodigy intend to push him?

They stared each other for a minute before Fuji amusedly said, "I don't suppose you have any proof to accuse me, am I right?"

It was too much. The captain knew not what had gone into his senses when he lunged forward –causing Karupin to leap down from Fuji's lap- and caught the tensai in a kiss. The later was taken aback for a moment before he started to respond and it left them in battling of tongues. All thoughts left him and he could only feel lust and wanting. He knew he wanted the person he was kissing.

After a few minutes the battle grew worse and he could find no way to escape. His lungs were burning but the prodigy would not let him go. His tongue continuously caressed every part of his mouth, so fierce that he could feel his lips were swollen enough. Both breaths had come into ragged gasps and still he could not stop. The captain had never known Fuji possessed such strength until the tensai pushed him from the bench right to the hard floor. The pain he bore was severe yet the guy on top of him seemed to have no intention to stop.

And suddenly he did stop. 

Tezuka opened his eyes and looked into a pair of azure orbs watching him keenly. He was convinced to the core that this guy was true a murderer. Only a murderer could own a kind of eyes, ominous and passionless. Yet, he had no enough valors to imagine how his own eyes were looked like. Were they showing hunger that he usually so much despised?

Without a word, Fuji lowered his lips and despite still breathing heavily, he drew his captain into another battle. Using the advantages he gained for having the upper position to its full extent, he inserted his tongue, tasted every point wildly that it was impossible for the other tongue not to react. But Fuji overlooked one little detail. His leader was stronger, even if only a bit, than him. He only felt great weight pushed him and the next second they had taken turns, yet still kissing. They broke apart and Tezuka was now hovering above him.

They watched at each other, both hungry beasts out of too much restraint. Suddenly lust overtook him and the captain remembered none, save the stripping of the trousers Fuji wore. He could faintly feel his own towel was pulled off as his mouth began to ravish the other's. For a moment, he thought only of how wrong every thing was and yet, he could not bring himself to stop. Too long he had wanted this.

Amidst the gasps, he looked down to the blue eyes. There was something new, he could not picture clearly what it was, but they were not as lifeless as before. Fuji wanted it also, that was all he could make out and without further warning, he entered the guy beneath him.

Fuji moaned, both in pain and pleasure, which made his lust was more blinding than ever. For a long time, only moans and whimpers filled the room, before a final scream from both rang throughout the empty room.

They stayed still for a while, covered in sweat. Tezuka kept his eyes shut for several minutes, letting flood of guilt overcame him that he felt so unworthy. But it was too late. Nothing he could do would make amend of what he had done. The fact that he was just having sex with his friend, a guy and an assassin to be precise, left him in a state of shame. Yesterday, he would laugh at anyone telling him this was about to happen and now it did.

Gathering strength in his worn-out muscles, he moved aside. With the corner of his eyes, he took a sidelong glance at Fuji, who seemed to be sleeping out of weariness. Tons of emotions overran him when he looked at the fair serene face. He knew he had to talk.

"Fuji."

His lips tasted weird when the name was uttered. The name felt too grand, too noble for him to say.

"Look, about our love-making-"

"Love-making?" the voice of the prodigy was impassive, "I thought it was just you fucking me."

He stared at Fuji, whose eyes were still shut tightly. Yes, everything was too late for now he could say that he had developed some feelings toward this particular friend. Tezuka was no stranger with sex, and although it was his first time with a guy, there was an immense difference in it that it was far from meaningless. Perhaps they started only with lust, but what did they end with? The tensai had a right to be furious, although he obviously had his share of responsibility too with all the teasing he made. Still, Tezuka knew it was wrong to just fuck anyone who merely teased him, even if the temptation had gone exceedingly far from normal.

After several seconds passed without anyone saying anything, he took a deep breath and murmured, "I apologize."

"I don't need that," the aqua eyes flung open and they stared at him evenly, "I want to know what you feel now."

The captain was loss at words; never in his dreams he had imagined the emotionless prodigy would inquire something as absurd as feelings. Yet now he was observed with a degree of seriousness which was impossible to ignore. The other guy was not joking.

"I don't know."

There was another long silence engulfing them both and suddenly Tezuka felt his hand was clasped by another. He turned to see Fuji already had his eyes closed, as if he was content by the answer. "You don't need to. Let us just sleep and perhaps tomorrow everything will be all right. And we will forget because this is just a dream."

_/A dream?/_

It could never be a mere dream for him. The fact that they had had sex could not be swept away only by a nightlong sleep, nor the emotions it had resulted. Unconsciously he muttered, "Is it what you want?"

Fuji's fingers squeezed his. "What I want is not meant for us, unless you want to give it a try."

Could he? Tezuka had never thought of going into relationship more than friend. If he had ever had sex before, it was merely a release of desire he felt, not a form of a melancholy feeling called love. But, well, maybe, just maybe, it was harmless to give it a try. He felt his lips slowly formed a smile –thankfully the room was dark since the sun had set for long. "Perhaps."

All of a sudden he felt a pair of arms encircled him from behind and the prodigy's warm skin on his back. "Thanks. That's what I want to hear."

Wrapped in his friend's arms, Tezuka could feel nothing but contentment. Now, everything seemed so right, and it was only a few words which changed them. Sighing inaudibly, he threw a glance to the keyhole. Whether there was the fit key or not, he as the best agent of I2 could have easily opened it and yet, he did not feel like to. Why he chose to do so he did not understand, but perhaps he did not need to understand anyway. It was unlikely to be any rational account for what he felt at the moment.

Although most parts of the room were closed from the chill night air outside, still the coolness could penetrate into the room. As much as he wanted to stay silently held by Fuji, the captain would not risk his health. "Perhaps we should put the clothes on or else we would catch a cold tomorrow," he suggested.

In a matter of second, Fuji had sat on his lap. Amazed by the agility the assassin possessed, the captain was purely drowned in the captivating blue depths as he stared into them.

"I have more interesting ways to warm ourselves than clothes, my captain," and Fuji pushed the taller guy down.

Claiming the other's lips once more, he stole a glance at the keyhole. Of course, he wasn't lying when he declared himself innocent and yet, to open a kind of lock was something he had done since he was seven years old, not to mention he had a complete set of lock-picks hidden in the space within his shoe heels. But perhaps, the choice he made was not wrong at all. Smiling contentedly, he diverted his attention back to the guy beneath him, kissing him passionately

_/Yes, not wrong at all./_

And after all, perhaps he was ready to cut the 'play' down.

--- ---

_Coffee Shop_

_September 12 – 06:53 p.m.___

A red-haired guy sat alone in a cozy coffee shop, facing a cup of black coffee. His arms were folded in front of him tightly, another sign of his hidden turmoil. 

He rarely had any coffee, even cappuccino –he always accused them as the cause of headaches. Yet now that he had just locked his friend in a changing room out of jealousy, he felt a great urge of need to taste it.

/_It deserved him well enough_,/

Yes, Fuji deserved it, didn't he? How dared he, a newcomer who barely knew his Oishi for four months, to steal him away under his nose! And he had thought Fuji as a nice person at first! 

He had tried to assure his disapproving inner self of his right to commit the misdeed ever since he ran away from the grim green-painted door, leaving his friend inside, alone –he was quite sure Fuji was the only one left- and locked. Supposedly no harm could be done; all Fuji had to do was sitting patiently, though not in complete leisure, until dawn to come and Oishi, who always be the first arriving, to notice there was a key in the keyhole. A simple revenge it was, only to give a few lessons to anyone messing with the harmony of the Golden Pair. 

Miserably drowning in guilt and self-reproach, he recalled of how he took the key from Tezuka's locker –an awfully easy job since the room was far too crowded and no one would have paid any heed to what he was doing in front of other's locker. Afterward he merely had to creep noiselessly to the door to lock it and with his light and deft build, the job could never been easier. But-

Kikumaru stared at the black liquid in front of him, feeling that his being was more even dark and filthy. He had made a terrible mistake. Oh, just how horrible it was!

_Was it?_

To Be Continued....

**Author Ramblings**: I want to be Karupin when they did it, really ^^ And I think this chapter will be better with the title, "Began with Lust, Ended with..." but I don't really like it ^_^* Well, forget it. What do you think, guys? I don't reckon I'm writing this chapter very well, but this is the best I can do. I apologize for any dissatisfaction caused, but please don't flame me. The next chapter, I promise, will be updated at least on January because I will be having my final tests at the end of December (Imagine! Celebrating Christmas and New Year with studying! T_T) Last but not least, thanks for reading!

My Replies: 

**n3th3r^v^l@nd **: You had? Well, I'm so disappointed that I don't receive it but really thanks that you are still willing to review me ^^ I hope you like this chapter better and sorry for making you wait for so long.

**last**** waltz **: I remembered Gundam Wing when I noticed your nickname ^^ Thank you for the nice review, another proof that there is still TezukaFuji fans out there. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**MoO **: This is my favorite kind of Fuji also ^.^ Good to know we share the same taste XD About the turn of the story, I have known what will I do in the end of the chapter and it's unlikely to be changed. I will only say that this fic has been rated 'Angst' not out of nothing, but you don't have to be worried, the end won't be a full tragedy, I promise.

**strAwbErRyfAnSz **: Nice to see you too! ^_^ Thanks for still reading my fic. I don't know why this fic didn't appear at your comp but thankfully at last it did... I hope you will still like this story and this kind of Fuji ^^

**Yukirei **: Truly, you significant review encouraged me in resuming this, despite my writer's block. I apologize if I don't update as fast as you want it and I hope you still like this fic. Thanks for the review!

**Yuki** : Glad to know that you like 'True Friendship'! I don't know if this will be as good, but in my mind it was better ^^ Yeah, too much unspoken here, as I had difficulty to pour it into words... Thanks for the review, we are all siblings for sharing the same love for Fuji XD

**tezuka**** eiri** : I like your review, even if it's short. Thanks for encouraging me ^^ By the way this story is still far from its end, therefore I think you should wait for quite a long time to know its ending ^_^*


	4. Chapter Three : Anyone But Him

**Author Notes:** This is me again! I'm really sorry that I take so long time between my updates but at least I keep my promise ^^ Didn't I say I will update in January? Well, here it is. As for the delay, I was having a writer's block, not to mention trains of tests which nearly killed me... And then, when finally I had some inspirations, Peter Jackson kidnapped me to Middle Earth! Yes, I watched Return of The King and henceforth unable to move my mind from it. Anyway, I managed to finish this chapter. Hope you will like it, especially my reviewers. Thanks a lot to you, guys!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine, except for the plot.

**WARNING:   **

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter:  I think PG is fine for this chapter. Oh, and I have developed another pairing in this chapter, Atobe/Fuji, but still the main pairing is Tezuka/Fuji. For you who object, I advise you not to read.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

**Chapter Three: Anyone But Him**

_Seigaku High School; Tennis Club's Changing Room_

_September 15 – 00:16 p.m._

"We are not ready yet."

Tezuka looked up from the weekly report he had been reading as he heard Inui's voice woke him up to his senses. The taller manager stood looming in front of him, still unable to disentangle himself from his green book of data. Unnoticeably, the captain drew a sigh out of the trivial disruption. Seeking nothing but quietness, he had chosen the tennis club's changing room in this particular break time since it seemed unlikely anyone would have the mood to play in such an uninviting weather –it was scorching out there. His classroom was hopelessly tumultuous and now, apparently Inui dreadfully shared the same idea.

But, well, it was one of his duties as the captain to listen to all opinions given by any part of the team.

He focused his eyes at the glinting glasses set on the manager's nose perfectly. "We are not ready yet for what?"

"The forthcoming match," Inui answered evenly, "Hyoutei will be our opponent and I am exceedingly unimpressed by our team's performance at the moment. They are the last year's winner, Tezuka, and with our present condition, I am almost convinced they will win eventually."

No one spoke for a moment. Tezuka, of course, knew what the taller guy meant. The Golden Pair was still broken since the acrobatic player's lacks of synchronization had not been cured. Momoshiro was fuming even now for the 'insult' he had taken from Kikumaru and not even Echizen could expunge the frown out of his brow. Concisely, no one in the team seemed to be aware of the strength their next opponent possessed. The only player he was able to deal with was the prodigy due to their lovemaking merely three nights before and considering that it was Fuji, he doubted that the impervious persona would cooperate so easily for these matches, which seemed to be the least matter in his mind.

"I feel the need to inquire whether you have or you have not given some thoughts of this matter yet. We cannot take a risk to lose here while there is still a long way to go to the National."

"I have," Tezuka answered heavily. His temple was excruciatingly throbbing, one of the worst side effect of lacking of sleep. If only he did not have to go through an unexpected mission last night, which resulted two scoundrels in custody and the headache he was suffering now, supposedly he would be able to offer a more fitting reply. "But I have yet to decide what action to take."

"That is obvious to me," his manager gave a comment, rather patiently, "but if you don't mind, Tezuka, I am about to give you several counsels. Regarding Fuji."

The stoic face remained impassive. "I'm listening."

Inui took a deep breath before beginning his homily. "We both know that he has marvelous skills in tennis as in other fractions of his life in Seigaku, but there is a fact that must not be overlooked. He is formerly a regular in Hyoutei and it is possible –I do not say it for sure- that he is still somewhat in connection with his former school, the tennis team to be precise. And the way he acts all of these times fails to convince me that his faith lays with us, not to mention-"

"Are you suggesting that Fuji leaks some crucial information to Hyoutei?" Tezuka cut the speech in sudden rashness.

"I may be wrong," quickly the standing guy responded, "I know this is rather hard to believe, above all if you already have developed some particular feelings toward our prodigy, but-"

It alarmed him that Inui seemed to be in knowledge of the little secret he shared with Fuji. Disregard to the fact that it was highly impolite to cut one's statement for the second time in less than ten seconds, he once again stopped the rambling. "I am surprised that you are actually thinking that what I feel can affect my judgment, even worse, in tennis."

"There is always a possibility in the most impossible, no matter how small it is. I merely point out the worst prospect, Tezuka."

"I know," the captain answered resolutely, his stern eyes were pinned at his own image at the mirroring glasses, "and I thank you for that."

The taller guy sighed weakly at the answer and turned around on his heels, ready to go. He had calculated that Tezuka would eventually give such a response. Well, at least he had conveyed what he needed to tell.

"Inui."

A slight gentleness in the usually cold voice managed to stop his steps and the manager halted, waiting for the next to be told.

"I do thank you for that." Inui raised his thick eyebrow at this, apparently not something he had expected coming from the ice king, who obviously never thought a kind of courtesy was needed in their relationship as a team member and the leader. "I really do."

 _/I guess I don't know him as much as I thought./_

With a little smile on his face, he answered, "I know," and resumed his paces.

Tezuka stared quietly at the door, which was shut closed by Inui. He meant every word he said; the manager was the only one speaking to him concerning the team's welfare since Oishi seemed to be beyond any reach as he drowned miserably in the little quarrel between the Golden Pair. Even Ryuzaki-sensei had not talked to him privately since she advised him to take care of Fuji. Made it worse, he was perfectly aware of the fact that he had done nothing but the fruitless ones. He should move now, or Seigaku would meet the worst.

Everything ought to be faced one at a time. Tezuka closed his eyes and altogether the weekly report paper, muttering to no one in particular, "I will appreciate it much if you are disposed to answer my doubts."

From the half-opened window behind him, the face of Fuji Shuusuke appeared. The tensai rested his chin on the uniformed shoulder of his captain, asking in mild amusement, "First of all, I wonder how you know of my presence."

"You're underestimating I2," the sitting guy replied in even tone, still had his eyes closed.

A small chuckle escaped Fuji's lips. "I certainly am not, or I would have been caught from the last decade." Since no answer came from the other guy, the tensai helped himself in by leaping the waist-level window, into the room. He took his place at the table, sitting idly with his leg crossed. His eyes found another pair of other's, which were staring straight at him. A playful smile emerged on Fuji's lips.

"So, what do you think about me now?"

"Since you are already here, why don't you answer it?" Tezuka retorted. His voice revealed nothing, not even suspicion.

The smile faltered into rueful one. "Who am I to give an answer which can convince you, my captain? If I defend myself to be not guilty, I don't think you will believe me at any rate."

"Try me."

Fuji held his gaze for a minute, trying to figure out of why this guy did not relent. The persistency, the straight sharp look Tezuka had upon him, the firm attitude... he had lost of what actually had made him fall for the captain in the first place. But perhaps it was never to be thought of since reasons had fled out of him if such as emotions were to be involved. Still, fear that the captain would put less than little trust on him filled his every corner. Inhaling a deep breath, he readied himself to answer.

"I don't betray you, Tezuka. I have never put more allegiance in Hyoutei than what I have for Seigaku," he answered defensively, "that if you trust the words of a murderer."

The brown eyes narrowed into a pair of menacing slits. The captain rose to his full height and walked across the room, halting in front of his sitting teammate. Fuji had never felt fear before, yet now his heart was sinking under the gaze. Tezuka put both of his palms on each side of the prodigy, closing the distance between the two pairs of eyes.

"I was taught not to believe any word given by anyone," the rich cold voice said.

"I was told not to say anything but the lies," Fuji replied almost in a whisper.

But they knew, both had violated the uttermost laws they had just exclaimed.

No one could tell who had demolished the range between them first. What they could tell were they found their lips on each other's not so long after. It was a long slow kiss, almost no lust could be detected within it, yet the pair could not be happier with what they had at the moment. Something so small, so trivial and insignificant, nonetheless was also something new that they were eager to taste. Something so anomalous that they never had or sought before, like a part they had lost as time flowed. They were never sure but at the time being, they were contented of that little something.

Tezuka drew his hand closer as he felt the other guy shifted his feet that now he was trapped in the circle of Fuji's legs. He could feel the prodigy's mouth formed a little smile, almost unnoticeable. Nearly at once, the captain felt his desire inflated and his mouth began to deepen the kiss into a hungry one. One of his hands comfortably settled itself on Fuji's slender waist. He could feel the tensai brought up his right hand and let it lie upon his shoulder until a coldness of metal suddenly assaulted his senses to life.

Fuji was holding a knife on his right hand, its sharp side was currently aimed at his neck.

"An I2 caught off his guard?" the tensai teased with a mischievous smile lavished his freed lips, entirely enjoying the game. His leader raised a pair of thick eyebrows.

"Smart."

The smile widened slightly. "I'm flattered, thank you."

He felt the sharp blade was pressed to his skin and a slight familiar pang ran through him. Deep scarlet liquid leaked from the newly-opened wound, yet before he could take care of it by himself, the prodigy had leant forward and run his tongue along the crimson track. The feeling of a wet warm object on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Obviously his suddenly stiffening body had not gone unnoticed by the prodigy, as a small laugh escaped his lips. "You know, Tezuka, at this rate you will be killed before you can catch me." Before the agent could give him a counterattack, a loud ring of bell erupted mercilessly.

Fuji slid the small knife back to where it was –under the long sleeve of his uniform- and slipped out of his captain's arms with fastest agility imaginable. The smile still played along his lips as he headed toward the door, saying lightly, "Too bad, but we have to continue it some other time. Don't want to be late now, do you, Tezuka?" And once again the prodigy had scored a point, knowing the strict leader would have no excuse to skip class.

He followed the deft movement with his eyes until Fuji disappeared behind the closed door. He gave a long sigh before walked his feet to the class himself, unconsciously making a mental note to be taught later to the new agents.

_Never to kiss an assassin._

--- ---

_Prefecture Tennis Court_

_September 24 – 04:15 p.m. _

"Tezuka!"

The captain slowed down his strides as he heard Oishi's voice coming from his back. The vice captain quickly fell into pace beside him, his face had worries written all over. "How is your left arm?"

Tezuka shrugged indifferently, "Fine." 

A frown emerged on his vice captain's temple, his voice was full with disbelief along with concern. "Don't ask me to believe it. I have never seen you so frankly display your pain before. And now you're saying everything is fine?"

"I'm fine, you need not to worry," the respond remained unaffected by Oishi's assertion of suspicion. There was enough embarrassment he had suffered by falling to his knees at the heart of the court in the middle of a game. In spite of the fact that his adversary was the captain of last year's National champion, Tezuka scolded himself for not able to endure the excruciating pain. Now he would not have every member of the team to fuss over him. Not that it was the only matter plaguing his mind.

There was Fuji. He knew not why the prodigy could hold so much importance within him, yet every now and then he managed to catch the look Atobe had been given to the particular Seigaku's member, which was far from comforting. True, the tensai had been a part of Hyoutei before, but now he had his struggle with Seigaku, or at least he ought to be. Dislike, and if Tezuka was not mistaken, envy too was lurking behind the rival captain's eyes, as if Fuji had no right to decide where his loyalty lay. Protective could be more appropriate, still jealous was undeniably the closest word to explain why the stare had bothered him so.

Yes, jealous. He would not have _anyone_, to look at _his_ prodigy that way.

"Ano, Tezuka..."

A hand reached his arm, causing the captain who was lost in his thoughts to glance over his best friend. Oishi was staring rather in horrid expression of a scene several metres ahead them.

--- ---

_Prefecture Tennis Court_

_September 24 – 04:27 p.m. _

It was weird.

Fuji looked down at the reddening courts below him. The setting sun illuminated its ray that the fields seemed to glow in yellowish scarlet. It was as if blood had been spilled in the tournaments that confronted two of the supreme teams. The luminosity fascinated him, yet it could erase not the unsettling feeling that had occupied most of his heart's space ever since he met his old friends.

He was happy to see them again, even though they were much like long-standing adversaries now. What was weird was the fact that he could hardly recall any moments he had shared with his friends. Occasionally he would feel that he had grasped a piece of memories and the next second it slipped away into the back of his mind, untracked, as if the four months he spent in Hyoutei was nothing but a dream. But of course it was no dream, since they obviously knew him and had greeted him once they met though rather coldly.

The captain was a different story. Atobe did not even say a word to him, yet he could see so many unspoken ones hidden in his eyes. It was peculiar that he, a trained assassin, could not read what the other was concealing. Not to mention that he suffered a sharp pain right after he discerned into the bluish eyes.

Why?

Now that he pointed it out, the prodigy realized of how few the memories he had regarding the particular Hyoutei's captain. He did remember the haughty attitude –his first impression of him- the Rondo to Destruction, and even the first game they had. But they felt so far, as if his mind refused to recall further. As if Atobe was someone he wanted to put behind.

Of course it was absurd. Why would he want to forget? He could recall every fragment of his life perfectly, in exception of several inconsequential matters. Then how could he explain his sporadic amnesia in those four months? Something was definitely amiss.

Footsteps pulled him out of his reveries as his senses sprang to life. Whoever nearing him took no trouble to call his name first instead of directly marching toward the tensai. Not one of his teammates then. He was curious as to know who the intruder was but a part of him was intrigued to find out what the purpose of approaching him so stealthily.

The strides halted, five inches behind him if his intuition was not mistaken, and no one moved for one full minute. They waited.

Strong arms encircled him from behind as Fuji found himself embraced by the stranger. He tensed for a second for the hold felt oddly familiar, yet he knew it was not Tezuka.

"Playing games, aren't you?" the low husky voice whispered on his ear. Despite his state of shock, the prodigy struggled to shift in the circle of arms until he could stand facing the one who was so impolite to him. It appeared to be someone rather unexpected.

"Atobe-san?"

The tensai was truly puzzled. Why in earth the enemy's captain who almost a stranger to him suddenly took him into his arms? He knew of desire, but the embrace he was foundered in held only a little of it. It was mostly filled with yearn and what truly bewildered him, relief. And there were his eyes.

Images flowed through him like blurred movies as he held the deep sapphire eyes in his gaze. Some of them began to form clearer portraits, only to find at the next second they once again shattered into smithereens, like waves perpetually wiped away what was written on the sand. 

"Why did you leave?" The question was cold and arrogant, resembled accusation more than inquiry, still it had enlightened him no further. Not that he really heard of the question since there were already too many unanswered ones he endured in his mind. Helplessly he tried to grab at the pieces which seemed to float beyond his reach. It was a pure torture to know that the puzzle was not far from solved and there was nothing he could do to piece the last bits together. In despair, Fuji grabbed the grey-white jacket, staring keenly to the ashen orbs as if he tried to stumble on some answers.

"Who are you?" his voice was hoarse and desperate.

A fleeting look of confusion crossed Atobe's face before he sneered cynically, "You're not making this easy, aren't you?" Since the prodigy gave no answer, he tightened his hold around the slender waist as his other hand moved and clasped the back of Fuji's head. "Then I'll make you remember."

The prideful captain crushed his lips upon the other's, leaving the tensai stunned. But the shock did not last for long. He remembered.

--- ---

Fuji's Residence; The Mother's Sitting Room 

_September 24 – 04:28 p.m._

Fuji Yumiko stared straight down at the cup of tea laid in front of her. Amidst the steaming vapor, she could discern her impassive mother reading her report of the mission which was undergone merely two nights ago.

"Excellent, but not unexpected," her firm voice broke the silence as the report was closed.

The daughter merely nodded, perfectly aware that no other kind of response would be accepted. The other woman, who took her seat opposite of her daughter, raised her cup and emptied half of its contents, before resuming, "Not unexpected since I had _him_ to execute my orders. He rarely failed me, save for several intolerable mistakes," her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"By the way," a curiosity that rarely colouring her voice managed to catch Yumiko's attention, which soon altered into disgust once her query was completed, "how is the girl who was madly in love with my son?"

"I have her on the report, Mother," her daughter answered gravely, "She soon lost her mind once she found out that herself was nothing but a tool to kill her uncle."

"Then she is more than fortunate," Yumiko witnessed of how a satisfied smile bred on her lips, "At least she needs not to lose her life," and the smile crooked cruelly, "yet."

The daughter sat still in silent anger. Too long she had suffered this that her resentment felt cold and no longer burning. She had always hated the older woman for her insatiable lust to see her victims bending under her torment, yet she had no choice but to live with her undeclared hatred. And now she was too accustomed to it. The eldest daughter could only quietly pray that her younger brothers would be more valiant to have a mutiny.

"Someday, perhaps, he eventually will fall in love," she murmured wearily, not aware that she had not said it quietly.

"Fall in love?" Her mother's tone fell into mockery, followed with a harsh laugh. "Certainly you have not forgotten the moment your brother was first attracted to someone, haven't you, my daughter?"

How would she ever? The vacant look on his brother's face would never be able to vanish from her memory. Like a piece of forgotten doll he lay on his bed, alone and no longer remembered the one he used to love.

"It was such a disgrace," her mother's voice in repugnance rang through her fluttering mind, "to see him walked his days like a moron. Love! He should be grateful to have me as his mother, or else he would spend the rest of his life nothing of use." Her spiteful eyes flickered to them which were her daughter's, "An empath I am and I still felt more than a little difficulty to entirely erase him from his mind."

Yumiko did remember of him. Atobe Keigo, the tennis captain of Hyoutei. She had never really liked him, not even when she had learned the fact that her brother was attracted to the arrogant figure. An overconfident bastard who finally met his match in Fuji Shuusuke, nonetheless still fell in love with him afterwards. Made it worse –or better, she could not tell- the feeling was reciprocal. Never in her life before she had seen so much life woven in the genius murderer's eyes. And not so long after, their mother ripped it off. Again the picture of her dearest brother looking vacantly at her, assaulted her sight, as if she had just beheld the terrible moment a while ago. The guilt had never left her, that she was unable to help the one she loved so much. Unconsciously she slammed her eyes shut, whispering quietly.

_/Please, God, don't let him remember.../_

--- ---

_Prefecture Tennis Court_

_September 24 – 04:31 p.m. _

Waves of memories flooded his mind, each bore more pain than he could endure. Forcefully, he cut off their contacts and stared into the pair of bewildered eyes. He knew not how to feel for he felt too many within. 

"Fuji..."

The voice was so gentle, nothing like the captain's that was there barely a minute ago. Gentle fingers caressed the side of his cheek softly as if afraid that he would break under harsher touches. The tensai could see fear in the deep blue eyes, fear that he would back away again. More memories opened themselves to the prodigy and he could feel all the love he used to have, the one that once he gave so great to this guy standing before him. More and more recalling... Their first touches, their first date, their first kiss. Each stabbed him pitilessly and the touch he felt on his cheek made them worse.

"You went away without a word, do you know how I felt?" Atobe resumed softly, his fingers were still dancing feather-like on the pallid skin. "It hurt, and it still does"

Tears began to dwell in his eyes, blurring the two eyes which looking at him forlornly. He could scream that his mother had erased his mind, he could scream that he had moved with his memories incomplete, yet no words would come out of his mouth. They seemed to halt in his throat, suppressed by warm water that burned his sight.

The hand drifted to stroke his hair. The voice seemed to sink even lower in self-blaming and regret, "What did I do that was wrong?"

Unbarred, a crystal liquid slowly made its way down. _/You were wrong to fall in love with me.../_

A finger settled back to his cheek, restraining the single tear from falling onto the ground. The figure of a self-proclaiming captain had vanished into oblivion, replaced by a man that simply loved his dearest. "Tell me, what should I do to make you stay?"

All of a sudden, Fuji felt fear grasped his heart. The sight when his mother compulsively ripped his memory unfolded before him only too clear. He could bear not the second time to experience it again. He tried to push the taller guy, only to find that his hand was gripped by a stronger one. Before he could react, a kiss had been planted once more on his lips, silencing him.

"Fuji!"

The voice seemed to wake him as the other guy pulled back. With his slightly hazy eyes, Fuji could see two figures approaching him. Oishi, who called his name and Tezuka.

Fear groped onto him once more as he saw the Seigaku captain wearing an impassive expression upon his face. He struggled to free himself from the embracing arms and this time he succeeded. Almost as soon, he turned on his heels and ran.

Not even five seconds had passed when once again the prodigy felt his fingers were caught firmly and a tall figure stepped in front of him. Cold brown eyes were eyeing him angrily.

"Don't you dare to run away from me."

Fuji felt weak and helpless. But he felt something sprang to life as he held the gaze. Those eyes, which were discerning passionately into his blue ones during their intimate moments not so long ago, now seemed so distant. How he loved to see them laugh, showered in unmasked mirth, rather than this forlorn expression now they bore. No, he would not have this person hurt by his own deeds. He meant too much.

"I will if it can save us both," the prodigy answered with slightly trembling voice.

He jerked his hand free and continued his strides in quickening paces. If there was someone he wished to protect from his mother and himself, it was Tezuka, even if it meant he had to take the tears alone. 

_/Don't fall in love with me.../_

To Be Continued

**Ramblings: **For those who suddenly feel the desire to kill me, I beg for your forgiveness! ^_^* To be honest I already had this plot when I started chapter one, but when I reread this chapter, I felt like I had made a big mistake... I hope I can clean up this mess I've made. Some words, I must admit, were taken from the Lord of The Rings movie. And about the scene between Atobe and Fuji, I would not be able to write it if I didn't hear 'October' sung by Suwabe Junichi. By the way, I want to know in your opinion, who's more suitable for Fuji? Just out of curiosity ^^ Thank you for reading and please review!

**My Replies:**


	5. Chapter Four : The Life I Lived

**Author Notes:** At last I can update! Sorry for the delay, I was sick and thenceforth unable to come to any idea. So, if you find this chapter to be a 'little' bit weird or boring, I ask for your forgiveness. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and perhaps the most difficult as well. But maybe it was just because of my disease. As for the characters I will introduce in this chapter, I take their names and perhaps also their characters from Prince of Tennis since the schools that will be involved much in the story are only Seigaku and Hyoutei (due to Fuji's past). I will try to do it until this story is finished. For my reviewers, thank you for still supporting me. I have my replies at the end of this chapter. Have a happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the characters in the story. I do mean it. You can see that every name I use is taken from Prince of Tennis characters. I own the plot only.

**WARNING:**

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: PG to PG-13 for a bit of violence and a devout question at the end part of the chapter's story.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are considered important by me.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

Chapter Four: The Life I Lived Library of Seigaku; Second-level 

_October __1 – 05:48 p.m.___

Drops of water splattered on the second-level library's window, distorting every shape beyond the see-through glass into blends of colours. Sitting alone amidst shelves filled with thick dull books was a bespectacled guy wearing a solemn expression. His head was bent down all the time as his keen eyes constantly scanned line to line written on his notebook.

The captain of Seigaku's tennis club was notorious for his habit to bury himself in the library if time had let him to. Today was no exception, beside the fact that he had several numbers of unfinished homework, which needed a couple of references. The fierce rain outside was also another enticement for him to stay, even though none of them that had been mentioned above was his true motive. Perhaps even he had forbidden himself to be aware of the actual reason why none of his work had reached his most satisfaction.

Tezuka stared at a collinear equation inscribed in the uppermost of the current page he was confronting. If he had remembered correctly, when his teacher elucidated the particular subject, it was one the easiest question he had ever encountered. Then why did his brain refuse to cooperate now, as if it had never heard of the simple equation before?

More illegible scribbles began to fill the page and not even he could tell what they meant now. No wonder, for only a little part of his mind that had voluntarily worked. The rest was lost in the world of its own; a world that included a certain prodigy.

Incredulously he stared at his work. Things had gone even better. How the hell he could screw an x variable for a multiplication symbol? 

Along with a frown, the captain let his pencil to slip off the twist of his fingers. It clattered colliding with the wooden table and the sound rang through the deserted room save for the librarian, an innocent looking girl who always blushed every time he caught her staring at him. The unexpected echo seemed to startle her as she quickly looked up from the book inventory she was listing. Almost apologetically Tezuka picked up the blameworthy pencil and spared a glance at the shocked girl. Nearly as soon, the red tone on her face turned even deeper.

Whatever.

The cool leader turned his attention to the blurred glass beside him. Fuji had never blushed; even during their lovemaking he had never caught any crimson shade staining his pale skin. He called his name several times and moaned appreciatively, yes, but never blushed, as if no blood was running in his veins. But then, he had never taken any interest toward flushing cheeks anyway. And he did like Fuji, a lot.

How unhelpful to think about the prodigy in a time such as this. Their little quarrel had yet to end since Fuji seemed to avoid him at any time, any place, and in any form. They attended different classes, it was obvious, but apart from their two-hour tennis practice, the captain hardly found any trace of him, not even a flicker of his light brown hair. The assassin must have exploited his ability to its full extent in order to vanish so perfectly from him. In that case, the title of tensai was indeed well-deserved.

Something was wrong. He could not say what exactly was wrong but his recent days had passed by in the company of restlessness, as if an important part of him had lost. Not to see that perpetual smile directed at him anymore was one thing, but too see Fuji deliberately ignoring him was much worse. He was furious by the sudden change of attitude. Was what they had nothing more but a game for the tensai?

That kiss he witnessed fortuitously also left traces in his mind to be tracked. He could feel nothing when he saw the captain of another team kissing _his_ prodigy, only that his whole being was left cold and numb. Out of rage he chased him and spat out his anger, merely to obtain the most ludicrous answer he had ever got.

No, it was not the kiss that bothered him most. The way Fuji looked at him, lost and afraid, was what actually perplexed him. Never once it crossed his mind that an assassin that was worthy enough to be his opponent could stare at him in that most unlikely manner. And the dried tear that had left tracks on his cheek. He did not even know that Fuji could in fact cry. The only Fuji he knew was the intelligent, skilled murderer that by some unknown causes chose to enter Seigaku. Also a member of the tennis club that by some stupid reasons was attracted to his captain.

Of course he could easily slipped the thought that the whole lot purely was a game or merely a microscopic part of whatever major plan the prodigy had in his mind. It would be only too reasonable since he had a murderer as an opponent. 

However...

_/"I will if it can save us both..."/_

That answer; it was what actually troubled him. It was far from understandable unless the tears and all were just an act. The string of words kept chanting in his head and the picture of cheerless aqua pools haunted his sight; almost as if he could see them with his waking eyes. Perhaps Fuji was asking him not to remember what they so briefly just had. But then, why?

A surge of negative theories shot through his mind. Perhaps the tensai chose his long-lost love, or out of some reasons he was afraid to develop such a relationship. Yet, a little voice in his head told him that it was not so. Something far greater than what he could possibly envision was at work and miserably Fuji was drowned in it. What it was, he could not tell for even a single clue he had not. Again it was just one of the theories.

_To forget him._ Tezuka snorted at the particular thought. It was pretty effortless to say and presumably would be easy to do as well. They were an agent and an assassin, two human as different as goodness and evil up to the point that their only resemblance was to share the same species. He was preserving peace and preventing Fuji from performing what he would naturally do. The reasons for them not to recall everything they had –as the prodigy probably implied- could rival the logics of why this world should not be blown up into pieces. They were _that _much different. Not to mention that he had suffered innumerable decreasing of skills since he let himself to be caught under the tensai's spell, the knife incident for instance.

It would be only too right to let everything go, to let his days of old drew closer again, to avoid his faultless mind from infected by any irrational emotion. But, was it reluctance he was feeling?

"It was rare to see you brooding."

His heartbeat almost ceased as he suddenly heard the deep serene voice. The pencil, which was knocking the desk rhythmically, once more fell out of his hand. The captain immediately turned his head to where the sound came from and found his vice-captain leaning on one of the shelves with his hands folded neatly before his chest. An amused expression could be seen upon his usually calm countenance. 

Fuji did have injurious effects on him. How in earth he could actually fail to notice that someone was approaching him?

Maintaining his expressionless appearance, the quiet leader lifted his pencil and faced his hopeless homework once again, which appeared as hopeless as before if not more. From the corner of his eyes he could see Oishi walk over and pull a chair in front of him. Not to relent was also a good point the vice captain retained, which could be painfully troublesome in such circumstances.

"Brooding over someone, Tezuka?"

"I reckon it is you brooding over me brooding over someone," the captain replied evenly as his fingers hastily rewrote the bothersome equation on a scrap of paper.

The other guy merely smiled –rather mischievously if he was not mistaken- and stared at his work. Tezuka lifted his gaze and asked formally, "Is there anything I can help?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that I could find you here, which was proven right," his tone modified itself into a semi-professional one, "I apologize if I have neglected my obligation for about –I don't know- a month? I wasn't worth a vice-captain much, to give you the entire burden. It was a good thing that I was unable to play back then during our match with Hyoutei, or else our situation wouldn't be as well as now. Not that I hurt myself deliberately, but-" he took a deep breath and bowed low, his temple almost touched the desk, "I'm really sorry, Tezuka."

The captain could have been amused by the somehow funny apologetic expression, but there was no way he would laugh in front of such sincerity. Not now, when he had learnt well how it felt to be ignored by someone you had fallen for.

"So, I guess you are fine now?"

A smile replaced anxieties which were displayed plainly on Oishi's face, "Eiji talked to me about it and believe it or not it was but misunderstanding that we had. I'm so grateful that Fuji had straightened up everything with him."

The captain's gaze flickered to him at the mention of their prodigy, "Fuji did?"

"Well, yes, that was what Eiji told me. Fuji explained about our 'date', the one which had caused so many quarrels, and many thing else," a blush appeared on his cheek as the vice-captain stammered, "and- you know, about that morning when- well, you know that I didn't mean to, you know, just rush in but- you know, it's not really Eiji's fault that you guys were locked- it's just, well..."

Tezuka was not really able to find an appropriate answer to this, while in the other hand Oishi was too busy extinguishing the reddening fire on his face to give further clarification. The matter was that in a morning about two weeks ago the vice-captain had unexpectedly found his leader _only_ with the tensai in a _very_ inappropriate way inside their changing room. Obviously this memory could not be so easily erased from his mind.

The captain cleared his throat –an action which made Oishi flinched a bit- and muttered, "I see." The reply was so inadequate that seemed merely to immerse the black-haired guy even deeper in scarlet.

Incapable to find another subject to discuss, Tezuka diverted his stare to the window as if there was an object out there that greatly captured his interest. Quietly he tried to catch a glimpse of the tennis courts; they were only a hundred metres or so from the library, which was built on a small hill. From his high point, supposedly he was able to see them. Nevertheless his eyes continuously flashed to the person sitting opposite of him, who was as soundless as he was. When the uncomfortable silence was becoming unbearable, his trained eyes all of a sudden caught a sight of a figure in black along with dark blue ones –almost indiscernible for they blended too well with the dark tree trunks behind them save for the fact that these shapes were moving. The black silhouette –the way it moved- indistinctly reminded him of something, or rather someone he had encountered before.

_That murderer._

Fear seized his heart once he realized who the black one was. Almost as immediate, he threw the pencil in his hand to the desk and rashly hurled the window open. Not even a glance he spared to the dampening pages of his notebook or the bewildered expression colouring his best friend's visage, as he hastily hurdled the drenched window into curtains of rain and landed flawlessly on the ground several metres below. Water splashed on his glasses and soaked his face, yet there was only one thing within his mind. _Fuji__._

He arrived in less than ten seconds, lapping the track mostly with leaping and running, only to find motionless bodies smeared everywhere he set his eyes on. His panic was mounting as he realized amidst them crimson fluid could be seen, already diluted by the dense rain. Impulsively the agent took over and reached for one of the lying bodies –clad in blue attire as he had deduced before.

The unrecognizable man was breathing hard and shallow; there was blood dripping from his lips, yet he did not seem to spill blood from any other wound. After assuring himself that the man would be able to endure another hour alive, Tezuka sacked him back onto the ground. Sheltering his line of sight from the falling water, he scanned the area, searching for black amidst the browns. Half of him silently hoped that the assassin had already left unscathed, instead of lying there bleeding.

Apparently Fuji was not that blessed. A moment later, the captain noticed a figure leaning on a tree not far from the crime scene. He dashed instantly there and yes, it was Fuji. The prodigy was unconscious; his face was pale as if his blood loss was extreme, his black uniform's coat was fastened tightly circling his chest. Tentatively Tezuka undid the bind and stared in horrid at a long ripped cut on his friend's chest. The white shirt was soaking in red and the relentless rain obviously did no good to any wound. First thing of all, he must get him to the hospital.

The captain swiftly rebound the shirt and lifted the limp guy into his arms, as he realized a katana, which remained unsheathed, was clasped firmly by the tensai's right hand. It struck him that any proof should not be left there, anything that could possibly accuse Fuji as the guilty one. He would not have that, not right now.

*   *   *

_Fuji__'s residence_

_October __1 - 06:46 p.m.___

At his slightly disordered bedroom, Yuuta was pacing back and forth in tremendous uneasiness while his older sister was sitting silently at the edge of the bed. They would have to accomplish a mission tonight –a grand one, to make account of- along with the others, but the genius murderer had yet to turn up.

"Where the hell is he!?" the youngest one exclaimed, his voice was burning in panic.

His sister looked up from the wood-pattern floor beneath her to catch a pair of grey eyes staring at her almost accusingly. "How should I know? He said he would come home an hour ago, in case we would need more time for the preparation."

"His cell phone is inactive too," Yuuta tossed his own phone to the covered bed as it landed with a soft thud, "he is not one who will break a promise, and at least he can call to tell us what's wrong if something forces him to do so! For God sakes that's why he has a cell phone!" he sank helplessly to the floor and leant back to his sister's leg, whispering quietly, "I wish we don't have to always worry like this every time we're going to a mission. I'm tired, Nee-san, of all this, of my life..."

Unable to reply in shape of words, she softly ran her fingers in the short dark-brown threads of her brother's hair. He was only a sixteen year-old boy and Shuusuke was only seventeen in spite of the fact that he probably was the most skilled assassin in the long history of Fuji clan. As an older sister, she was totally powerless to protect them, ironically from their own mother. Her heart was breaking to see her brother, the one she loved too much, sinking in despair and anguish, with her, even though sitting so close beside him, only could be a bystander no matter what.

"For how long we have to suffer this?" the quivering voice distracted her from her own grief, "and what if mother finds out about..." they shared a look of horror and both fell silent. Indeed if the tyrannous woman learnt that her finest asset with some implausible reasons failed to follow this simple rule of obedience, he would end up in the confinement again perhaps tomorrow night.

A phone ring cut the uncomfortable stillness and abruptly the two stood up, sprinting to the phone which placed precisely in front of Yuuta's room. Being the agile one although less in strength, Yumiko was able to snatch the receiver first.

"Fuji's residence here."

A polite gentleman's voice replied cautiously from the other line, "Am I speaking with Fuji Shuusuke's family?"

She stared at her brother who seemed about to die out of curiosity as his lips perpetually mouthed 'aniki?', which was entirely ignored by his sister. Whoever the caller was, apparently he could enlighten them about their missing brother. "Yes, I am his sister," she eventually answered, "May I know with whom I am speaking?" 

There was a pause as if the guy was pondering what to be told next. "I am his tennis captain, Tezuka. Fuji is injured and I brought him to the Central Hospital. The examination has yet to finish, thus I cannot tell you how serious his wound is."

The news struck her instantly. Probabilities were running in and out her brain; it must be one of their rival clans's doing –many of them were more than just intimidated by a genius presence in the Fuji clan. It was true that failure had never reached the clan since Shuusuke undertook most of the missions, which meant less and less client for the other clans as well. But, if they managed to hurt her brother even a bit, they must have mobilized all numbers they possessed, except if somehow the prodigy was preoccupied by something when all of a sudden he was ambushed.

With a trembling voice, she asked, "Do you know when the examination will be finished?"

"Momentarily, I reckon. As far as I can see the wound will not claim his life," the caller answered in a low voice, still she could catch a quiver in his voice before it passed.

Yumiko squeezed the receiver even harder, completely oblivious of her brother's hand grasping her arm in an equal state of intensity. She heaved a deep breath and said, "Tezuka-san, I apologize if I will trouble you much with this request, but can you look after him at least for this night? I promise I will fetch him at the first daylight tomorrow morning."

The captain was silent for a moment, obviously puzzled by the weird demand. Any family would be anxious if their son was injured, but apparently Fuji's family was not a common one. Yet eventually he replied, "Yes, of course."

"Thank you," she smiled faintly and put the line off.

"What is happening!?" Without letting his sister to have a gulp of air, Yuuta bombarded her with questions, "Was that Tezuka? Seigaku's tennis captain? Did he say anything about Aniki?"

"He-"

"Who was it?"

A voice cut her words and both siblings turned in shock. At the end of the alley stood their mother clothed in lavender kimono, her eyes were clouded with suspicion. Their hearts shriveled under her gaze, yet the older one effused to relent. She would not have any of her brothers to spend another night in the cold pitiless prison. She set her jaw and answered calmly, "It was Shuusuke, Mother. He said he had to spend a night at Oishi's house in order to do a school task. It is an excellent chance to view from close the level of security of his house, too good to be let pass."

There was a silence as the mother was eyeing both of her children in utter distrust. Yet she could find no trace of dishonesty –or perhaps she taught them too well of the art of concealing?

Yumiko could never be more relieved when her mother chose to walk away, above all thankful to the fact that no word was even spilled out of her usually snappish mouth. The Fuji siblings waited in silence the rustles of her pretentious kimono to pass then they stared at each other. Deciding that the alley was a dangerous spot to establish another furtive conversation, both returned to Yuuta's room.

"And?" The younger one could barely restrain his curiosity.

"Yes, it was Tezuka-san," Yumiko answered, a little inattentively, "He said Shuusuke was injured and now he is in the hospital. He didn't know how he was, so-" Suddenly she covered her face with the two of her hands, her voice was tremendously shaking, "I wish I could go now and see how he is..."

Yuuta gently took her in his arms. Any expression, which was possibly written on his countenance, was buried in the long brown hair of his sister's. In a slightly steadier voice, he murmured, "Don't worry, Nee-san, we both know how stubborn he is. He won't let death come to him so easily. You see, he has gone through a lot more perilous missions than we have and he still manages to live. Beside..."

He was continuously tried to sooth her, while his heart endlessly chanted his own prayer.

_/God, when will this ever end.../_

*   *   *

_Central__Hospital___

_October __1 – 10:52 p.m.___

Tezuka watched doctors and nurses in white outfit ran to and fro in the wide corridor where he was standing in waiting. It was four hours after he managed to get Fuji to the hospital and the examination had yet to be over. Such wound should not take too long time to manage. Then what happened?

He had sent a message to the I2 of the occurrence in Seigaku, which should have been taken care of by now. Vaguely he gave a reason of his absence in escorting a victim of the incident to the hospital. An innocent student, he had said, who happened to wander off to the crime scene at an absolutely wrong time –the quarrel must have been going for a while when he suddenly stepped in. And since the 'innocent' one was his friend, he had an obligation to keep an eye if he was safe and sound, which every I2 was taught to do. Beside, other agents could take care of the crime scene as fine as he could and he should be able to study their reports later.

_So, why the hell it took so long!?_

The agent sank himself to an unoccupied chair, looking downward to the glossily polished floor. An ironic smile bred on his lips; it was ridiculous that he had to fret as if his world had been turned upside down, over someone who was trying his best to keep away from him. Someone who had no longer cared for him. He could almost hear ominous voices in his head, whispering mockery over himself. 

His knuckles turned white. Yes, it should not be _this_ way. To leave him lie there, bleeding to his death was probably a much better option, but not the one he had taken nonetheless.

"Tezuka-san?"

A tall white-suited woman stood before him. Her red hair was tied into a high knot and the long taper fingers were holding a green map. The captain instantly rose from his seat. "Yes, I am Tezuka."

She opened her map and said, "I am Doctor Hanamura. We have finished an examination and treatment over the person who was brought in on your name." Her keen eyes flickered to the silent guy appraisingly before she eventually resumed, "I believe you would like to know the details. The long cut over his chest is not deep, yet we found several shards –I presume they came from the blade which wounded him- in the wound that it took some times to remove them all, or else there would be worse infections later on. No internal organ is infected. Heart rate, blood pressure, everything is normal. For the blood loss, we should be thankful to the shirt which was fastened around his chest, and now he was fairly all right."

The map was closed and the doctor stared at Tezuka questioningly, "Just out of my curiosity, what exactly was happened to him? For he suffered a quite odd wound to my judgment."

"He was accidentally involved to a brawl," the captain answered cautiously. "It is as far as I know, since I didn't witness the happening with my own eyes."

"A brawl," she re-stated evenly, her voice mirrored everything but trust. "Well, Tezuka-san, I have seen a lot victims of brawlings, more than you can possibly think of and none of them, mark my words, none suffers an akin wound to your friend's. There is no other injury but the cut over his chest and brawl's victims generally have bruises all over their bodies. Don't you think it's a little bit unusual?"

The tall guy spoke nothing afterwards, merely staring back to her eyes. She smiled flatly and resumed, "You can see him now, at room 614. He will be sleeping, but he should have woken up by tomorrow morning. He will recover fast for he seemed to carry out a lot of exercise regularly, which should help him to endure better. Are you planning to stay tonight?"

He nodded and the doctor handed him the green map, "Very well. I will have a visit tomorrow to see how well he is. Good night," she nodded and turned around, pacing along the corridor.

Tezuka swiftly made his way to the particular room. As quiet as possible, he opened the door, before his brain had the chance to remind him that Fuji must be asleep –there was no need to be so stealthy. The room was dark, save for a dim lamp hung over the motionless body. Clearly he could hear steady beeping sound filled the room, a sign that the body was not a corpse. Slowly he approached the bed and took into his sight, a white pale face of his friend. An infusion was attached to his right wrist, which was laid next to his covered lower body.

To see him like this, it was not what Tezuka had accustomed to, nor was it something he had wished to behold. Where was the smiling-always-confident prodigy he used to have beside him? But this person, so weak and faint in his helplessness, was Fuji, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

For a moment he stood beside the bed, powerless to do anything in front of this Fuji. And before he had the chance to decide what to do, suddenly soft knocks at the door cracked the silence.

The captain turned around to see Atsushi Kisarazu, one of his agents stood before the threshold. He raised his eyebrows in assessment; pretty impressive, since the Central Hospital was not a place you could just walk in offhandedly without a clear understandable purpose and in this case, he was sure the I2 wished to keep it secure from inquiring eyes. Quietly he signaled the other agent to close the door as he himself moved away from the bed.

"I bring the printed report, Tezuka-san," Atsushi said in a low yet clear voice. "We have twelve agents along with ambulances scouring the field as soon as your notification came. There are twenty-three persons found in the area, all unconscious and injured. We have brought them to this hospital as well, taken care by several of our doctors. As for the crime scene, it was quite rough to locate any evidence except for the blood because of the rain. All that we managed to gather are written there, in the report."

Tezuka took the report and opened the first page. As expected, all were written systematically; it continuously surprised him how they could provide him with such a complete flawless report within a short range of time. Not that he objected of course. It was one of the few things which helped him to find working in the I2 bearable.

"Have you inspected the twenty-three victims yet?" he asked without lifting his gaze to catch the others's.

"Yes," Atsushi answered in his even tone, "we have gone through their clothing and had a doctor to inspect the bodies in case there is a clue which can direct us to who they are. We ultimately found one; a crest inscribed on each of their katanas. I have it printed on the fourth page, Tezuka-san."

He observed the family crest; a circular symbol with flowing water in the middle of it. An idea set alight in his mind. "The Saeki Clan?"

The other agent nodded, "We have kept an eye of this particular old family from two years ago and perhaps we will be able to catch their tail now. What we still need to investigate further is the person –one or more- who did the injuries to them. No trace have been found up to now, but of course we need more light in order to resume more meticulous search. For the moment the investigation is adjourned."

Tezuka closed the report and replied flatly, "We will not be able to even ask the Saeki Clan regarding this matter if we don't find more evidence soon. They will claim that irresponsible people were using their family crest and they have nothing to do with this incident. Anybody can have a katana with this symbol if they intend to make one. They are a highly respected family in our community and has a great authority at hand; we cannot risk a reckless accusation." He stared at the silent agent standing in front of him, "Who is appointed to take care of this matter?"

"Tachibana-san, the Second Vice," Atsushi answered.

Quietly, Tezuka pondered at this answer. If it was Tachibana, this problem was in a good hand. The Second Vice should be able to handle it well for he was recognized as a sharp intelligent agent. But then, disguising the true villain would be ten times more difficult, something that with some questionable reasons was attempted to do by him.

"What about the rest?" he asked, trying to push the grim thoughts to the back of his mind.

"We have spoken with the Seigaku School's Board and they agreed not to draw attention more than what was needed. Until now, the incident was still a secret, yet we don't know for how long we can keep this. Tomorrow they will place an announcement for anyone not to enter that area because of minor landslide –they will confirm that one of the little hills crumble due to today's rain- thus we can continue the inspection. Fortunately for us the place is deserted from any building and students rarely amble there."

"Very well," the senior agent spoke up, "you can go now." Atsushi inclined his head and slipped out of the room soundlessly, leaving no track of his presence but the report.

The captain walked to the bed and with him pulled a chair which beforehand was placed behind the desk. Searching but a little light, he put the chair beside the bed and started to read. Not that he doubted what the Second Voice was able to reach; on the contrary he was anxious of what Tachibana could find out from the information written there.

From what he could get, the clues and proofs which the investigators could lay their hands on were pretty harmless for Fuji. The prodigy, habituated to act vigilantly due to his profession, covered himself impeccably. If Fuji had not been so intimate with him, even the captain had doubts he would ever suspect him at any rate. But then, again he was facing the Second Vice, whose abilities rivaled even himself. Patiently he evaluated each evidences, struggling to think if they could possibly touch the tensai in any way. To have Tachibana as his opponent made every corner seem perilous, which almost drove him mad. He could cover a number up, but these many?

Suddenly he froze. What the hell he was doing, trying to save someone who was so hostile to him these passing days? Why would he want to help him so much up to the point that he had to betray what he had believed? _Ridiculous..._

_/I'm the one who will catch him, that's why. I won't allow anybody else does it.../_

Was it for _real_?

Tezuka shut the report close all of sudden, deciding that he had gone absurd under too much pressure. Absurd, but perhaps true. Silently he looked upon to the face he had wanted to see so badly in the last seven days. Moonlight streamed down from the unveiled window, illuminating the sleeping face with a silvery white glow. Someone who had not known Fuji as much as he had, would say it was an angel resting, without knowing that the hands of the 'angel' were covered in so much blood. But he did. He knew. And he still fell in love with the murderer. 

Almost hesitantly his right hand reached out, to touch the seemed so innocent face. The skin felt so soft under his touch, so frail and so cold. He almost thought that he was not noble enough to lay a finger on such a fair being. So fair, yet an assassin nonetheless...

Suddenly he took his hand off, as is there was an electrical wave ran through his body. For a second, his hand stopped in the mid-air, torn between to sense longer the sinful smoothness and to slap himself back to reality. Helplessly he chose none of them and sank even lower in his chair. All were so unfair. From all of the people he could fall in love, _why_ it had to be a murderer?

Unconsciously he brought his hands to his temple that they covered both of his eyes. Tears which had not fallen since perhaps he was born, were threatening to fall. Not out of pride he had covered Fuji all of these times, never out of pride. He just could not lose this person, not while he was still able to protect him. How pathetic he was, to let himself overrun by emotion. Still now, everything was too late. He would turn back the time if he could, to the moment before they claimed their love to each other. He would forget that they had indeed known each other if only he could. Two people who were never meant to be, why God had let them meet?

Pain stabbed his heart ceaselessly, a single tear ran down his cheek unhindered, as his brain continued to ask, _why..._

*   *   *

_Seigaku__High School__; The Crime Scene_

_October __2 – 00:27 a.m.___

A man was standing in the darkness of Seigaku High School. Opened in his left hand was a book as his right hand moved incessantly up and down scribbling notes at the book.

"You can still write here?" A voice rose from the blackness surrounding him as a shadow slid down from a nearby tree. The newly arrived guy approached the first, his steps were barely audible even in the absolute stillness of the night. He was shorter in stature, nevertheless the agility and vigilance he possessed were not to be taken lightly by any kind of opponent.

"I used to write in the darkness of my room," said the taller one, not lifting his gaze to the newcomer. "Found anything worthy of note up there?"

"Mud," his friend growled, "these guys aren't really professionals, leaving this kind of trace. I get the pattern, the clearest one I can find. Make a note to check that spot again tomorrow."

"Very well," he answered before staring back to a pair of gleaming eyes of his friend, "there is something you need to look at."

He took his companion to another tree, ten metres from their standing point. They squatted under the tree, careful enough not to maim the place. The taller one lit his flashlight and sent the bright little beam to the grass below, which was slightly disheveled. Most of the green weed was leveled with the brownish surface of slightly wet soil where it grew. 

"Someone was lying here before?" the shorter guy guessed in growing interest.

"It is my thought as well," his friend voiced his agreement, "Since this spot is sheltered well thanks to the dense leaves, I do not think this is caused by the rain. Perhaps we have found a critical inkling to the murderer and yet perhaps we have not."

"If he or she could walk from the fighting point here alone and then flee, why would bother to sit for a minute?" 

"To gain his or her strength probably," the taller one replied, already writing once more, "or perhaps," his right hand stopped all of a sudden as his eyes flickered to the doubtful spot, "actually there was someone who helped him, or her." He turned to his companion at once and asked, "Who is the very first person telling I2 there was an incident here?"

"The First Vice," came the low answer and both stared to each other eyes in deep contemplation.

*   *   *

_Central__Hospital__; Room 614_

_October __2 – 04:37 a.m.___

Tezuka snapped his eyes open. Just for how long he had fallen into slumber? His neck was throbbing painfully for he had bent his head all the time he was asleep, not to mention the hands which had been suspending his head were as stiff as rocks. He straightened his position and glanced to the motionless figure on the bed. Fuji was still under the power of sedatives.

He walked to the private bathroom which was in the room as a part of a VIP room's facility and took several handfuls of water to refresh his face. The cool liquid seemed to penetrate his skin and clear his mind as well. Now that he was back to his sense, the memories of the tears he had cried before felt unforgivably disgraceful. To lose his control that way was not something expected from a respectful I2 agent, moreover from the First Vice who probably would inherit the Solff title in the near future.

The figures at his watch showed it was nearly five in the morning. Fuji's sister said that she would pick her brother up in the morning. _Pick him up_. Silently he wondered how she would ever since her brother had yet to show a sign of consciousness, except if she planned to drag him all the way.

The captain claimed his seat once more, staring at the peaceful face. Something stirred inside him; yet he chose not to chase it. _Enough_. Unintentionally he caught a mark close to Fuji's Adam's apple; a medium-sized almost invisible scratch, like a wound that had faded through time. Instinctively he brought his hand up and touched the mark. Whatever it was, he did not like to see it so close to the prodigy's throat.

All of a sudden strong fingers seized his wrist, stopped its movement of exploring the rough part of Fuji's skin. Automatically Tezuka glanced upward and found a pair of blue orbs was gazing at him angrily.

"What are you doing?" the murderer hissed, his eyes were gleaming menacingly.

He fell silent, as if his body grew numb under the tensai's touch. A moment passed until Fuji took in his surrounding; an unfamiliar room with familiar smell –of course, the Central Hospital- and his captain was sitting beside him. He stared searchingly into the deep brown eyes, trying to find out how the hell he could end up in this place.

"You brought me here." It was clearly a statement, not an inquiry in any rate. 

Both were looking at each other, unable to think what to do in such inapt circumstances. Slowly Fuji's fingers ascended from his captain's wrist to the palm, letting them lie there for a moment too long to be claimed unnoticeable. Still maintaining their contact in the eyes, he moved Tezuka's hand to where it appropriately had to be, in front of its owner.

The captain was observing quietly all the time, even though his heart was far from serene. It thumped so loud when Fuji's fingers gently touched his hand that he almost suspected himself to be deaf of any other sound. Yet it sank in disappointment when the prodigy decided to restore it to its place. From the aqua pools, he knew that the killer was not as calm as he seemed to be. There were too many emotions fighting in them; pain, guilt, fury, and amidst so many agonizing ones he could see a hint of joy, probably because he had brought him there.

He sighed inaudibly and started to speak, "I called your home last night. Your sister said she would come in the morning."

The look Fuji obtained in his eyes was adequate to lure him into guilt –they were cold and bare, as if a fleeting moment of battling emotions seconds before was merely a fragment of his imagination. The next second the tensai replied in a detached tone, "You brought us none but doom with your call."

"Your family has the right to know," Tezuka pulled his patience longer. There go the cold assassin again.

Fuji chose not to reply and diverted his gaze to the dark sky. No sign still for the crack of dawn, except for each minute the night steadily became paler. It was hard to maintain the conversation, now that he felt he was in debt with this person –an I2 agent for God sakes! Gritting his teeth, he let anger corrupted him. He obviously did not plan to faint there in the crime scene. He had foreseen this day to come, when one of the rival clans eventually lost their patience and came to a decision to eliminate the genius's presence in any form; yet it was no outcome he was prepared for.

"Why were they attacking you?" All of a sudden his captain's voice sent him back to present.

"Why do you think I want to break your Tezuka Zone?" The return volley was flat.

Envy. A will to be the first and victor. Great desire to be the strongest. Tezuka could list so many answers he had in mind but none of them was what he wished to converse. _/Why were you avoiding me?/_ The question rang in and out his brain, so thunderous that it put his sanity at stake if it were not to be spoken out loud. Yet, before he could take any step further, the prodigy's voice chimed through the room.

"Why did you save me?"

Yes, why? The captain had questioned himself that night, even in his dream, of lots of 'why's and he was indisposed to hear another 'why', nor to think another answer of that 'why'. Impassively he answered, "I have the hobby not of leaving an injured person whom I come across to bleed away until he dies."

"I will survive," Fuji said, remained unimpressed by the answer, "even though usually I manage to escape them unscathed. But I will admit that they mobilized quite a number in this occasion." Suddenly a contented emerged on his lips, "Ah, they are getting impatient."

The particular sentence caught Tezuka's attention almost instantly. "This has happened before. A lot."

"Welcome to my world."

The captain stared at the smiling prodigy before his eyes. Yes, he smiled casually as if he enjoyed it, as if his life was nothing if it were to be wasted in envious quarrels. To think that he himself had done so much to save him vaporized his patience at once.

"Do you care not for your life?" he demanded, forced his anger down as low as he could.

"I don't have a life."

The answer truly stunned him. Occasionally he met killers who put their life in the tenth number on their priority list, but never once he had encountered the like of Fuji. To admit that he did not have a life so off-handedly... All of a sudden he lunged forward and grabbed the tensai's shoulders, ignoring the slight wince which appeared due to his harsh manner. 

"Look at me," he ordered heatedly, "and tell me once again that you don't have a life."

A look of defiance covered if there indeed was any other emotion on the prodigy's face. "I've never had a life. What kind of life that I have if parts of it can be easily robbed from me?" He brushed his captain's hands off, so briskly that Tezuka found it hard to believe that his friend was wounded. The blue orbs were blazing into his brown ones, "It will be better if you have the hobby of leaving an injured person bleeding to his death."

The captain was taken aback for a moment. His mind was spinning madly as it kept chanting, _/This is not Fuji, I don't know him, this is not Fuji, I don't know him.../_

"Why are you doing this?" Tezuka hissed in a low tone, regardless how much he had hated the word 'why' a mere moment ago.

If Fuji's eyes were threatening enough if they were to be opened in normal situation, the agent found himself facing more bloodcurdling ones at the moment; almost inhuman with frost filling every corner and cleft they had. It was not human, it was the look of a hurt beast that tried to conceal its fright and pain behind the mask of ice. The words which flowed from behind those cold lips were even. "Stay away from me." _/To protect you from myself.../_

Tezuka could hardly believe his ear; yet he refused to relent. Severely he grabbed his friend's hand, still asking, "Why, Fuji?"

"Don't you know the meaning of stay away?" _/She will find out and I shall forget.../_

"Why were you avoiding me?"

The expression on Fuji's face hardened. "I can kill you, Tezuka," his voice rose both in desperation and anger, "right now if I want to. Do not compel me to make that mistake."

"Answer me."

All of a sudden the tensai grasped his captain's shirt, the infusion stand beside him clanked in revolt. "I don't want to forget you, is that enough!?" Fuji almost shouted at this, his eyes were flashing frantically. "What do you have me do to distance yourself away from me?" His last sentence was barely a whisper and despite their intimate proximity, Tezuka was by a hair's breadth convinced that he had heard the ludicrous question correctly.

Before his mind provided him with the way to response, Fuji had disentangled himself from his touch. They locked their gaze, exchanging unspoken words they wished to say. Both were unaware of dim light of dawn began to pour into the room, nor of a little sparrow perching silently on a branch of the tree just outside the window. The captain wanted to reach out and sense the pain which protruded so clearly in those azure eyes, to know why it appeared there; yet his being refused to move. The little something they found in _what could be love _was trivial, almost nothing, incomparable to the life they had woven during seventeen years. It was the chance to end the chaos, he knew, and it merely waited to be taken by him. Because _some loves were never meant to be._

And he took it.

"Very well," he sat back to his chair. A fraction of him was relieved for he was released from a great burden, while leaving most parts of his heart vacant and cold. Yet he pushed them aside, promising himself silently that everything would be put back into order once he had gotten used to the emptiness.

Knocks from behind the door marred the absolute stillness and both the room's occupants looked up. Before any of them could move from their spots, the door had swung open. A longhaired graceful woman holding a handbag stepped soundlessly in. Her vigilant eyes were searching across the room before they rested in relief at the figure of her brother. 

"Shuusuke, how are you?" The shadow in here eyes was partly lifted at the sight of her seemed-healthy sibling, as she approached the two guys.

"Not too bad," her brother answered with a smile, already glided into his usual cheerful persona. She flashed a return beam and turned to the Seigaku's tennis captain who was standing quietly watching as well. She bowed low to him, "Tezuka-san, I truly thank you for taking care of my brother so well."

The taciturn guy repaid the bow, "My pleasure as well." Unconsciously he noted how the heavy atmosphere of the room had dissolved as his eyes flickered to the smiling prodigy; how skillful he had played his charms. It must be countless the many occasions Fuji had used this expertise of his. Then he appraised the young well-dressed lady standing before him. It was difficult to ensure himself that she could have been involved in killing works at any rate. Not that her smiling brother had the face of a murderer himself. He would have agreed if someone nominated these murderers to receive the Oscar.

"This is perhaps odd," the sister smiled sheepishly, "but our mother is incapable to go to look after Shuusuke and she wants to know how he is as soon as possible. Since he seems well enough, I will take him home right away and thus he can meet her."

"Please do so," Tezuka nodded courteously. She reached inside her handbag to take a set of clean clothes out and passed them to her brother. "Change into these, we have to go now."

Fuji took the clothes and stepped down from his bed. At the moment when his feet touched the cold floor, he soon lost his balance, a combined result of sedatives and his loss of blood. Before his knees reached the floor themselves, a pair of strong arms prevented his fall, as his hand unconsciously reached up and took a hold on his captain's shoulder. He sat back to the bed and looked at the taller guy, smiling, "Thank you for that."

His sister raised her eyebrow. "Not too bad?"

His smile brightened at this and he steadied himself once again. "Look, I can manage." 

Yumiko watched her brother made his way to the bathroom and questioned herself if she had indeed done the right thing. As well as he seemed, she knew of how much her younger brother hated to be pitied by anyone –his siblings were no exception. He could act toughly as nothing had been wrong in a moment and later she would find him in a state of challenging the death. Yet they had no option but to go, unless she had decided to put him into the stone confinement again, which was absolutely unhoped-for.

"He is strong enough." Suddenly she heard Tezuka's voice penetrating her dark bottomless thoughts. She looked at him and wondered silently if there was any concealed implication behind the words. The captain seemed so reserved and undisturbed by her weird hurriedness. A thought that he might know their true identity crossed her mind but soon she hurled it out. Perhaps he was merely too polite to inquire further. Nevertheless, the soothing words were taking an effect on her.

"Thank you," she smiled sincerely. Almost as immediate, half of her was drowned in another depressing idea. Was there any chance that her brother and his captain-? 

_/Please, no.../_ She prayed silently as the thought grew darker. She could bear not the idea to have her beloved brother once again immersing himself in wistful dreams of life he could never obtain.

--- ---

_Fuji Yumiko's Car_

_October 2 – 06:01 a.m.___

"They are really reaching the brink of their patience for planning such an ambush," Yumiko declared as soon as her brother had finished reciting the whole yesterday incident to her.

"Seems so," he chuckled lightly, "But no need to worry, I had hindered my blood from dripping with my coat back then. There should be no blood of mine at the crime scene." He leant back to his seat, uttering the upcoming words half to himself, "I have to be more careful in the future if the situation has reached this rate. It is embarrassing to faint and be found by someone, even if he is acquainted to me."

Silence embraced them as she gave a sidelong look to her brother who was staring silently outside the window. The look he had when his friend caught him really bothered her. But was there indeed such coincidence, to think that unconsciously he fell for two guys who had the same authority as tennis captain? Of course there was always a possibility in any case. And if he did, what to do then? She loathed the thought of seeing her brother had his memory erased once again out of emotion. She had to know.

"Who is he?"

The younger of the siblings glanced at his sister in part of bewilderment and part of doubt. "I thought you knew already that he was my tennis captain, judging from the way you act."

She did not divert her attention from the scarce traffic ahead their car. "Only a tennis captain?"

"What do you expect?" Fuji asked casually. 

"I do hope it is as you say," she replied in an apologizing tone, "I'm only worried that you will be carried off, Shuusuke."

Restoring his gaze back to the window of his side, he remained silent. She of course would never guess that he had gained his lost memory back. Not that he intended to tell her –his sister had enough matters to be worried of at hand. 

_Atobe__._ Fuji bit his lips fiercely as the name crossed his mind. Even now, when seven days had glided pass, the pain refused to wear off as well. Yet, he could find no one to blame, since he knew it was his fault to fall for the arrogant Hyoutei's captain. _He was his target,_ and the assassin fell in love with his victim. No wonder his mother was furious and decided that to forget was the best aid to restore him entirely to an emotionless killing machine. Thus, no one to blame. Whose fault was it that he was born in the Fuji family? Who to be blame of his meetings with the two captains? Could he blame God?

_/No./_ Fuji closed his eyes tightly to calm himself down. He had hurt Atobe that much, but he would not have Tezuka to suffer it as well. It should be easier for the Seigaku captain if they had ended it before it went deeper. Still, why the pain he felt was still so great, perhaps even surpassing the one he had endured from his past love? 

Why should it matter anyway? Fuji tried to smile to his vague reflection; he would not even give a damn care if it was much more overwhelming or if he had to live the rest of his life with this excruciating pain throbbing in his chest. As long as he could save Tezuka, he would take everything. He could have hurt everyone else, he could have killed everyone else, but never him.

Little that he knew that his captain underwent no less pain. Only a sparrow, perching silently on a branch of the tree outside of room 614's window knew since it witnessed how the guy inside the room sat on the bed and held himself tightly.

To be continued

**Added Explanation: **

In case you're getting confused of the story or the characters, I will try to elaborate some.

Furthermore about I2: I have mentioned before that a commissioner called Solff leads I2. This organization also has two vice-commissioners, the First Vice and Second Vice. I think you have been able to guess from the story that Tezuka is the First Vice and the Second Vice is Tachibana. Several agents work under each Vice, as you can see Atsushi Kisarazu works under Tezuka. At first I wanted to make it Kamio Akira from Fudoumine, but then I though Kamio would even give his life for Tachibana, so it would not fit if he worked so faithfully for Tezuka. Beside the two vices, I2 has an Elite Board, consisting five persons who continuously supervise the whole work of the organization. Tezuka's grandfather is one of them.

Fuji Siblings: Ah, now about the murderers. You see, the three siblings are suffering almost nervous breakdown due to their mother's doings. A point that I must say is that they don't exactly understand that killing is wrong, at least the two younger ones. They have started their works as assassins from a very young age and that is how they are raised. Take a look at Rapunzel, who spent her life locked in a tower since the wizard who had locked and altogether raised her said the outer world was perilous, that she never dared to go out. Fuji and his siblings suffer the same at this rate. But then Rapunzel met a prince and he changed her life and way of thinking. I'm waiting for this to happen, you know, because in Fuji's case I hope it will be Tezuka ^.^ Just wait for the little nudge, then Fuji will start to think of his own life without his mother.

Rival Clans: Even in the dark world, there is rivalry. In short, many of them envy the Fuji clan out of Fuji Shuusuke's presence as a genius murderer there. And you may have notice the name Saeki I've given to one of the clan ^^ Ah well, that's naughty of me, creating more trouble for myself. I know there are several topics concerning Saeki/Fuji out there ^0^

**Characters Information:**

_Doctor Hanamura:_ Hanamura-sensei from Jyousei Shounan. I know she doesn't appear in the manga but she seems so fit as a doctor, especially since she has worn that white doctor coat in the anime.

_Atsushi Kisarazu:_ He is from St. Rudolph but since I won't expose this school much, I will use him working under Tezuka. He seems reliable and calm enough to be an agent who periodically reports to Tezuka. As a note, the First Vice does trust him in doing many works.

**Author Ramblings:** There goes chapter four! And I have decided to separate them, for a while at least. More still wait for them ^.^ About the love triangle I made at the last chapter, well, I don't really know what I'm doing... I just want to make it that way and Atobe seems suitable for this kind of character. Actually I'm surprised to see that many of you are intrigued to the bit of Atobe/Fuji I put, regardless of the fact that you prefer Tezuka/Fuji at any rate. Really thank you, I'm so scared that all of you are going to hate me for that. But don't worry, this fic is still Tezuka/Fuji, though perhaps you will meet more Atobe/Fuji in the next chapter ^^ I have always believed that true love doesn't have to be first love and I think it's what happening here. Because things have too gone unfair for Atobe, do you have any suggestion what should I do to make some amend for him? To find someone else for him doesn't feel quite right... And the question is, with whom? Really, I make a big mess... _

By the way, can you guess the two characters that are speaking at the middle of the night there in the crime scene? I only had the idea to make it a little bit covered there, the reason of why is unknown. And have you guys heard or seen the fifth opening song of PoT? I think the title is 'Fly High'. I haven't seen it, but I've heard it. Believe it or not, in the first time that song reached my ear, the scenes of Tezuka and Fuji's wedding filled my mind! I mean, come on, that song is so lively and what the hell I'm doing to think of such supposed-to-be-romantic scene? Oh well, forget it, just a crazy part of me ^_^* Thank you once again to my dear reviewers and please review this chapter too. Hope we can meet again not so long after! And happy belated Valentine! ^^

**My Replies:**

**^^ :** We have quite a likeness it seems ^^ I have watched LOTR for 6 times now... Actually I haven't seen 'A Walk to Remember' so I don't really get the resemblance you meant. And of course Tezuka is the only one for Fuji. I merely play with them for now ^o^ 

**peta :** I do thank you for saying that. It really keeps me going, you know. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Shieru :** I understand what you mean, that's why I'm making a love triangle, right? ^^ Sorry if I don't have much of the love-triangle in this chapter, but the next one should, if I can manage. 

**hellen :** Yes, Atobe is Fuji's first love but he is not our Fuji's true love. We both know who is Fuji's true love right? ^.^ About how far the relationship between Atobe and Fuji was, I regretfully have to say that it was quite deep. Atobe is the first person for Fuji who can actually make a way into his heart and if you see Atobe's character, it's hard not to think that they have gone that far. I know it is sad un unfair, but some loves are never meant to be, right?

**firefly :** Thanks for the praise, I really love your review ^^ I hope the Atobe/Fuji doesn't bother you so much.

**N3th3r^v^l@nd : **It was Tezuka who held Fuji's hand. I'm sorry if I described that scene a bit too vague. And I really thank you for your complete support of this fic ^^

**Angel_of _Godess :** Sorry if I make you wait too long. So, how do you like this chapter?

**blue^^ :** I love your review ^^ I don't know why but I just do. I'm really sorry for the lack of Atobe/Fuji in this chapter but I need this chapter, partially to convince myself that I'm still a Tezuka/Fuji fangirl ^.^ Just kidding, I haven't reached that state yet... I hope you like this one as well. By the way, your e-mail address seems familiar to me, but I can't remember where I've seen it before.

**nall :** Well... I don't think Fuji can have both... It's a little too unfair to have two gorgeous guys at the same time ^o^ But I won't be surprised if Fuji actually does XD Actually I have the idea to write the dialogue between Tezuka and Oishi at the beginning of this chapter from your review, thank you for that. I feel that I have to explain a bit of what happened 'that morning'. I will leave the rest to your imagination... ^^

**Mistress Ethereal :** Am I that evil? I hope I will be still alive at the end of this story... ^.^

**Cheeseburger of Doom :** Glad to see you reviewing me because you make great stories yourself ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	6. Chapter Five : Weaver of Fate

**Author Notes:** Anyone surprised to see me updating so fast? Well, compared to the whole month of delay I usually make, I think this is fast enough ^^ I just can't resist my will to write, which bring me more troubles than advantages, believe me... Beside, I'm so willing to post this chapter on 29th of February (God, it's Fuji's birthday!) or else I will have to wait for another four years. Perhaps the update date in ff.net will appear as 28 but I'm on 29 now! That and the great reviewers who are completely nudging me to continue. Thanks to you all! Anyway here's the sixth part, dedicated to my sister who can patiently stand my madness for Prince of Tennis and Saiyuki: Reload ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** Please, I won't write a fanfic if I own them. This plot will be in the anime!

**WARNING: **

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: PG-13 for kissing and cursing. Major Atobe/Fuji, even though it's only a flashback.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

**Chapter Five: Weaver of Fate**

_A Park Near to Hyoutei High School_

_October 4 – 05:29 p.m._

Stunning was perhaps the word that passer-bys enjoying their hassle-free evening or them who merely waited for night to come at the open park right next to Hyoutei High School thought of the unfamiliar figure that was leaning to the low railing circling the field. So graceful was the way he slanted, though it was unpremeditatedly made so, that any artist would be immensely pleased to have this view poured into their canvas, perhaps titled 'Dusk in Delusion'. Blends of yellow and crimson shade that setting sun had bequeathed upon the fair gentle face would give them more than a little difficulty in creating the similar colour from paints. And a great artist indeed, who was able to portrait the surreal smile playing on his exquisite lips.

Someone who had the heart enough to mar this picture of heavenly serenity and approached the lone stranger would have seen apprehension buried deep within the azure eyes, tarnishing the endowed title of tranquility into the last pieces. They were not looking at the vista of sunset nor to the joyful children running to and fro playing their ball as the amused smile should have suggested. In exception of his physical being, Fuji Shuusuke was not there. 

The day before was a mess. He was to act bold and thoughtful, cool and composed, as he usually behaved while a part of him was still asleep under the weight of redundant sedatives he had been drugged with. When his mother summoned him, the tensai was forced to exert his acting skill to its full extent lest she would learn that his masterful report was as empty as a lie which would subsequently put him into the bitter confinement. Not a thing a half-sober guy would desire, especially with his siblings involved. However these were not the thoughts that have taken his awareness as a prisoner.

Tezuka Kunimitsu. That son of a bitch refused to leave his mind alone, even now when it had regained most of his consciousness. Today's practice was no help at all. Being a proud one of his self-restraint, Fuji decided to attend it, regardless of how much reluctance he felt to see him vividly in a posture of a living man. Of course he would not commute his choice of leaving him; nonetheless meeting the captain in person was never an occurrence he could plot. Too many capricious points were interlaced and he might end giving away his feelings from the eyes. It proved damn right.

The meeting itself was a one in a million chance and yet it happened. They shared the same court obviously but the prodigy was careful enough not to look at him straight in the eye. Things went well and no one was suspicious that there had been a small quarrel between them. Occasionally he could feel Tezuka's gaze piercing his back but why would he care anyway? If he could not stand little stares, how would he deal with the much more excruciating pain which nestled eternally within his heart? Everything was flawlessly under control, but why the hell Ryuzaki-sensei had ever come across to the idea of calling for them together in the same time? The matter she intended to talk was not even that important! Or he should have called it fiasco? She asked the captain and the prodigy to spend their time in more and more practices and one-to-one matches. Yes, it was a fiasco and would be a fiasco.

And there they were, ended only the two of them in the deserted court. Thankfully, he could still carry on a conversation during their way to the changing room, however one-sided it was. He knew, his captain must be furious of him behaving so casually after what had just happened among them for he was trying his best to conceal the same emotion. And after so much hard work and relent, he let his mask fall.

It was a moment of coincidence. He was discarding his soaked tennis shirt when suddenly the wooden bench in the room which was occupying its normal place innocently appeared to be a bit more interesting than it should seem. Then thousands of pictures of their lovemaking began to pour, filling his line of sight with pleasing images, nevertheless disagreeable. It happened in not more than three seconds; yet when the prodigy finally looked up, he found his captain had been watching him for some times. He was caught off guard for a while before swiftly closing his eyes again and presenting his typical smile.

But Tezuka had seen it. It was only for a second but the tensai had let his guard down. He dreaded of what the other guy could have possibly seen in his eyes in that one moment. Misery? Anguish? Yearning? Or perhaps deeper? He dared not to think. Whatever it was, Tezuka did not say a word and merely walked out the room. Left inside, Fuji did not know either to feel relieved or upset.

"Look out!"

A swoosh sound along with the scream wake him up. Automatically he brought his right hand up and tilted his head slightly to the left as a ball glided into his palm. A small-sized football with scratches and dried mud here and there. He looked down and took into his view a set of horrified little faces, petrified watching his agility. Broadening his smile, Fuji tossed the ball, which was caught by one of them. The boy beamed bashfully and gave him a wave.

He waved back and they started to play again, although he doubted with more caution than before. A minute later the ball kicked a man's head and the kids turned into cute little statues again. Fuji laughed at this and realized for the first time that evening he was actually enjoying the park.

The place was beautiful at dusk. Pleasant relaxing breeze and the golden glow of sunset made him feel like he had submerged himself into dreams, a realm that was too good to be true. And the voices. Chirping of birds fluttering their wings to their nest, laughter of children, far-off splattering sound of water; in this place he could believe that he actually was a part of this world. It was lost to him of when this park had begun to be his sanctuary, a place that he would go, deliberately or not, whenever he felt that his life should have never existed.

His gaze traveled along the park, studying every parts of it before eventually stopped at one spot. A forlorn smile took over his lips. Memories, ever so priceless and irreplaceable. He remembered his own memories there, under the golden-leafed tree. Precisely a year ago on an autumn evening just like this.

---Flashback---

The park was not crowded but never really uninhabited as well with several children and joggers pacing around. Fuji strolled to a particular golden tree as his keen eyes kept scanning the surroundings. He arrived there precisely at 5 o'clock but his inviter was nowhere to be seen. Oh well then, let he just sit and read. It was a good thing that he brought a book. The Big Bad City by Ed McBain; not his usual taste, but he was not truly inflexible in this department. There was nothing wrong with giving it a try.

He was up to page 17 when a pair of shoes came into his sight, halting right next to his sitting spot. The tensai looked up and found a pair of dark-blue eyes staring down at him. The newly-arrived guy had a smirk lavishing his lips as his right hand settled itself on the brown tree bark.

"You're late," the prodigy announced nonchalantly.

"I said around five, not at five," the newcomer countered, cocking his head to a side, "I still have fifty minutes to six."

"Typical." It was the only comment given by the smiling prodigy; true as it was, since the Hyoutei captain rebuffed whatever thing against his words, or to be more precise, against his judgment of what the words supposed to mean. No response came as the other guy merely sat down as well with his back leaning on Fuji's bent leg. The tensai raised his eyebrows. "And? Am I allowed to find out of why the invitation came?"

"Nothing in particular," Atobe answered as his hand shoved Fuji's knee down, claiming a spot for his head on the tensai's lap. A smirk emerged on his lips when he looked up, catching two aqua pools staring at his direction in silent amusement. "Since Coach has let us to have this day off, I decide to spend this rare albeit well-welcomed opportunity taking a full benefit of it. This park is quite a place to kill one's time, isn't it?"

There was a silence interrupting their sinuous dialogue and again Fuji had his eyebrows lifted, this time in complete disbelief. "I can hardly trust my ears that those words are actually coming from your mouth."

An unrestrained chortle answered his small remark. Both had their eyes fixedly on each other before ultimately Fuji chose to pick his book up and started to read again. His idle hand was laid immobile and unused on the soft grass to his side, unwilling to answer teases Atobe had planned in setting his head comfortably there. 

_/Not playing it easy, aren't you_?/ the captain thought, somewhat pleased by the unexpected progress. _/No, you've never played this easy at all./_  It was not as if the attitude had annoyed him at any rate; on the contrary it amused him to no end. To think of it now, perhaps it was why the prodigy had intrigued him so. That sort of will not to take an interest over the captain doings or remarks and a kind of detached atmosphere surrounding him. He must admit the more unattainable Fuji was determined to be, the more effort he would put to conquer him.

Not that Fuji was conquerable, as his name probably would have already stated. Atobe realized this perfectly when he stared at the pair of ocean's depth which was mirroring generally nothing but lines from the book. Despite the fact that he had proudly declared the tensai as his, not once his own heart was ever convinced. Long it had suffered doubts he had never spoken out loud. It was too ridiculous to admit that the almighty captain was losing his confidence out of nothing but emotion. And so they never eased off. There were times during their lovemaking that he would whisper 'you are mine' over and over again, as bizarre as it could be, merely to convince his being that Fuji was actually there, loving him. And Fuji would only smile, that distant smile that never failed to build more doubts within him. Yet, he had never left him.

_/But you are mine./ _He settled on that thought resolutely. How he detested his uncertainty, and he abhorred it even more in this state, when he was only able to see Fuji's eyes in a form of lustrous blue slits due to his unprofitable position. He did not like to have him staring elsewhere but his way. With a sudden rashness, he swept the green book aside from his line of sight. "Do not read."

Fuji made a slight frown on his ever joyous countenance. "We are not conversing either. You are the one who stay silent."

"Really? So you want to converse?" the captain rose from his position and leveled his gaze forebodingly with those captivating sapphire orbs, intimidation clouded over his own eyes. "Fine, let's converse."

Deep marine eyes met cerulean ones as Atobe crushed his lips upon the prodigy's. Fierce and demanding was the move of his tongue while on the other side, pushed backward to the tree bark, Fuji responded calmly. His tongue traveled so slow, continuously taunting and teasing him, that blind hunger robbed almost all senses the captain had. He tried to force his way in to no avail; Fuji was not about to relent so easily. Skillfully the tensai wind a rhythm in their kiss until both moved at the same pace. Then he retracted, letting his captain to taste every corner of his mouth, with little intrusions of his tongue every now and then which nearly sent his companion over the edge in pure bliss and torment.

When they eventually pulled back both tennis players had their breaths coming in and out in ragged gasps. Atobe stared at the slightly dazed but ever so tempting look of his tensai, the look which made loving him so easy, if no consequence was considered all along. His right hand found its place on the rough tree trunk next to Fuji's face, still refusing to increase the somewhat little distance they had in between.

"Is this how conversing always goes with you?" the prodigy inquired with a teasing smile as he stayed still, no intention to back away from his spot at all.

"This is my way to converse," he answered in his commanding tone, not leaving the spellbinding azure eyes even for a second, "to some who are really arduous to deal with."

Fuji chuckled light-heartedly. "Unfortunately I am one of them. Well, at least now I manage to learn of why so many people are afraid to converse with you."

"You're not," the captain pointed out the prominent fact.

"Should I?" The relentless smile was still there, on the immodestly tempting lips which no seemed-so-innocent guy like him should own. It made every part of his body throb with need to feel them pressed on his own skin.

"Do not even try," he whispered the answer to those lips with a considerable degree of threat before claiming them once more. As hard as it might be, he struggled not to be carried away by the skillfulness of Fuji's tongue, while his left hand rummaged through the inner pocket of his jacket, searching for a thing which appeared to be his ulterior motive of ordering the prodigy to come. Cautiously he put it on Fuji's neck.

The tensai stopped abruptly and glanced down, slightly surprised by a cross pendant dangling on a grey almost black chain on his chest. Sapphire embellished the cross, a colour he seemed to recognize only too well. With a little smile he looked up, upon a pair of similar coloured eyes. "Isn't it me who supposed to give you a present today?"

"I merely make sure that you do remember about my birthday."

"Well, I do hope that I am forgetting that little fact," he laughed good-naturedly and a second later his tone fell into a gentler one, "but I don't. Thank you and happy birthday, my dear captain."

They waited for a moment before Atobe cut the silence. "What? You have no present for me?" his voice was echoing utter disapproval.

The prodigy laughed at this. "I should have known why I want to forget about your birthday in the first place." His eyes shone luminously, glimmering in the red ray of setting sun, as his thought drifted to the surprise party he and the rest of the team had prepared for the Hyoutei captain that night. Slyly the tensai answered, "Later, my captain. I promise I will give it to you tonight."

"Tonight, eh?" Atobe repeated in amusement, "Well, then I won't mind to wait a little longer."

Fuji poked him on his brow slowly. "I think I can see some dirty thought going into that head of yours, am I right? I can assure you none of them can be materialized that easily. I mean it if I said it was a _present_."

"What if I say that you are a present to me," suddenly the captain answered in a more subdued tone which caught the tensai instantaneously. He pressed his temple to his companion's, staring intently into immeasurable aqua pools. "I lied about the cross. I bought it merely to remind you about me," his tone rose slightly, "You are mine, Fuji. Do not ever give your heart to another, guy or girl."

"Possessive jerk," the prodigy commented with a playful smile. Yet soon it melted into a gentle one as he answered, "Never."

A warm smile emerged on the captain's lips as his fingers danced alongside Fuji's cheek down to his jaw. It was true that at first, his pride was the one which forced him into dominating the tensai with his imperturbable attitude toward the respective Hyoutei captain. But once he got to know him, it was absolutely impossible not to fall in love with him. Collecting all emotions and anxieties he kept in his heart, he poured them into the words he longed so much to say. 

"I think I love you."

Fuji chuckled and leant even closer. "I think I don't."

"You are the worst liar," he mocked lightly, sensing a festive smile was spreading from inside his heart until it reached the surface of his lips. With a last glance to his prodigy, he took the enticing lips once more into a passionate kiss.

_/Of course./_ Fuji thought silently, letting his eyelids to shut gradually. Of course it was a lie. There was no way he would not love the first person that had succeeded in finding a way into his ice-covered heart. The first, and perhaps the last.

---End of Flashback---

A train of laughs sent him back to reality. He snapped his head up, to find the group of children trying to chase the ball passing him. A relieved sigh escaped his slightly parted lips; it was a good thing that the reminiscence stopped there, or else he probably would end up spilling tears from his eyes or worse. It was wrong to set his feet off to this park in the first place.

Too many memories. He stared at the small river with its water depicting an almost perfect reflection of the sunset. A smile crossed his lips as soon as he recalled the moment when regulars of Hyoutei decided to throw Shishido into the river, a celebration of his birthday. It took every effort Ohtori could exert to calm his rage down. But anyway they threw a party for him afterward and the frown on his face did subside. And it was that night, the memorable night at Shishido's birthday party, Atobe did proclaim that Fuji was his, though not quite explicitly, in front of their teammates. To think...damn! 

Fuji diverted his gaze to the yellowing grass beneath him. Could he not just enjoy the park in its beauty as well as serenity and unbothered by long-lost memories? His grip on the railing grew tighter. Fine, it was a test for him then. He should be able to resist these thoughts or he would never set his mind at ease anyhow. Perhaps it was the true purpose of him going to the place, to face the recollections themselves.

Haunting strides of footsteps held his awareness at once. On second thought, perhaps it was not really a good idea of going here. He knew those paces unfortunately too well. The fact that his haven was located next to Hyoutei High School seemed to have completely gone from his mind.

With a deliberate slowness, Fuji turned around and stared indifferently to a person who had halted several paces from him. The Hyoutei captain was in his school uniform and had his hands shoved into his pocket.

"I know I can find you here."

"Atobe-san." Fuji inclined his head slightly. Leaning back casually, he had an aloof smile put on his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

The taller guy decided not to respond to the question as his brow created a noticeable frown, "So now I'm _Atobe-san_ again? Have you developed this new habit since you decided to dump me?"

The tensai tried to ignore a slight twitch of pain appearing in his stomach and presented another heedless smile. "Saa, you don't have to put it that way, do you?"

No one made any visible move for a moment as they continued staring at each other –Fuji had his eyes closed however. The next statement from Atobe appeared to have no relevance at all with their current state.

"This uniform suits you better then the one you're wearing now."

Fuji chuckled lightly, "Ah, well, I don't suppose I can enter Seigaku with Hyoutei's uniform, no matter how fine it suits me."

The rival captain decided to drop the subject. _As evasive as always_. Fuji always knew how to pull a conversation until the person he was conversing with forgot what he was actually needed to say and damn him to master this ability so well. Yet, being the one who had once been very intimate with the prodigy, the method wouldn't work on him so easily. He stepped closer and stopped beside his former teammate. 

"Care to enlighten me of why you left?" The question was asked so with such authority that it resembled order more than inquiry.

Beside him, the shorter guy crossed his legs. The smile never disappeared from his fair face even for a blink. "You know, I always believe that some things are best to be left unsaid."

"Is that a _no_?"

"What do you think?"

Never answering specifically 'yes' or 'no', it was Fuji. Atobe could not help but to wonder how the hell he was able to stay sane living beside the cunning tensai during those four months. Yet he prodded on. "Answer me."

Fuji noted ironically of the resemblance between the two captains. He remembered of being asked the same query merely two days ago. Putting aside the stupendous arrogance and the remarkably high level of self-centeredness, Atobe was Tezuka in many ways. Perhaps his current leader was more uncommunicative; but when it came to pursuing a subject, they both could really be a pain in the neck. He offered a modest smile. "Regretfully I have to say that question has no answer, at least for now."

_/Incredibly subtle, and very typically Fuji/_ the taller guy thought grimly. He had no idea how to get through the thick walls surrounding the tensai; a year ago Fuji did not put this kind of barrier forth. With an inaudible sigh, he shifted his gaze to the left and found himself stunned by the exquisite picture before his eyes. From the first time they met, he had admitted –though rather heedlessly- that the prodigy was fine-looking. Yet, not seeing him for nearly nine months seemed to weaken his reminiscence of how beautiful Fuji could be. The darkening sky made a perfect background to the slightly illuminating figure, making an impression as if an angel had materialized before him. With a sudden rush of longing, he remorsefully thought if only there was nothing wrong going on between them, the divine being would still be his.

Compulsively he reached out and touched the swaying brown hair, feeling them caressing his skin. With a wistful tone he whispered, "Is it because of _him_?"

The soft threads left his fingers as the owner turned to face him, a flat smile was directed at him. "And who is this 'him'?"

Atobe laughed dryly and out of the blue grabbed Fuji's shoulder; another act which reminded the tensai of Tezuka. "Do you think you have concealed your liaison with the great Tezuka-sama so flawlessly? Even I have heard some displeasing rumors about you both." 

Fuji felt his eyes were ripped open forcefully by invisible hands. "You have?" _/Then probably she has found out as well.../_

"Damn right I have," the captain snapped irritably and moved forward, cornering the prodigy harshly against the railing. His dark eyes were reduced into a pair of ominous slits as his voice ascended in stern accusation. "Haven't you promised me that you would never look at others? Why, Fuji? What the hell is going on?"

The smaller guy sought helplessly for an answer other than _'I am a murderer, please stay away from me' _under the piercing gaze Atobe bestowed upon him. If he were to reveal the truth now, there was no point of their suffering all the way and it would only put his former captain in a more dangerous position. Yet, he noted with a minor pang of guilt, it felt so nice to be back in those arms again, to look into those navy eyes again. A small mocking laughs appeared somewhere in his head and images that he had wished no more to see began to unfold. Fuji closed his eyes deliberately to amass his composure and decided to take his most preferred response: evasion.

He took a grip on both of the captain's shoulders and leapt high, liberating himself from the imprisonment. With the agility he had gained from his harsh trainings, the prodigy landed gracefully several metres from his astonished captain. Lifting his tennis bag to his shoulder, he cast a final smile at Atobe. 

"I'm afraid those questions also hold no answer."

The taller guy only could see him walking away, leaving the unanswered behind. He must exploit every bit of effort he had to not shout the question out loud: just why? Was it too much for Fuji to just admit that the other captain had stolen his interest? Suddenly leave he felt anger breed within him. He resented the tensai for not answering, for not erasing his doubt, for allowing the flicker of hope in his heart to stay alight. 

Atobe looked up at the wine-coloured sky as the sun sank even deeper to the west. _Times_, which would never come back; it was the only thing human being couldn't beat, the one that many said would heal any wound. But now, times seemed powerless to erase his pain. His first love and the Goddess of Fate were playing a game on them.

_/"I think I love you."/_

_/No,/_ he smiled bleakly at the spot next to him where the tensai was merely a minute ago. _/I knew I loved you, and I still do./_

--- ---

_I2 Headquarters; The First Vice Office_

_October 4 – 07:05 p.m._

There were unusual bustles living up the I2 headquarter. Sitting straightly on his chair in the spacious room devoted to the First Vice, Tezuka could hear almost clearly the steady sound of peripatetic footsteps which were passing continuously in front of his office. The crucial place used to be mute of any sound, a perfect depiction of the dwelling of those who had performed countless enigmatic deeds. It was for the assignment that they would undertake in two hours, which had made the bureau felt less like a cemetery. According to several spies they had assigned throughout numerous fishy groups, a murder would take place that night, at 9 o'clock sharp, at a minister's residence.

The First Vice thoroughly reread the plan he had fastidiously set up. Appointed by the Solff to lead the particular mission, he must assure himself that everything would go precisely according his plot. He of course perceptively aware that the plan still had few gaps which could eventually lead them to failure; still it was the best one he could come with at the moment.

Actually it was an excellent strategy, if only he had not learnt to breed that doubt within him. Ever since he knew Fuji, he had been compelled to raise his opinion concerning assassins in the skill department. Not that he undervalued them before; but if every killer out there –or at least the ones he would face in this operation- were as good as Fuji, he doubted that the plan would very much work. Not to mention that he was almost convinced that he would meet Fuji tonight, under a very inconvenient circumstance. 

Well, there was nothing else he could do if he was unable to find a better idea. Noticing that he still had thirty minutes until the last check took place, Tezuka turned his attention at his computer. He made for the internal search engine and typed the word 'FUJI'. Plentiful answers regarding anything related to the word 'FUJI' appeared on his monitor and the agent silently wished that the word were not so ubiquitous.

Finally he came to what he was searching. The Fuji Clan. An old historical family in Japenese Society. Held a powerful influence in economics and politics due to the innumerable companies they owned. The head of the family had passed away fourteen years ago and for the time being the entire clan was led by his wife. There was a picture of an aristocratic-looking woman at the side of the commentary.

Tezuka leant back to his comfortable chair and stared at the picture. The patrician woman looked nothing like Fuji, but he was not sure himself that they were related. He had no idea who Fuji's parents were since the prodigy had never revealed his family much, save for a younger brother whom they met in a tournament against St. Rudolph. His suspicion was merely based in common knowledge that many of the old clans were still preserving the habit of having a squadron of killers in their family just in case. Of course the I2 had tried once to infiltrate the respected clan, but the effort seemed to end in vain since the family was too strict.

A glimpse of the prodigy's face crossed his mind. Tezuka wondered what the reason behind all killings he had done was. To his knowledge, there was no palpable connection between the unsolved cases. Why, then? 

His meanderings were stopped by a sense of another's presence in the room. Must be Atsushi; there were few who could move as soundless as he was.

"Is the preparation finished?" he called out.

"Yes, Sir," a dark figure stepped out from a shadowy corner, presenting the impassive face of his loyal agent. "You are needed now. The last check will be begun momentarily."

Tezuka rose from his seat and shut his computer down. With his paper plan at hand, he reached for his trench coat which previously was draped at the back of his chair. There was resentment stirring inside him. He knew he began to hate all of these assignments with the prospect of meeting Fuji at the battlement. They would not kiss this time; they would aim guns at each other head.

--- ---

_Fuji's Residence; Yuuta's Bedroom_

_October 4 – 07:16 p.m._

"Where is that damn lock pick!?" Yuuta yelled furiously at no one in particular. His two older siblings watched him in quiet amusement though both knew pretty well where the lock pick was –hidden safely under the pillow. As for everything, Fuji could hardly resist the urge to tease his brother, being the most innocent altogether short-tempered of the three, and probably the purest soul in that filthy dwelling packed with foul murderers. His presence had always been a relief to the other two and his occasional homecomings from his dormitory made the house feel more inhabitable. Unfortunately for the youngest one, it had brought him more calamities than benefits, surviving as an object of his brother's twisted affection.

After more searching through his desk –where he had left the damn thing as along as he recalled- suddenly the outraged Yuuta turned to his brother and accused blatantly. "Aniki! This is one of your pranks, isn't it? Where is it!?"

Fuji, who seemed to be harmlessly busy checking his Beretta, looked up and smiled innocently. "My pranks? Yuuta, I don't think I understand-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LOCK PICK!?"

"Ah, your lock-pick," the older brother nodded understandingly, as if he had just learnt of the fact that his brother had lost a _lock pick_ a second ago. "Saa, let's see... I think I'll let you know if you kiss me."

"ANIKI!!!"

A stream of laughter coming from their sister filled the room; she always enjoyed the endless teasing Fuji made to their brother and today was no exception. To witness the cute face burning into brilliant shades of red was much more satisfying than to walk on their usual depressing duty in silence and gloom. Fuji still had the beatific smile on his countenance as he fished out the hidden lock pick. Yuuta glared at him and seized it instantaneously with much incoherent growling.

"Nee-san, can you hand me those shurikens?" Fuji pointed at the set of neatly arranged small blades. His sister complied the request in a bit of wonder. 

"You will need these?" she questioned, handing the leather case.

"These blades?" Fuji repeated absent-mindedly; he was still too much amused by the 'baka aniki' grumblings erupting from his fuming brother. "Ah yes, it seems that we will have a little encounter with the I2 guys tonight. We'll have to be more careful, right?"

Yumiko scrutinized her brother silently. The fact that he would soon meet his captain in most likely a very problematic situation, did not seem to bother him even the slightest. She still held doubts that those two were somehow more than just teammates and on top of that, she did not trust that smiling look. It was a mask that had been fervently glued to his face; a smile had always been the most impenetrable facade. She knew, her brother had to smile all the times, or else he would not able to live under such circumstances.

"Ah, Yuuta, you're touching the lock pick without your gloves on," she heard him mentioning the little detail. "You'll leave fingerprints on it." The next second, another roar exploded from the youngest brother.

"AND WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE HIDING THEM!?"

She could not restrain a smile from appearing on her lips. No matter how cruel the game they were involved in, at least for now, they were together to face their fate.

--- ---

_Would-Be Crime Scene_

_October 4 – 08:32 p.m. _

Thirty black figures moved without a sound surrounding the dark mansion. Tezuka waited on a branch of a thickly covered tree, his scrupulous eyes continuously scanned the area. The murderers could emerge anytime soon. At least, he had his agents ready in positions as exactly as he wanted, to guard the life of someone who actually shunned them. Out of concern, the First Vice had sent him an announcement that a number of assassins would probably attempt to take his life this night and the owner of the mansion merely laughed, saying that he was accustomed to obtain a death threat everyday in the last ten years.

He snorted at the thought. But of course; no matter how much he wished to neglect this somewhat important man, an order was an order. The Solff had decided to take this matter on his hand and Tezuka had to accomplish it. There was-

_/Here they come!/_ He sensed more than heard mobility somewhere beneath him. Clutching the grip of his katana, he pinned his gaze down at a noticeable dark shape, lurking cautiously under the tree where he was perching. One person it was, but where were the rest? Surely he would not come to finish the risky murder alone, would he?

Another shadow ran passing him, too fast that the form had vanished into thin air before he could react. The one below him had yet to stir from his spot. Tezuka contemplated for a moment of what to do. He could chase the sprinting one but he still had about six agents guarding the area where that swift figure was heading. On the contrary, he could choose to detain the waiting company and if he managed to, probably they would have a more clear explanation regarding the clandestine group. It was very unlikely that the captive would speak, even under torture, but there was no harm to try, wasn't it?

Confirming that his Smith & Wesson was placed within his reach, the First Vice leapt down, emerging right in front of the silent murderer. The other person seemed to be flabbergasted for a while, before drawing out a katana as well. From the outline he could dimly make on account of the moonlight, he settled on a conclusion that whomever he was confronting was a male.

Tezuka dashed first and the other guy easily blocked his opening attack. Strong he was but the agent knew that he himself was much more powerful. He lunged forward, forcing the unidentified person to step into a clearer space. A pair of fiery grey eyes greeted him as they shifted from the shadow under the tree. Indistinctly recognition seeped into his brain, yet he could not put exactly where he had actually met this person since the rest of his face was covered with a piece of black garment.

_/He's good,/_ Tezuka praised silently after a few consecutive slashing, _/but not to fight me./_

It appeared to be true when he finally decided to end the unnecessary battle. With a slight twist of his wrist, the katana flew out of his opponent's grasp and fell piercing the slightly sodden earth. Tezuka offered no chance for the other to fetch his blade and thrust frontward. Before his sword was able to scratch the other's skin, suddenly a shuriken whizzed out of nowhere, aimed at him. He managed to skip backward before the sharp-edged knife could slice his flesh. He eyed the small blade incredulously. How was it possible? He hardly sensed the presence of a third person in that region!

Paying no further heed to the newcomer, he scurried to his adversary who almost retrieved his katana back. With two opponents at hand, he could hardly be careless anymore. A little bit lamentable, but he had no choice but to consent some blood-spilling. His left hand was raised, clasping his katana firmly, and slashed down...

...until his hack was obstructed by another katana. 

Seemed that the newcomer had joined the battle. Tezuka noted a signal to leave was given to his previous opponent, who nodded and immediately bolted to the darkness behind him right away. His new foe drew back his katana all of a sudden and the agent spotted that his left hand was moving around his black-covered waist, obviously looking for a gun. Wasting no time, he pulled out his own Smith & Wesson.

And both aimed their guns at each other.

Time seemed to have stopped when Tezuka beheld a pair of well-known cerulean eyes appearing before him as the owner snapped them open. The aqua orbs widened even so slightly as he recognized whom the agent he confronted actually was. 

There they were, stood motionlessly with each guns touching the other's brow. No sound could be heard, ever for the soft rustle of the wind, as if the rest of the world were waiting as well with bated breath for what to come. They waited and the two continued staring, face impassive and emotionless.

A soft click came from Tezuka's Smith & Wesson, yet his adversary barely flinched. The blue eyes kept gazing at him with as much calmness as hostility could offer. An ironical wave passed the taller guy as he stiffened his right hand around his gun. No use to threat him; Fuji knew well that his captain would not be able to pull the trigger no matter what, an upsetting fact which he was also completely aware of.

_/So, it has come like this in the end.../_ the captain thought bitterly. _/I'm here, before you, aiming my gun at you, and yet can't shoot you.../_

A flicker of emotion crossed the cold azure jewels. For a fleeting moment, they softened, countless feelings could be seen wrestling in them. And the next second they were shot dead into emptiness once more.

All of a sudden, the assassin shifted to the left and hoisted his right slender leg rapidly. With a slight kick, Tezuka's hand had been put away to his side. The agent however, never meant to take it lying down. Almost as instant, he moved his left hand to seize his opponent's wrist. The next was proven to be unpredictable. Instead of backing off, the prodigy lunged forward and took a grip on his captain arm, lifting his body lightly until Tezuka felt a kick was settled on his opposite shoulder. With that, Fuji managed to free his hand.

His right arm was throbbing in revolt as he looked up and yet found nobody in his sight. The agent was not truly surprised though, considering how deft the prodigy was. But once again, he would not take it without vengeance. Quickly he took the course where his first opponent went.

His brain ceaselessly reeled. He loathed himself up to the point of being disgusted. To be powerless facing Fuji was one thing, and made the whole lot worse, he let him go. Unconsciously his fingers curled into a fist. Something must be done to make amend.

The mansion loomed before him ominously as Tezuka halted. A window was left open; deliberately or not, he found it suspicious. Hastily he hid himself behind a nearby tree, vanishing his presence from the enemy's line of sight. And there he stayed still, his eyes lingered to the glass window and the dark space behind it. Oh yes, how he hated to wait, as unavoidable as it was in his profession.

His patient was paid back when a black figure emerged from the window, obviously was fleeing from something. A determined look covered his face. No mistake this time. Precisely after the villain ran passing him, the agent took one step forward and with the backside of his katana, hit the uninvited guest straight at the neck. As expected, he fell unceremoniously forward with an audible thud to the ground.

Tezuka watched his victim struggling ineffectively to stand up as his fellow colleagues ran from every direction he could mention, flocking them. Amidst the jumbled murmurs, he could catch one of them said admiringly, "You did it, Sir! You catch one of them!"

"What will you expect from the First Vice?"

"Well, of course!"

"Will you just pick him up and see who actually it is?" Tezuka muttered irritably.

Two of his subordinates rapidly complied his order as they got the villain on his knees. The fabric coating his head was torn open and Tezuka stared in mild surprise at the rampant face of Fuji Yuuta.

To Be Continued

**Author Ramblings:** Poor Yuuta to run into Tezuka so many times ^^ And the last time is definitely the worst; he is caught! For those who wait for Tezuka/Fuji, no need to worry, I will have many of them in the next chapter. Hopefully I can keep this fast-update for the next chapters. By the way, I have decided what should I do with this story unless something can change my mind. Oh yes, I'm going evil... *cackles* Partly because I want Tezuka to just go and propose Fuji... Come one, you know many after that prodigy of yours! *sweatdrop* Don't mind me... One thing, after writing that Atobe/Fuji part, I began to feel that I should write about their past in another fic, perhaps a one-shot. Is that necessary? Anyway, thank you for reading and I do hope you will review!

Just for fun, I want to thank these following songs, moreover the composers and the singers for helping me writing this chapter ^^ : 

- _October_ from Prince of Tennis, sung by Suwabe Junichi, Atobe's seiyuu (for the Atobe/Fuji part)

- _Michishirube_ from DNAngel (for most part of the fic)

- _Don't Look Back_ from Prince of Tennis, sung by Aozu (for the Fuji siblings part)

- _X OVA background music_ (for the 'aiming guns at each other' part; really one of the coolest instrumental songs I've ever heard) 

**My Replies:**

**Cheeseburger of Doom:** You deserve the compliment, and I mean it! Of course, angst deserves to be worshipped... what am I talking about? Don't mind me ^_^* Thank you for the review! Hope you like this too!

**Pure Assassin:** Wow, I like your nickname... Thanks for saying that, I hope you will be equally happy to see this update ^^ True! I just love lovers in denial, but that should be obvious now ne? 

**AndyJune:** You know, I always contemplate over that little detail (Atobe is Fuji's first love) because I keep bringing troubles up for our Tezuka/Fuji *sigh* Sorry if this chapter doesn't have many Tezuka/Fuji but I promise you the next one will. I think it will contain nothing but Tezuka/Fuji... ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Angel_of_Godess:** You did jump out of chair? *blink* Really? Ahh, I'm flaaaaaattttered! ^.^ I really thank you for keep encouraging me, that mean so much... I hope I can fulfill your hope and thanks for the prayer!

**nall:** I really have to resist my urge to torture Tezuka so much. Frankly 'that morning' is embarrassing for him, isn't it? I'm glad you like Fuji's sentence because truthfully I kept changing that part until the time I posted the chapter. I made the right decision then? Thanks ^^ I totally agree with you about killing Fuji's mother! But if I do it, there will be no story, right? ^_^* About Saeki, hmm... actually I have an interesting plot to play with him, but that will mean I'm adding trouble to this already-troublesome fic... I hope I can find a right spot to materialize my evil plan *insert evil laugh* One more thing, I begin to agree with you that Fuji should have both, especially after I finished writing the flashback part, but... well, I have to be fair. Never agreed of polyandry, no matter how much I'm torn between those two gorgeous captains... Really thank you for the wonderful review!

**hellen:** Thank you for writing such long review, I truly enjoy reading it! ^^ I hope you're not too upset with the bits of Atobe/Fuji I insert here, I think I need to explain a few things by writing that part. Ah, thanks also for the suggestion! I still haven't decided whom to be paired with Atobe, but yes, I will get someone for him. I know by my heart that this fic won't end up as Atobe/Fuji, I love my favorite paring too much for that and I'm not that cruel to actually **kill **Atobe, though I must admit that idea crossed my mind for several times ^_^* Thanks for your wish, I'm better now, but perhaps I wish to be sick again if you'll really send Fuji to baby-sit me ^.^ I will never turn down such tempting offer...

**frejya:** Thanks! How do you like the Atobe/Fuji part in this chapter? ^^


	7. Chapter Six : A Momentous Second

**Author Notes:** The next chapter! Am I too fast? ^^ I must admit that I almost do nothing but sitting in front of my beloved computer apart from the daily lectures I attend. I just can't get this pairing out of my head! Well, finally I can write Tezuka/Fuji again, which in some point is so frustratingly difficult. Tezuka is very cold and Fuji is just too hard to be guessed. Oh well, I hope you still enjoy this fic. Thank you for my reviewers, who compelled me to have the keyboard on my lap. Have a happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**WARNING: **

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: PG perhaps. There is nothing special with the kissing -_- and some confusing sentences, I guess.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

Chapter Six: A Momentous Second 

_Fuji's Residence_

_October 5 – 06:37 p.m._

Course of whispers scurried to and fro across the main room where most of the members of Fuji Clan assembled due to an unpredicted crisis which had taken place barely twenty-four hours ago. The waiting murderers were sitting either with their legs crossed or bent into an elegant kneeling stance as mutters were emitted from their mouths. No wonder; a phenomenon where a member of the Clan managed to be caught during a mission had never occurred, at least to their knowledge. The shame they suffered was so horrendous that there was no speaking which spared the young deplorable malefactor a hint of sympathy. All insulted and despised him, except perhaps the two grim figures which were isolated from the rest of the crowd.

Fuji Shuusuke sat upright at his place next to his sister. Still he had his eyes closed but now his lips no longer formed a smile, only a thin indiscernible line darker than the rest of pale skin coating his face. Some glances went into his direction but no one dared to speak it out loud. The three siblings had always been special; exclusive and detached from the rest of the clan, chiefly because they were the offspring of their matriarch, not to mention that one of them was also the finest assassin imaginable. Unequaled by the rest of the family, young or old, only few had doubted that he would eventually become the next Head of clan. It was much healthier to keep a nice profitable relationship with him. Follow the course of the waves and suspicion would not rest its eyes upon you; one of the code that they had held onto faithfully for many counts of years. 

The murmurs abated as soon as the figure of a tall charming woman glided into the room, no other but the current leader of Fuji Clan herself. Her face was cold, passionless, and even though smile was still the scarcest expression that ever had crossed her stiff countenance, each person in the room could tell that she was beyond angry. She took her imposing place in front of them and a deep strong voice reverberated throughout the quiet room.

"I believe each and every one of you are aware of the reason why this meeting is called out. Twenty-one hours ago one of us was detained by I2. This is, of course, a humiliation for us, the worst one that has ever happened in my time. Yet, I want you not to be disconcerted by this unpleasant incident. I will appreciate much if that concern is to be materialized in more vigilance during missions. If you are not able to do it, it is better to clear it from your mind. I will not have anyone saying anything about my son, is that clear?"

The look of disbelief traversed most of the mute faces due to her unpredicted words. The whole time, their chief was notorious for her lack of prejudice, which was shown palpably in conferring her own children penalty if they indeed deserved it. But her impartiality seemed to have dissolved, now that one of her sons was taken captive. Their immediate thought was that she would set them out at once to save her beloved son. Still she remained sophisticatedly adamant and shared the sharp glances of hers to the mass before her.

Since no one dared to complain, she resumed, "We still have three missions for this coming week and concentration is needed. If this misfortune were to happen again, with no excuse I would take it by my own hand and I guarantee that none of you will ever forget." She emphasized her last words and once again delivered her daunting stare around. As soon as she was convinced that her squad would not defy her, they were dismissed.

"Except the two of you," her gaze lingered on her remaining children.

The rest of the family walked their way out with stealing glances to the two siblings. They were still wearing the impassive mask, even Fuji with his eyes closed could be mistaken as a sleeping guy if only his posture was not so rigid. The last person leaving the room closed the sliding door tightly.

The lingering assassins waited in silence, listening intently of the waning sound of tentative footsteps. Then there was another one, approaching the room stealthily, nonetheless still audible for them. Faint knocks on the door followed and the mother answered coldly, "Come in."

Someone threaded his way in with utmost caution and later knelt before the Head of clan. From the edge of his eyes, Fuji recognized the figure of Mizuki Hajime. Now to think of it, he recalled of not seeing him during the previous meeting session. The black-haired head was bent low with eyes closed in respect. Held in his hand was a black map, the one which usually was handed to the tensai, covering crucial information regarding missions he was about to take. 

"For your next mission." His mother flat voice dragged his attention back to her.

Unexpected. He knew that she would waste no time mourning for her detained son, but to hand another assignment so early? Yet, there was still no reaction from the genius, as if the instruction was out of his earshot. Instead, his sister was the one who went vocal first.

"Another mission?" Fuji heard her disbelieving voice coming from his right, "Mother, Yuuta has been caught! Do you care not for him?"

The older woman was clearly displeased by the sudden interruption and attempted nothing to conceal it. "If you really have to know, my daughter," she replied in cold annoyance, "this mission involves that unworthy son."

Yumiko sighed in relief as her rigid shoulders slumped back. Of course; no matter how ruthless their mother was, to leave her son in the hand of enemy to be tortured to death was impossible. And, her gaze flickered to the one beside her, if her genius brother was the one to execute the order, their chance of success could not be closer to 100 %. 

"Learn it," their mother ordered as Mizuki passed the map to Fuji. "I will have it held tomorrow night. This is a one-man mission, thus ensure yourself that you are not to fail."

He took the map and opened it. Frankly, he had never been assigned to a rescuing mission before, but he perfectly aware that if there was indeed one person who could sneak into the I2 Headquarters unnoticed, it was no other than Fuji Shuusuke. As a result, if a certain captain did not cross his path, the mission should be accomplishable. Yet before he could compose any sequence of his upcoming mission, the first page inside the map froze him in his spot.

Target: Fuji Yuuta                                               Objective: Annihilate the target

Fuji stared blankly at his brother's snapshot next to his name, interspersed by repeated glances to the word 'annihilate' in the objective part. No, his eyes were functioning normally. Slowly he looked up to catch his mother's emotionless stare, a lopsided smile appeared on his lips. "Is this some kind of jokes?"

A nasty gleam flashed in her eyes. "Unfortunately for you, no."

The exchange of words puzzled the daughter. Yumiko found the whole situation rather disquieting and on top of that, she disliked the satisfied expression Mizuki was wearing. Something was horribly wrong. She tried to take a peek to the map in her brother's hand and on the next second felt that her heart had ceased from beating. Was it for real?

Before any word could come from her mouth, again the mother had spoken. "We cannot risk our identities to be revealed because of a mistake that is hardly ours. It is his fault and from this hour henceforth he is no longer a part of the Fuji clan."

The room was silent for a full minute. Mizuki was watching the scenes unfolding before him in quiet amusement. It was such an incredible honor to witness the downfall of a genius murderer by his own eyes. A part of him hoped that Fuji would be angered by the order and then initiate a dissension with his mother, but the thought of seeing him living his life miserably without his brother was also quite appealing. It was thrilling, to wait with bated breath of what would happen next. _/Now, what will you do, Fuji Shuusuke?/_

Eventually there was some reaction from the tensai. His smile had vanished without any trace, replaced by a pair of fully revealed blue orbs. Mizuki could not help but to shiver slightly when he discerned into those orbs. Ominous, terrifying, bloodcurdling; name any fear-provoking word and he would nod in agreement. He was grateful that the look from those eyes was not directed at him. So much for a tensai; he would prefer to call him a demon, as ridiculous as the word might sound.

The slender fingers stirred to close the map and place it on the floor before him. His eyes gleamed dangerously as formally he announced in a steady clear voice.

"I refuse."

There was an absolute stillness plaguing the large chamber. The Head of Clan and her inheritor were immersed in a battle of cold nerve-racking stares, leaving the other two inhabitants hushed in cautious scrutiny, as if absorbed by the scene before them. The silence was so thick, almost deafening, portentously waiting for a sharp stab of a katana to cut in and loosen the tension.

A century might have passed, which most likely not, when a gentle soothing sound of bell played by the paltry wind seeped into the room. As for the mother and son, it sounded more like an earsplitting blast of cannon erupting in the middle of their silent mêlée. Eyes narrowed menacingly as the war was put into a ceasefire and she spat in pure hatred, "Get out from my sight."

Fuji rose almost immediately with his chin lifted high, emitting an air of authority and arrogance. Without any hint of courtesy to his mother, he took his leave. His paces were swift and hurried, as if he was determined to shoot dead a prey that he was chasing. No one would be valiant enough to bring him or herself before the prodigy's sight in his current state. Anybody would flee from the seething depths of ocean, as the other kinsfolk who chanced to cross his path actually did, seeking asylum elsewhere as long as they could vanish from his line of view. Unpredictable was the genius murderer's deed if he was put in his brink of patience and life seemed still too precious for them to be wasted in finding out. 

The prodigy gritted his teeth, suppressing curses which were about to be spilled out not to reach his tongue. He could bear innumerable exhausting missions but not this one. Not to kill his own brother.

--- ---

_I2 Headquarter_

_October 5 – 07:12 p.m._

"Impressive."

Tezuka looked up from dark circular patterns drawn on the massive mahogany desk in his commissioner office to the stern face of a middle-aged man. The Solff had his report of the previous night incident opened on his large calloused palms.

The luxurious office had burgundy carpet adorning every inch of the granite floor, which mystified himself from time to time of why bothering to import the costly marble in the first place. Each glass window had maroon curtains coating them securely which closed every possibility for any kind of light to permeate the chamber from outside. The only source of light brightening the room was a glowing lamp floating aloof three metres above his head. An ideal depiction of a secretive meeting which convoked between the Solff and his two vices accompanied by each trustworthy attendant. 

"Fuji Yuuta." The First Vice had to prevent himself from flinching at the mention of a certain name. He would keep the surname for himself if he were the only one in I2 recognizing the boy, which unfortunately was not. "I wonder if he has anything to do with the Fuji Clan."

"I am inspecting it at the moment," Tezuka answered straightforwardly, his eyes were fixed on them which were his leader's. 

"And you mention here," The Solff went through the bundle of paper once more before halting at a certain page, "he has an older brother who enters the same school as you do, Tezuka-kun?"

"Yes," he responded flatly, resenting himself even more with each spattering of the syllable. There should be a law of a certain limitation for honesty, such as disclosing a truth which did not bring comfort for its confessor was highly prohibited.

The constant stare fell on him questioningly. "And?" It was so unlike the First Vice to let a sort of simple matter slipping off his grasp.

"I have yet to meet him today, he was absent." 

"Ah," the old man's eyes glinted with unspoken possibilities. "Perhaps his nonappearance is related to this, perhaps not. Make sure that you will question him tomorrow, no matter if he turns up at school or not."

After receiving a dispassionate solitary nod from Tezuka, he turned to his other vice. "I hope you have reached several noteworthy progressions in your investigation Tachibana-kun," the voice chiming was in its most antagonistic state, considering the terribly few advances the Second Vice had reached in the last four days, not to mention the sudden disappearance of the twenty-three precious could-be-informers, presumably were sent by the Saeki Clan. What was unknown to him, his faithful First Vice currently sitting in front of him was the source of most adjournments and abortive attempts.

"Not yet, Sir," came the steady answer from Tachibana. "I've reached some developments they still hold doubts."

"I suggest you to come with more than a mediocre chimera," the Solff replied sarcastically, deliberately ignoring murderous looks Kamio was shooting him. "The two of you know well that I will take my retirement this year and one of _you_," he accentuated the last word heavily, "will be my successor then. In that case, I will put close scrutinizes upon you both from now on. The burden you shall care as a Solff is far from light and I will not make a mistake by choosing the wrong one. Do I make myself clear?"

Both second-in-commands inclined their heads obediently in one simultaneous motion as their leader ran another appraising glance on them. So young in their age and yet too reliable; an indispensable quality he couldn't find in older agents he had. Heaving an inaudible sigh, he dismissed them.

"Tezuka."

A forceful grip on his arm and the First Vice found himself staring at the charka on Tachibana's brow, once they were outside. His colleague was solemn, ominously serious and it refrained comfort from Tezuka.

"I wish to speak with the victim, the one whom you brought to Central Hospital that night."

The Seigaku captain felt like blood had stopped flowing in his veins, the steady beating of his heart had ceased all of a sudden. Of course, what else would he expect from Tachibana? It was nothing unforeseen and in fact rather surprising that the astute Second Vice didn't ask him sooner about 'the victim'. A silence was stretched amidst the two vices, each was trying to fathom what the other was plotting. 

Tezuka shifted his arm until he had it released from his companion's firm fingers. "You can meet him anytime at Seigaku," he retorted calmly and resumed his deferred paces.

_/Brilliant,/_ a voice from the back of his mind congratulated with nothing but audible sarcasm. His perfunctory manner would undoubtedly raise more suspicion from the other vice. But then, what else should he do? His brain was heavily crammed, up to the point that he could virtually feel a piece from the jumbled mass of chaos inevitably plumped down to the floor, smashed into minuscule splinters. Now that Fuji had his beloved brother confined, nothing would be able to prevent the enraged assassin from doing further damage for I2. Things would get worse.

Eventually he stopped his strides, wearied by quiet intrusions and furtive scrutinizes, not to mention extremely _angered_. And he was expected to not realize it? Fucking nerve of the bastard.

"Do you have anything to say?" he called out edgily to nothing in particular in the empty hallway.

A red-haired guy emerged in front of him, rage tinged by quiet respect spoiled his good-looking countenance. Tezuka could see it, very clearly, absolute veneration for the one and only Tachibana-san. Kamio would die for him if he were expected to do so, with no further queries of why. Sometimes, the never-ending rivalry between two poles of each vice bored him to death. He himself, as a matter affect, never cared much for the so-called 'battle for the ultimate seat'. He was more interested in tennis than being a Solff.

"Tachibana-san is too polite to say this, so I'm the one who will," he spat his anger out, "You are the lowest creature I've ever seen who cannot even compete fairly to have the Solff's seat. Do you think I don't know why you're covering that Fuji Shuusuke? Tell me out loud! Shout to the whole world that you wish to be the Solff! You don't want our investigation to succeed thus you will have his eyes on you only!"

Amazing. He could have been annoyed or disgusted by the implausible indictments but he felt none save for relief. They didn't even come close to his factual reason, which was why he was ambivalent to what he should appropriately feel. Sure enough; who would ever guess that the honorable First Vice had fallen for an assassin?

Tezuka chose not to reply and merely walked passing the infuriated guy, which enraged Kamio even more. Furiously he turned around and was about to grab his superior's shoulder and yank him to the floor violently when stern fingers clasped his wrist in an iron-like grip. He stared wildly at the expressionless face of Atsushi Kisarazu.

The First Vice continued to walk unsympathetically, leaving his faithful subordinate to hinder the red-haired guy from chasing him. He could still hear the outraged voice shouting sordid words at him, which earned him a hard slap on his cheek from Atsushi. Like the hell he would care.

--- ---

_Seigaku High School; Tennis Courts_

_October 6 – 05:39 p.m._

Unremitting sounds of ball being hit by taut strings filled one of the many courts in Seigaku. The evening practice had yet to end but the remaining courts were deserted of any player, with the rest members of the tennis club cramming the outer border of a particular congested one, leaving two metres or so space to give more room for the playing regulars. All had their breaths hold, eyes pinned at the ongoing rally, engrossed by the subtleties and grandeur of the game displayed before their very eyes. It was more like a battle of life or death than a mere practice game.

Tezuka gave a sidelong glance at his opponent at the other side of the court as his feet tirelessly chased the high-speed ball which was aimed to the edge of his right double line. Fuji still held his eyes closed, a flawless pretense which he perfectly realized merely to spare their teammates from finding out that he was beyond irate. Yes, the prodigy was cross with him for capturing his brother. And instead to discuss the matter privately with the involved agent, he chose to prove it with a match, a strenuous match in that case. Why did Ryuzaki-sensei have the idea to meet them up in a game during such times?

Returning the ball over the net, he watched incredulously of how the tensai managed to avoid his Tezuka Zone. Instead of following his course of playing, Fuji held his racket near to the ground and countered the ball so low down that it inevitably touched the top of the net. The yellow sphere spun for a moment on the thin white surface before falling to the court and crawled silently. The captain could only stare at it stopping a second later.

"Game, Fuji! 6-6!" Oishi's voice rang piercingly at the silent court.

Soft murmurs began to rise here in there but he paid no heed of them. His eyes were fixed on his adversary who eventually decided to reveal his intense cerulean ones, loaded with resolution to crush the person in front of them. Even from his distance, Tezuka could observe how the white-clad chest shifted up and down in erratic pace, mirroring his own panting gasps of breath. It was beyond his recalling when the last time he had played so equally serious was. Not even his game with the Hyoutei captain demanded his strength as much.

It was a tiebreak and Fuji served.

"It has been too long," A quiet anxious voice, apparently coming from Kawamura, rose about the watchful spectators. He spared a glance at their coach who had a grim look on her elderly face but remained silent nonetheless.

"It is not as if any of us can still stop them at this rate," Inui spoke in her stead, still scribbling interminably on his devoted notebook even in so much tension and heat surrounding the overwrought court. "This is no ordinary game. They have a purpose far greater than we can possibly imagine in playing this match. Something personal, I guess."

"Then why Buchou doesn't just have sex with Fuji-senpai and get done with it?" came a sardonic reply from Echizen who still had his eyes focused to the court.

The bespectacled regular looked up for a moment, disbelieving his ears, before ultimately replied, "The answer to your question, Echizen, is still beyond me, I'm afraid."

"Say 'I don't know' for once, Inui-senpai," Momoshiro chuckled light-heartedly.

"But I understand what Taka-san meant," Kikumaru interjected with an uncharacteristically restless tone in his childlike voice. His eyes were watching his best friend, who seemed to begin losing his breath, in discernible worry. "This match had gone for nearly three hours non-stop. If we let them to play any longer, I'm afraid...they will faint or...."

"Well, it is our captain and the prodigy we're talking about," Momoshiro remarked hastily. "But as a matter of fact, I've never seen Fuji-senpai this serious."

Inui pushed his nontransparent spectacles higher up to the bridge of his nose. "That is actually why Fuji is the prodigy. Nobody, as far as I know, can play as deceptive as he can, which makes my data as good as useless when it comes to him."

"Here goes again the rally..." Kawamura sighed in despair. The other fell silent and once again concentrated their undivided attention to the two players. Not even a point any of them had scored for both wielded their ability to the full extent not to lose. It was impressive how they could still perform better than their best in such an unbelievable degree of weariness. Despite their breeding apprehension, the remaining regulars could not help but to watch the breathtaking match quietly.

Far from their guess that both players were abysmally worn-out, Fuji seemed to have some acceleration put on his speed. The prodigy could vanish and the next second would appear at the other end of his court, adding more troubles to his captain. His stateliness of movements was far from what a tennis player could gain from mere tennis practices. One could only achieve a sort of quality from harsher longer training which none of their level obviously did. But Fuji had always been in a different level anyway. 

The ball had blurred into a dazzling light of yellow, hardly could be seen without eyes Kikumaru or Echizen possessed. Tezuka was not taking it lying down either, sending every shot aimed at him back to the other side of the court, where his opponent had waited in the accurate stance. None of the spectators leaked any sound until they heard their vice captain shouted.

"Game and match! Tezuka! 7-6!"

Almost in one simultaneous moment, they breathed out in relief. Mutterings once more emerged amidst them, shattering the heavy tension into merry flattering chatters. 

Fuji stood still in the court, clutching his stomach since it throbbed painfully due to his lack of air and water. He sent his stare across the net at his captain who appeared to be in a similar miserable state. Their eyes met and the tensai smiled, genuinely. He was appeased oddly after playing so fierce, so determined against the one he had wished to play squarely with for ages. Their match helped him to forget, even for a fleeting moment, of his predicament and he was truly thankful to the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was not long until he sank to his knees.

"Fuji!" He heard his best friend rushing to his spot, frantic worry consuming his voice.

The prodigy looked up and tried to smile normally. "I'm fine, Eiji. Only a little bit exhausted for pushing myself too hard."

"No, you're not," the acrobatic player thrust his bottle of water to him, annoyance colouring his usually adorable expression. "I know how much you want to play seriously against him, Fuji, but this is too much!" Still with grumbles and complaints over his friend's thoughtless action, he helped Fuji on his feet and brought him to a bench at the side of the court.

Fuji complied obediently without many objections and sat down, trying to regain his breath. The next moment he found himself smiling under the furious stare of his coach, who had a livid expression on her face. Her sharp words reached his ear but not digested by his brain since the pain too much demanded his attentiveness. Most people would have tried to evade pain, but not Fuji Shuusuke. He would taste it, until he identified what kind of pain it was, and savored it. He had to since there had been too much pain in his life already for human tolerance. For the sake of his sanity.

Ryuzaki-sensei assembled them after she finished her lecture to Tezuka and dismissed her in-charges with a final message to keep their concentration for the National. The second and third year members left immediately to the changing room, still discussing the match vigorously, while the first-year minus Echizen went along the court to pick the scattered balls.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru flung his arm around his best friend's shoulder once they had changed into the school uniform. "We're planning to have some burgers! Want to join us?"

"Come with us, Fuji-senpai! It's Eiji-senpai's treat again!" Momoshiro joined them with an evil smile.

"Like hell I will," the red-haired player stuck his tongue out.

"I'm afraid I can't, Eiji," the tensai answered apologetically. A disappointed look on his friend's face compelled him to elaborate further. "I have promised our Buchou a date."

A chorus of 'ooh' came from the fellow regulars except Echizen who merely muttered offhandedly, "See what I said." Inui rapidly took his notebook and wrote furiously the new albeit foreseeable fact regarding their captain. At the other end of the room, Tezuka merely raised his eyebrows, questioning his memory when he had agreed to have a date with the prodigy in reality.

Most of them had left, including Fuji who managed to say frustratingly loud, "I'll be waiting outside, Tezuka." The captain silently resumed his packing, ignoring the look of wonder his vice captain was shooting him. Really, he got nothing but trouble for involving with Fuji, yet since everything was already too late now, he had but little to be complained out loud.

"I'm leaving," he mumbled to his friend and walked out. He knew he would find Fuji outside, waiting for him, but obviously not in this state. The prodigy was on his knees, speaking softly to a little girl who seemed about to cry. His face was gentle, his voice was soothing, and soon the child found herself smiling happily to the stranger in front of her. She clutched her tattered doll even tighter to her chest and gave Fuji a kiss on his cheek, before resuming her promenade merrily to find her friends.

The tensai let a smile conquering his lips for a moment before his gaze fell on Tezuka. "She bumped into me and tumbled. Thankfully she doesn't cry or else it would disgrace me for making a little lady cry." 

The captain found himself loss at words as he kept staring at Fuji. Just who was actually the guy standing before him? A murderer would not have such face, not while dealing with small girls and God damned him if it was a mere acting. Something was definitely wrong

"Shall we?" the prodigy's voice distracted him and Tezuka found himself staring at an outstretched hand.

He snorted in distaste and walked passing him, ignoring the extended hand. An amused smile emerged on Fuji's lips as he fell into pace beside his captain. No, he would not let his uptight leader free that easily, not now when he had several matters to be conversed seriously. Tezuka could swear that his heart skipped a beat when he felt the tensai slipped his hand around his. Putting forth as much annoyance as he could afford despite his palpitating heart, he looked at the shorter guy, "What is this 'date' thing?"

"I lost so I decide to take you on a date," Fuji answered harmlessly, holding his captain's hand even closer.

Tezuka managed an irritated grunt while his conscience was trying its best to disregard the fact that he actually _liked_ the feeling of Fuji's hand in his. It was _so _inappropriate to walk hand in hand with a _guy_ while they were still at school with a possibility of being seen by other students. Still Tezuka did not make any useful effort to remove his hand. 

"How is Yuuta?" Suddenly the prodigy's voice rose in the silence.

The agent spared a glance at his friend who was still looking with his eyes shut to a black spot in the marooning horizon which was the school gate. "Encaged," he replied impassively, succeeded to forbid the tinge of discomfort or guilt from marring his voice. "But he has yet to say a word."

Fuji beamed rather grimly. "That's how he is. He'll rather die than giving us away."

He was about to give a cynical response for such a foolish obstinacy when his keen ears caught a soft almost inaudible rustle. The tensai seemed to notice it also, from the abrupt cessation of his strides. A weird smile was playing on his lips as he disentangled his arm from that of his captain, pulling out a katana from his tennis bag. Tezuka lifted his eyebrows, unable to restrain himself from wondering what else was in the prodigy's bag which could be labeled dangerous.

"I'll take care of this and you stay where you are, Buchou."

Almost as immediate, stealthy dark brown figures came from every direction, flocking them like ants would to a mound of sugar. They were shifting around, as if contemplating the best way to start their attack. Fuji still had his sedative smile on and his sword sheathed. 

In one motion, the figures began their charge. It was obvious that their only target was Fuji, for completely ignoring the other guy's presence. Not that Tezuka minded; he had enough dealing with Fuji to permit himself to be involved into another ordeal. His eyes evenly watched the fight before them, letting himself to be enchanted by the prodigy. He could have mistaken the agile movements he performed as that of dancing. They were graceful, beautiful to be beheld, and the face displayed by his tensai was far from implying that he was violently hacking and slashing. He moved in endless circular patterns, which brought more enemies down with every shifting. Fuji meant it when he said he would take care of them alone.

Nothing went amiss until one of them, apparently smarter than the rest, had the idea to attempt an attack on Tezuka. Being an I2 agent and all, it was highly possible that the particular assailant would end up lying pitifully on his stomach if he dared to try. Yet before he could reach a metre away from the coolly watching guy, a katana blocked his way and a low dangerous voice whispered to his ear.

"I am your opponent."

The villain was sent back to where he appropriately should be and lay unconscious among his companions. Unfortunately his message seemed to be understood pretty well by his friends, who instantaneously divided themselves in two groups; one to block Fuji and the other to take care of Tezuka.

The prodigy was aware of this as well and ripped his eyes open, staring menacingly at the mass of murderers before him. Slowly, almost threateningly, he unsheathed his katana, revealing the glinting blade, touched by the last ray of sunset. Most of his opponents unwillingly shivered at this ominous sight, feeling as if they hearts had shriveled into a minuscule size. Yet they charged on.

With a razor-sharp blade at his right hand and the sheath at his other hand, Fuji managed to hold them for a moment but obviously not forever. Soon Tezuka had to take a part in routing them, sending more and more opponents unconscious on his feet.

Fuji stole a glance at his captain, hating himself for not being able to press them. He gave more speed which scared his attackers up to the point that they could only stare at him dumbfounded, frozen at their very spots. However, weariness began to consume him, partly out of the backbreaking match he had just undergone and it dimmed his senses even so slightly. Unnoticed by him, a shadow moved to his back without a sound, waiting for a chance to assault. It inevitably came to him when the tensai had both of his hands blocked by two other attacks. He moved forward and slashed down.

The prodigy knew it was coming, yet there was nothing he could do in his state. His body stiffened, his eyes were partly closed, waiting for the sudden rip of pain tearing his back.

It never came.

Something jerked him out of his trance and Fuji snapped his eyes open. He could feel heat radiated from a body behind him and realized, in horror, that his captain had taken the slash. Spinning his lithe figure, he shifted to face Tezuka who still had his visage impassive despite a large cut on his right arm.

"Tezuka..." the name left his lips unconsciously.

"I'm fine," the captain hissed as he settled a blow at someone behind his friend.

Anger. Fuji felt the same degree of anger with what he felt when his mother told him to kill Yuuta. The difference was now he had them to sate the convoluted mass of rage within him. No smile was traceable on his face and once again Tezuka found himself facing the assassin he encountered so many nights ago, in a very much more dangerous state. The eyes; they were not ones of human, with bestial flame radiating from within them. Lethal. The prodigy cocked his head to a side, revealing an insane smile, before suddenly disappeared.

Even with his trained eyes, the skillful agent found it hard to follow his friend's movement. The falling bodies were the only prove that Fuji was there amidst them, crushing them. Every now and then he could discern a twisted smile on a very satisfied face, which sent a shiver down his spine. Just what kind of person Fuji truly was?

The last person fell down with a slash on his back. Mineuchi, Tezuka noted quietly. Even in his most furious state, the tensai didn't put his code to prevent any killing beyond his missions out of his mind. The captain observed the soundless moving of Fuji's shoulders and almost as instant the owner turned facing him. Annoyance was still colouring his face when he forcefully dragged the taller guy under one of the sakura trees lining the road.

Tezuka found himself shoved to the rough bark as his friend quickly but tentatively opened his coat. Irritated mutters came from the prodigy, who was inspecting the wound meticulously. "You are the most stupid person I've ever encountered. How the hell you manage to be chosen as the First Vice is beyond me."

The other guy remained silent, watching the tensai fished a clean piece of handkerchief from his bag and began to tend the injury cautiously while still mumbled incoherently to no one in particular. "I can take that hack, I mean, I would still be able to beat them all even if I got hurt. But you? You have nothing to do with this so why the hell you interfered? You could just flee away, let me to deal with them, rather than standing there like an idiot. You dense, brainless, foolish-"

A hand pulled his head down and a second later Fuji found himself being held tightly by Tezuka. He froze for a moment, contemplating of how wrong it was, before immersing his face even deeper in the white soft fabric of his captain's shirt. Restrained tears fell involuntarily, dampening the velvety piece of garment as he clutched to the shoulders as if they were his only pillars of life. He could resent himself for being so weak, for relenting under the gentle touch, for loving the scent he was engulfed in, still the mounting bitterness was hardly enough to force him to stir.

"As patient as I can be, your insults are already too much," the deep voice pealed softly at his ears.

Fuji choked a laugh between his soundless sobs as the arm tightened its hold around him. How could he ever leave the only place he wished to be? He had loved this person too long and too deep to shut his heart closed once again. 

"Baka..." he whispered to the cloth before his mouth, yet still audible enough to be heard by his leader. "I still think you are the most stupid person I've ever met."

"What a coincidence," Tezuka muttered, "I think so too."

The prodigy chuckled and shifted his head to a side, facing his captain's uncovered neck. "Because you _are _in factstupid, Buchou." His eyes reluctantly caught a sight of the no longer bleeding wound, which faded his smile a bit. Hesitantly he lifted his fingers, tracing the cut carefully, as the insurmountable bitterness resurfaced. "I'm sorry..."

"I guess it's fine for a stupid person to have a scratch or two sometimes."

"Indeed," Fuji answered playfully before placing a kiss on the warm inviting neck, "but as horrible as a stupidity can be, that person must have someone who loves him so much, who will be grieved deeply if that person is wounded."

Tezuka feigned a frown. "Do I have one?"

The smile turned into a mischievous one. "Have your own guess."

Another comfortable silence embraced them. Sitting under a cherry-blossom tree, holding his worst enemy, was an image that had never crossed the stern agent's mind for once. As bizarre as it could seem, he was oddly contented in a way that had never occurred to him before. Perhaps, just this once, he had done what was right, as disagreeable as it was.

"My mother wants me to kill Yuuta," suddenly the prodigy cut the stillness.

Tezuka froze at the impassive statement. A picture of the aristocratic woman he had seen two nights ago on the screen of his computer flashed through his mind. The emotionless visage, the thin lips; he agreed that she would be capable to lead a squadron of assassins, but to kill her own son? 

"Tezuka," Fuji straightened his position and stared deeply into his eyes, "if I tell the I2 about...my family, can I have Yuuta released?"

He doubted it. As a matter of fact, the wish was nothing impossible because all dealings in I2 were on their own and until now, no other juridical force had found out about the arrest of Fuji Yuuta. But would what Fuji willingly to reveal was enough to let his brother go? Or it would lead the prodigy to his own doom instead? Tezuka hurled the grim thought out of his head and returned the stare as solemn as he could.

"I'll try."

The tensai set a smile upon his lips, a forlorn one. He knew well what had gone through inside his captain's head, but that promise alone was enough for him. He would try to save his brother, to save his sister who was still in their mother's grasp, and to save himself.

The grim look on the prodigy's face did not go unnoticed by the other guy. It was the face behind countless facades Fuji had put forth, a wretched soul without a life, a faint glow that had allured him. He wished nothing but to keep the light ablaze, a precious one which he could no longer ignore. Gently, he caught the back of Fuji's neck and pulled him down to claim his lips. The soft pliant mouth trembled at first, uncertainties were still looming in it, but Tezuka refused to yield. It was not long before Fuji parted his lips, allowing the other's tongue to invade his warm cavern. Emotions slowly ran along with their deepening kiss, shared by one to another. A painful knot began to unbind, followed by another one, and another.

Fuji's lips formed a smile as he began to return the kiss. Too long he had his want held back for the sake of the two of them and now he could let it flow out unrestrained. Tongues were clashing, dancing and twisting around each other, fighting for dominance, intertwined into a bond they wished to share in the real life. Unbreakable. 

Somewhere during the kiss, Tezuka stopped abruptly, which made his friend's eyes to flung open in question. The captain pulled back a little and said matter-of-factly, "You're staying with me tonight."

"Understood," Fuji replied playfully before closing the gap they had in between. He had yet to know where the kiss would lead him to but it was better. Perhaps because, at last he would have a life.

To Be Continued

**Author Ramblings:** There goes chapter 6! I don't really like the ending, it's just so far from perfect, world's apart even. I just can't get the Tezuka/Fuji scene emotional enough *sigh* I guess the next update will take longer time since I have 'Symphonies of Life' to work on (oh yes, I keep adding trouble to myself...) not to mention that I will have another Tezuka/Fuji scene in the next. Thanks for reading and please review!

**My Replies:**

**Pure Assassin:** Really? The fighting scene is really one of the hardest thing I've ever written, defeated only by the emotional scenes between Tezuka and Fuji, which usually took me about three days to write... Saiyuki is also one of my favourite animes! Really thank you for reviewing, for 'A Present for A Friend' too!

**whity:** I guess it makes me evil to torture my reader ^0^ Glad that you like this story and of course Tezuka/Fuji is the best! I hope I don't disappoint you by writing them so poorly... 

**yukuro:** When I first noticed your name, I was like...ahh! You're reviewing me! ^^ I love your 'Deep Snow' so much! Thanks for reviewing! About Atobe, I have never really liked him either. I only love his voice, which completely tore myself in two since I don't like his appearance a bit. But I thought he would make a wonderful boyfriend (read: in the past ^^) for Fuji. 

**Firefly: **I'm so glad that you like the bits of Atobe/Fuji I wrote. I thought I would be doomed to hell by writing it ^.^ Thanks for the review, I hope you like the Tezuka/Fuji in this chapter!

**Angel_of_Godess:** I really love myself for updating so fast too XD Just kidding, I hate myself even because it seems that I write it in such a rush, which was totally impropriate for the best pairing ever known...  I hope you still like this chapter!

**nall:** I put the cliffhanger deliberately there of course. Such a perfect place to have one... ^.^ I don't mind what kind of way you use in expressing how you feel about this fic as long as you like it! I mean it! As for the Atobe/Fuji one-shot, maybe I won't release it anytime near future because no inspiration has come to me until now. But I will, that's one thing for sure. And about Saeki, I don't think I can materialize it in this fic because if I do, this story will be like 30 chapters long O_O Thank you for the wonderful review! 

**Cheeseburger of Doom:** Nice to see you again! I love it every time I see your name as one of my reviewers ^^ Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Lin-san:** Thanks for the e-mail! Sorry if I'm a bit confusing… Hope you like this chapter!

**Wings:** I'm really happy to read your review, it's really encouraging ^^ About the grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. I will proofread it when I update the next chapter. Thanks for telling me that!


	8. Chapter Seven : Tonight I Celebrate My L...

Author Notes: I suggest you not to believe me if I ever say my next update will take longer time ^^ I just can't get this pair out of my head! I don't know, perhaps because my computer desktop is currently displaying a picture of very sexy Fuji leaning to a very gorgeous Tezuka, or my mind is indeed going crazy... I just hope that I don't rush it too much that it makes this story worse. Please tell me if you see these symptoms ^_^* And I really love the month of October because both Tezuka and Atobe had their birthday in October. It's just perfect for my fic! ^^  Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! 

**DISCLAIMER:** These characters weren't mine, have never been mine, and won't be mine. I own the plot only and the Solff. The chapter title, _Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You_ is a song by Roberta Flack, so it isn't mine.

**WARNING: **

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: Is it R? I'm not sure, but it may be, for the scene at the end of this chapter.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

Chapter Seven: Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You 

_I2 Headquarters_

_October 7 – 08:51 a.m._

A stiff silence enclosed one among so many private meeting rooms in I2 headquarters. The central office building had its own plentiful amount of spacious meeting halls, but smaller ones still could be found scattered unobtrusively all over the place, utilized to discuss more confidential matters among a number of salient persons. In the particular room, a colossal wooden desk could be seen occupying the heart of the room, stood silently in its stupendous elegance. Ten comfortable seats were applied surrounding the majestic desk in symmetrical order and currently eight of them were inhabited. 

Tezuka found himself staring impassively at the faces circling the enormous desk. Due to his urgent report, the Solff called a meeting between his two vices and the Elite Board at once, even in the earliest of morning on Saturday. The First Vice had recited all Fuji Shuusuke told him the night before and now was waiting for a reply, from any of them, with his somewhat little patience.

Yet the excessive length of time needed to consider the story was understandable. They had never known, even guessed, that the expertise and skill level of the Fuji clan was that high, which probably was the cause of why they were never able to lay any single hand on those murderers until two nights ago. And then suddenly one of the clan members showed up and told them everything they were dying to know all these years. It was just too difficult to believe as well as dubious. 

"It is a lie."

The bespectacled guy pinned his passionless gaze at the man speaking. Sakaki, the youngest member of the Elite Board –compared to the rest of decrepit veterans- was staring at him in equal apathy. His lips were pursed into a thin barely visible line and a realization dawned on Tezuka of why he had never liked this person, no matter how proficient of him to be able to reach a seat in the Elite Board at his age of early thirties. He tended to be snappish at devious matters as well as opinions divergent to his own adamant beliefs.

The flaxen-haired man, aware of questioning looks given to his direction from his colleagues, explicated his sudden judgment. "We must not trust such apocryphal story while the key of all riddles is currently grasped by our hand. We can have the answer spilled from Fuji Yuuta by using a suitable method."

Obviously conscious that the mentioned 'suitable method' was but a more gracious name for harsh brutal tortures, the Solff opposed, "He has yet to speak a word."

"Then we will make him to," Sakaki answered in his nauseatingly sedate voice.

Tezuka managed to keep every part of his body immobilized due to his genteel civility, which had thinned into a thickness of the flimsiest paper. Resisting his will to bring the revolting man down to his ass was almost as hard as leaving his lovemaking session for a damn urgent mission in the dead of night; the latter was more favorable though since there was no way he would leave his 'business' with Fuji unfinished unless an earthquake threatened to demolish his house. He was about to give a likewise inconsiderate reply when another voice suspended his words at the edge of his tongue. 

"However, I want to do him justice," a deep female voice echoed throughout the soundless room, placing every single attention to the owner at once, the only woman in the Elite Board." I would like to know if Tezuka-kun has several reasons of his own to render the story authentic." 

"His story fits as well as explains all unsolved cases we have suffered remarkably well, whilst we have never let the crucial details of these incidents to leave this room," he answered their doubts flatly. Murmurs of concurrence came from the other members of the Elite Board at his faultless rationale. The flicker of hope inside him flared at a hint of uncertainty haunting the belligerent man's face. It was until a displeasing voice broke their contemplative stillness.

"If I am allowed to say a word."

A red-haired guy, who was standing devotedly behind The Second Vice in an aura of self-satisfaction, immediately got everyone's interest. After receiving an approving nod from the Solff, he resumed smoothly with his eyes attached at the First Vice and his reactions. "Yesterday, as what had been ordered by Tachibana-san, I carried out a mission to spy on Fuji Shuusuke's every action in case we could find a better explanation regarding the missing of our twenty-three witnesses. Instead, I discovered a very unexpected fact concerning the First Vice."

Kamio paused, breathing his sensation of victory, as his blistering eyes scrutinized Tezuka who unfortunately hardly flinched at his impending doom. With a slow deliberateness, he said loudly and clearly. "I wonder if there is an explanation plausible enough of why our respectable First Vice had his lips on Fuji Shuusuke's yesterday, 06.14 p.m. to be precise."

Tezuka had never experienced a more deafening silence than the one extended athwart the room at this very moment. Shock was evidently written practically on everyone's face at this quite appalling news, in exception the Second Vice who had a grim look and his attendant. His grandfather looked like he was suffering a heart attack with his alarmingly pale visage. Despite his rather grandiloquent manner of speaking, Kamio could not possibly lie and they would have believed him straightaway if it were not the First Vice he was accusing. The stoic yet reliable young man was the last person they would have indicted of committing such an error.

"Do you have anything to say on your defense, Tezuka-kun?" An insipid voice rose, coming from their Solff.

The questioned one shifted his gaze from Kamio to his commissioner, eyeing him as expressionless as usual. Then with a steady unwavering voice he answered, "I will not deny the allegation. But if I have a reason to trust his story, it is not out of the emotion I have. As I have stated before, his story is reasonable and I have always believed a thing: If a child was told that this colour was black by his parents since he was an infant," he set his palm upon scattered white paper on the desk in front of him, "he would deem it black for the rest of his life unless someone told him the otherwise. I strongly believe that Fuji has the same case and the fact that he hardly opens himself to anybody makes it worse. No one can tell him which one is black."

Another logical reason. The scarlet-haired guy wished silently that Tezuka were not so inhumanly levelheaded; his high-grade barrier of self-control made him as much as impenetrable when it came to provocation. He glanced at his Tachibana-san who was similarly straight-faced, and contemplated another attack. But before he could think of any other scar the First Vice possibly had, the third member of the Elite Board, a smiling old man called Banji, had spoken.

"You cannot assure us merely by your words, Tezuka-kun," he said almost cheerfully, which reminded the First Vice absurdly of a certain tensai. "If it is possible, I would like to see this young fellow and then probably we can judge this matter more fairly. This Fuji-kun must be beautiful for being able to steal your heart." The train of words was ended with a light-hearted laugh, which lengthened Tezuka's list of dreadful hazards of dealing with always smiling people. His coworkers showered the elderly man with incredulous look, yet the Solff voted his consent.

"Yes, please bring him to us, Tezuka-kun," the authoritative voice commanded. "Now if it is possible. Can you fetch him in less than an hour?"

_/Of course, he's in my office./_ However, the First Vice decided not to reveal that fact, at least not now when most of them was still ambivalent toward Fuji. It was very likely that they would deem it was an acute danger to bring a murderer into the full-of-secrets headquarter, like inviting a famished fox to a cage full of fowls. He simply nodded and left the room.

Not that their anxiety was foundationless; Fuji's position was extremely distrustful, yet apart from the logical reasons he had conveyed before, his instinct told him to trust the pitiable assassin. To kill his own brother! Tezuka wondered if his own mother had the heart to instruct a killing over her one and only son.

He opened the door leading to his private atelier and his strides were stopped at the threshold by an image before him. The prodigy had his hands full of paper and was standing behind the window, as if searching for more light to help him in reading. There was no smile on his face, and although he still had his eyes closed, Tezuka could tell that his friend was serious. The picture was so astonishingly fit, as if Fuji had always stood there to read reports and other important articles, as if the murderer had always been a part of this room. For a fleeting moment, the First Vice thought of how suitable it was to have him working for I2.

The prodigy looked up at his arrival and smiled inquiringly as Tezuka closed the door behind him. "Have you finished the meeting?"

The taller guy approached the window, recognizing the paper in Fuji's hand as the draft of his report regarding Yuuta's arrest. As long as his brain was functioning normally, the summary had ended in one of his wastebasket. But anyway, he could easily picture Fuji rummaging through his trash bin merely to check if he could find anything interesting.

Aware of the scrutiny put on his full hands, the tensai said cheerfully, "Oh, this. I found it in your wastebasket. You can deduce almost perfectly, Tezuka, except the actual cause of my failure to kill the minister. My encounter with you was one but it was mainly because one of your men hindered me when I tried to slip into the west wing. He had a wonderful reflect and terrific skill for being able to hold me back for almost five minutes."

_/Atsushi./_ Tezuka was always impressed by his skill, but to think that one of his best subordinates only managed to restrain Fuji for five brief minutes was not really encouraging in that case. He seriously wished that the tensai was one of the best assassins in his clan.

Setting his gaze firmly on his friend's smiling face, the First Vice informed, "The Solff along with his Elite Board wish to see you right now. I think they want to directly interrogate you."

The smile didn't falter. "Very well."

Fuji followed his captain out of the room, through long bright corridors full of rushing agents. He could feel curious glances were sent at his direction; a stranger who had the First Vice escorting him must be a dangerous heretic. But what a carefree heretic to still have a smile gilding his lips on the verge of his doom! However, the prodigy was not as calm as he might probably be seen. His testimony would determine his brother's fate as well as his own, and as a burden it was far from light. Jumbled words saturated his mind as he helplessly tried to grab them to form a comprehensible sentence. Anxiety ruled over him, severely, up to the point that he thought he heard his best friend's voice among so many incoherent sounds in his head. But of course Kikumaru could not be there by any chance.

They halted in front of an enormous oak door, which looked very much like the gate of hell itself to his slightly blurred eyes. A gentle squeeze on his hand obliged his eyes to look at his leader, surprised. A sincere smile turned up on his lips; he knew he had the best support any defendant could wish for. Tezuka would not break his promise and he hardly needed any soothing word to believe it.

The door before him was opened, revealing nine faces staring inquisitively at him. His eyebrows were raised at the sight of a very well known woman, his own coach. Now, no one would expect to find Ryuzaki-sensei as a member of the Elite Board, would they? A middle-aged man with a deep austere voice gave him one of the unoccupied seats. Fuji obeyed as his eyes flickered to his leader taking his own seat, which unfortunately was so far from the prodigy's. He recognized a solemn guy standing behind his captain as the one blocking his way that night. No wonder that he was Tezuka's subordinate.

"Fuji Shuusuke, I suppose," the same deep voice rang his name.

The convicted one nodded, calmly much to the others' surprise. To continuously conceal his eyes was a point they found suspicious, but the smile was practically confounding. Rather than worsened the tension, this guy's presence brought gentle breeze into the room, almost relaxing and at the same time unsettling. No diffidence, only confidence. Similar to Tezuka's own experience, no one knew what to feel about the villain for the first five minutes. His good look guaranteed him to be eye-catching at any time or place and most of them began to forgive the First Vice of his misdeed. 

The Solff cleared his throat, helping his colleagues out of their trance. "Now, Fuji-kun, we have heard your story about your family from Tezuka-kun. I would like to know the reason behind your sudden...confession."

"Of course," Fuji glided into a smooth pleasant voice. "My basis is generally to save my brother. As you may have known, I was ordered to kill him, which I found hard to comply. Also from that order I discover that my mother's deeds are unforgivable and since I have taken a part in those wrongdoings as well, I decide to divulge the truth. There are already too many killings done without me embroiling to lengthen the list."

After five minutes, their first impression of Fuji: _Attractively enchanting_

"This April you entered Seigaku," the tensai found himself looking at his coach, who almost failed to restrain her smile at her disciple's aptitude of speaking, "What is your reason, if I may ask?"

"There is a student of Seigaku named Oishi Shuichiroh." There was passing of glances went across the desk as he continued, "I received an order to watch his every step and collect as many information as possible regarding him. It was our client wish, in case they would need him to blackmail his father, or," Fuji's smile went even brighter, "to have him killed."

Their second impression of Fuji: _Beguilingly_ _dangerous_

"You said you received an order," a cold displeasing voice dropped the next attack. "Doesn't it mean that you by and large know nothing about your family's plans and merely carry out your mother's instruction?" 

In other word, the flaxen-haired man under the name of Sakaki, stated him and all information he could have known as worthless. Amazingly, the guy didn't falter his smile even for a fleeting second as his grandeur in eloquence was incessantly confirmed. "I received orders, yes, but I technically knew the master plans as well. Extensive missions always need a long time to prepare and a lot of people to involve. Besides, when you have worked as an assassin for seventeen years, it isn't that hard to guess what will come to pass if a certain chain of events happen."

Their next impression of Fuji: _Abnormally cool_

There was a silence filling the room as all eyes were pinned at the young skillful assassin. His calmness, talent, intelligence, aptitude; the Solff deplored the fact that Fuji was raised in the dark part of the world while he could be an invaluable asset if he were to work under I2. In the other hand, the tensai was genuinely amused by the turn of tide. His eyes flashed to his captain who was leaning back to his seat, with his palms placed in front of his mouth, forming a pyramid. The hazel orbs behind those spectacles gleamed in what could be a smile at his glance.

"Fuji-kun," the tensai found himself staring at an equally smiling aged man, "I am really curious if your choice to reveal the truth to us has anything to do with your relationship with Tezuka-kun." The bizarre question left the rest of the Elite Board brooding in deep contemplation of why in the first place they had agreed to work with this man and his ridiculous queries, which were completely out of place.

Nevertheless, the asked one not even seemed surprised by the odd question. He merely smiled and answered almost as poisonously sweetly. "Tezuka does have some part in my decision making, but it was my belief in his way of thinking and not in his skill of fucking which made me sure of my choice." 

Everyone in the room was silenced by the seemed-so-harmless remark, including Banji who had a satisfied beam on his face. Their gazes instantaneously fell on Tezuka who had closed his eyes to suppress the overpowering annoyance plaguing him. He swore Fuji would get what he deserved later, for humiliating him in front of his superiors.

Next impression of Fuji: ... No one knew what to feel about the prodigy anymore.

"Well then, Fuji-kun," the Solff cleared his throat for the second time, "now I will ask you about your previous missions." The jolly assassin nodded almost too cheerfully.

The interview session was extended for almost three hours and in the end, when none of them had anymore subject to raise or accusation to indict, all attendees of the meeting found themselves believing Fuji's story. What still bothered them was his actual reason. No one could tell if the murderer was truly no longer a part of his clan or merely playing a role to have his brother released. There was already too much dishonesty and camouflage in his life to let them believe what he had declared straightaway.

The commissioner exchanged consequential glances toward his colleagues and finally spoke up, "Fuji-kun, we have heard the affirmation from your side and with that, have reached a conclusion. As you wish, we will release your brother under two conditions." He paused, allowing his eyes to sweep over a pair of cerulean ones across the desk. "First, we will ask for your cooperation in unraveling our cases, especially the ones we regard related to your family. And second, the two of you will only be released under the supervision of one of our agents. The question now is the agent who will supervise you both."

"I think it is obvious," once again Banji interrupted merrily, "as far as I remember, your house is quite spacious, isn't it, Tezuka-san?" He smiled at Tezuka's grandfather who wordlessly nodded. "Now, isn't it convenient to let Fuji-kun live with Tezuka-kun? Then there are two agents who will supervise Fuji-kun."

Murmurs of agreement rose along with several approving nods. Tezuka sent a look at his grandfather who currently was eyeing him as well with an unreadable expression. He knew how deplorable it was for a grandfather to find a rather conflict-ridden fact concerning his grandson out of such situation. However, he had prepared himself to face every consequence since last night, when he knew he would never be able to let go of Fuji.

"And your answer, Fuji-kun?" the Solff's voice cut their staring.

The tensai inclined his head sincerely. "I have no other word than thank you. I will try my best to help as long as I can have Yuuta released."

"Then so be it," the deep voice reverberated throughout the room, releasing his final verdict much to a certain redhead's dismay. "You may see your brother now and then you both will go under Tezuka-kun's supervision."

The meeting was dispersed and most of the participants quickly left the room save for several persons. The First Vice stood up and was about to fetch Fuji at his seat when his eyes met them of his grandfather, resolutely locking their gaze for a moment. The old man, his face firmed with age and experience, stated with an even voice. "I cannot say that I am thoroughly happy about your choice, Kunimitsu. Not only because he is a boy, but because he is a murderer as well. But," he turned around, leaving his still straight back facing his grandson, and yet his voice was tinged with a gentleness any grandpa would have, "if any of you comes to trouble, to anything, you know you can always find me."

Tezuka nearly smiled at this. It was beyond his hope that his grandfather would react that way. With a lighter heart he advanced toward Fuji who had a knowing smile on his lips. They stared for a while, brown met blue, savoring their moment of relief, before the taller guy took his still sitting friend's hand in his own, earning him a loving smile from the prodigy. 

"You know, I have no idea that you two are lovers," a voice broke into their contenting silence and both looked up, to find their amused coach watching them quietly from her place.

"It goes for me as well," the tensai answered gleefully, "I could never guess that Sensei was a member of the Elite Board."

"Oh yes, it was quite a problem to conceal it from you, especially when the other-"

Her words were cut by a sudden earsplitting rush hitting the door like a deluge, which pushed it open and revealed seven anxious yet well known faces, four of them were acutely breathless.

"Tezuka! How is the meeting!?"

"Your grandfather was all sulky when we met him! Did anything bad happen!?"

"And Fuji-senpai!?"

The prodigy lifted his eyebrows at the appearance of his fellow teammates and finished his coach's sentence slowly at his own accord, "Especially when the other regulars were also I2?"

"More or less," she smirked.

The Golden Pair rushed to their captain's side as Kikumaru jabbered unstintingly. "How is the meeting, Tezuka? What did the Solff say? Fuji will still be with us, won't he? I will quit I2 if he won't! And why are you holding his hand!?"

"Relax, Eiji, keep your voice down. We don't want to draw more attention than what we need," his partner hushed the impetuous acrobatic player before focusing his attention to the First Vice, grinning bashfully. "There was a ruckus out there because the seven of us- well kind of jammed the traffic. We- ah, actually tried to pick any word we could get by- you know, the door is thick and we had to press our ears to- no, not eavesdropping! We definitely didn't drop any eaves- eh?"

"Let me speak!" the redhead cut down his friend's illogical stammers in frustration. "As loud as I am, I speak more clearly than you!"

Fuji chuckled light-heartedly. "Everything is fine, no need to worry. The Solff said I could have my brother released." There was a chorus of relieved sighs following his remark, which finally wore the tension off. The prodigy tilted his head to catch his captain's eyes. "When do you tell them about me?"

"Last night," Tezuka muttered, "when you fell asleep after you narrated yourself that long bedtime story."

"And how could I be unaware of that?" he asked incredulously.

"The answer to that, Fuji," came a deep reporting voice and a tall guy emerged beside them, "is 58% because of the physical strain you suffered out of your match with Tezuka and the following fight you both endured afterward. Another 5 % is because of the length of family history you recited and the last but probably is the most exhausting, 42 % due to your night activities with Tezuka, which most likely occurred last night after the schmaltzy scene under the cherry-blossom tree." Tezuka tried to speculate how many more stalkers he had to add to the unrelenting Kamio and devoted Atsushi, to suppress his sudden desire to kill Inui due to his damn right conclusion.

Fuji smiled and said thoughtfully almost to himself, "It seems that I'm not that genius, ne? For being completely oblivious that you all are I2 even when we have been together for almost six months."

"Perhaps because you have your eyes on Buchou only?" Echizen suggested flatly.

"Ah, maybe," the tensai laughed as the youngest regular earned a hard smack on his capped head from Momoshiro who hissed reproachfully, "Be nice a bit, Echizen!" 

"And what will you do now, Fuji?" Kawamura asked in a very sugary tone, which almost made the captain frowned.

"The Solff releases me and Yuuta under Tezuka's supervision and I must help I2 in several cases," he replied. "Oh, and I will be staying at Tezuka's house from now on."

Another simultaneous 'ooh' rose from his teammates and Tezuka did frown. Before anything could get any worse, he pulled the prodigy on to his feet and mumbled, "Let's go. We will have to get your brother first."

"Wait a minute, Tezuka," Inui blocked their way with his green notebook opened on his palm. Adjusting his glinting spectacles slightly higher, he resumed his speech. "There is an urgently important thing I need to convey regarding the National. As you know, the next tournament is due in fifteen days and thus we have to keep ourselves as the regulars focused. I have my anxieties that this new development, which coerces Fuji to stay for an undetermined length of time at your house, will somehow disrupt our team's level of synchronization. The two of you are, to state plainly, the most reliable players we have for singles apart from Echizen, and if you both continuously have your night activities done regularly-"

The door had been slammed shut as the number of people in the room was reduced by two counts. Tezuka could hardly believe his vice-captain's words that the door was indeed thick since he could still hear the uproarious laughter erupting inside the room very clearly. Wordlessly he kept dragging his friend along the corridor, ignoring inquiring glances from other agents who chanced themselves to see the First Vice had his hand on the supposed-to-be heretic.

"Tezuka." 

A faint quiver in the prodigy's voice made him to spare a glance sideward. Still with his eyes closed, Fuji had the brightest smile he had ever seen. "They don't hate me."

"Of course they don't, baka," he mumbled in forged annoyance. And both resumed their way to fetch Yuuta in comfortable silence.

--- ---

_Tezuka's Residence_

_October 7 – 07:08 p.m. _

The night was serene, almost relaxing, like an intake of a deep breathe after long horrendous nerve-racking events. In his adequately lit bedroom, Tezuka stood in front of his tall bookshelf, turning pages over pages from one book to another. He knew he had seen this long descriptive explanation of tetracycline in one of these books, yet he could not state exactly which one. Sometimes he wondered why he had bothered to go through another high school year with its insufferable amount of homework and tasks. Of course the answer stood out clearly before everyone's eyes: tennis.

The day had passed almost in a rush with countless duties he had to finish; all resolved around Fuji. Administrative matters as well as personal ones flew his time, unnoticed. The hardest part was perhaps when he had to tell his parents regarding Fuji, not only because the tensai would stay in their house but also the matter of his heart. They hardly opposed; even his mother became slightly too exuberant by the news of her stoic son finally falling for someone.

His house was indeed huge and the family gave a separated pavilion to their guests, in case there would be too much nuisance for both sides to all of a sudden share a house. The pavilion itself was comfortable with two bedrooms and a private lounge. His parents were practically showered with endless gratitude from their guests.

They liked Fuji. Tezuka could see it from the first time he introduced the siblings to his parents. He fully realized that the tensai could be more than enchanting when he thought it was necessary, but this time not even the best actors could beat him in stealing his parents heart so entirely and instantly. Fuji was not sickeningly sweet like every bootlicker tended to be; instead, he was charming, gracious, and decently polite. If it was a mere acting, no one would find out. Every single doubt, if there was any indeed left, in their heart that their son had damaged his brain for choosing a guy, was completely erased. Fuji was an impeccable image of a son-in-law every parent could wish.

And so everything had been settled. His prodigy was here, safely with him, and his family had been told about their relationship. Then why should he still spend more time to scrape through these thick books merely to find a thing as trivial as tetracycline? 

A train of knocks ceased his grumble at once as he looked up and found a merry face peeking at the threshold.

"Am I disturbing you, Tezuka?" 

"No," the captain answered shortly, no more no less, before he realized that the true answer should be 'yes' considering his unfinished Chemistry homework. No one could defeat Fuji when it came to distraction. 

His attention was drawn once again to the small almost illegible lines in his books as the footfalls steadily became more audible. Somehow he had a very ominous feeling of they way Fuji approached him. Always there were hidden intentions woven in the tensai's every deed and Tezuka refused to believe that this night tryst was simply another kind of a friendly visit; Fuji didn't do purposeless thing like that.

"What are you reading?" the cheerful voice rang.

The captain was unbothered to spare him a glance as he replied flatly, "Tetracycline. For Chemistry's homework."

Pale fingers obscured the sentence he was reading as the owner had snatched the book out of his hand before he could voice any protest. After placing it neatly on the shelf, the fingers returned to settle themselves on both sides of his cheeks. "No, Buchou. I cannot let you to do homework at a Saturday night. It is the worst humiliation for anyone who have declared Sunday as the day when all human should have their rest."

Tezuka set his jaw firmly and looked straight to the veiled eyes. "We'll do it later, Fuji. I have my homework to-"

The remnant of his words was soon lost as his mouth was silenced by a pair of lukewarm lips. Obviously he could not expect Fuji to listen to his words at any rate, could he?

A hot slick tongue caressed his lips, asking for an entrance, and Tezuka complied not too reluctantly. His own tongue writhed at the invasion, following the course of the game, eagerly tasting the bittersweet relish the intruder had brought. Something in the way Fuji's tongue moved was maddening and he soon found himself lost, immersed in the blinding sensation of their joining mouth. Their tongues stroked, embraced, tangled, shoved, until there was nothing they could do but clashing at each other fiercely, sensing the heat becoming too uncontrollable.

Fuji felt his body was slammed to the bookshelf behind him. Arching his head slightly, he gave his captain an easier access to ravish his inviting cavern and so the kiss deepened, adding more untamed lust to their desire. He could feel his hands sliding off the other guy's face to clutch the soft fabric of Tezuka's shirt, as if willing to rip it open, to feel the warm skin beneath it. He thrust his hips forward, touching Tezuka's noticeable erection, earning him a stifled moan from his captain and more aggression from the tongue inside his mouth.

When they broke apart to compensate their loss of breath, both had their eyes opened, staring sharply at each other. A lecherous smirk conquered Fuji's lips, as his slim fingers shifted deftly to remove the taller guy's eyeglasses, setting them on the shelf as well. "So...I am that irresistible."

His leader's eyes narrowed in warning. "To my bed."

"As you please, Buchou," he smiled deceivingly innocent and soon found himself pinned to the covered bed with the taller guy hovering above him. The russet eyes were clouded with lust, yet Tezuka didn't move. The prodigy almost grinned at this sight; he knew his captain had never forgiven himself for taking him forcefully the first time they had sex. And thus, he always hesitated at the beginning, as if seeking for any form of consent from the tensai. An evil thought crossed Fuji's mind to let him be for a moment, which immediately wiped off. He himself, had his want to be taken care of. 

The prodigy lifted his hands up, framing Tezuka's unsmiling face, and brought their lips closer. Once they were linked, the captain began to take the control again, moving passionately in front of his lips. Fuji almost broke into another smile. _/Oh yes, I am that irresistible.../_

The lips began to shift lower to his neck, gentle caresses upon a precious one. Still tentative, yet equally vigorous. A touch to his bare skin and Fuji moaned receptively, following the stripping of his flimsy shirt. His own slightly trembling fingers began to undo every button garnishing the other's shirt, thoroughly revealing bit by bit creamy skin of his captain's chest and tugged the fabric off, sending it to pool at the carpeted floor.

Skin met skin, hungrily touching, tasting each other in streaks of motions and voices. Fingers were intertwining, a bond of passion, echoes of the unspoken. Fuji let his eyelids to slide closed gradually as the first beads of sweat began to float, a touch of fevered layer, a release of suppressed desire. 

More kisses, tongue swaying at the surface of glossy skin, licking, caressing, teasing. Then a silent tug of his zipper and the tensai almost cried in pleasure at a gentle skillful hand pulling his trousers off, accidentally touching his aching sex, enflaming his desire to even a higher degree. A pair of warm demanding lips caught his mouth into another battle. Unrelenting.

Then he felt it. A slow tentative thrust into his body; cautious, yet loving and insistent. It evoked a gasp out of him, a mingle of pain and bliss. Soft raining kisses were placed on his neck. Soothing. Wanting. Rush of blood drummed in his ears, eclipsing every other nightly sound except pants and whimpers. Beat steadily quickened with every ram driven into him, embracing his body in mindless heat. He could feel his captain chanted his name, almost in despair over his own need, pulling everything into his Tezuka Zone. More thrusts in joining of their bodies as they kept dancing at the outskirts of pure smoldering rapture, a waltz of fierceness and ferocity.

Of love. Want. Desire. Release.

Restrained cries; followed the zenith of madness and pleasure. 

Fuji let go his bated breath in a line of ragged gasps as the other body slumped on top of him. No words were spoken; both were savoring the lingering warmth, the scents of mingled sweat and lust, the existence of emptiness, of nothing but their entity.

As their breaths were thoroughly steadied, Tezuka could feel slender fingers ran through his damp strands of hair, stroking them in apt solace only the prodigy could give. He inclined his head to a side, breathing in the skin of Fuji's neck. His Fuji.

A merry chuckle cracked the silence. "You don't seem to care that your door is unlocked, Buchou."

Only a low grunt answered his tease. Fuji's smile widened.

"Ne, Tezuka, what day is today?"

Of all the things he could have said and done. The captain looked at him in disbelief. _/What is today? The day before Sunday when all human should have their rest? What day is October 7 any-/ _The pair of hazel orbs widened in sudden realization. Yet before he could say a word, a pair of lips had given him a chaste kiss.

"Happy birthday, Buchou," the prodigy said, an amused smile brightened his visage. "It seems that you're too busy thinking of me that you forget your own birthday. Am I that ensnaring?"

Tezuka snorted. "Hardly. I'm too busy saving my seat as the First Vice due to a ruckus done by an incestuous murderer tugging at my sleeve to save his brother." It earned him a pleasant laugh from the other guy. In his deliberate slowness, he brought their faces closer, setting his solemn gaze on Fuji. "So, is this lovemaking a gift for me?"

"Of course not, I did it for my sake. But since I haven't bought you any present, I'll let you think that way," the tensai answered sweetly before his smile trailed into a rueful one. 

"Thank you, Tezuka. For all you did for Yuuta and me. I have nothing to give you in return but this."

Another silence was stretched upon them as Tezuka lowered his brow, pressing it to the prodigy's forehead. Intense brown eyes flared into fathomless ocean's depths, conveying flickers of seething fire, of indignation of being deemed a stranger. Thank you? Did Fuji really not know that he had reached the point of being unable to let him go by now? That his time would stop if the tensai departed from his side? A sharp stab of pain pierced his heart, leaving it bleeding, untended. _/Do you not know, Fuji?/_

"Stop saying nonsense," he stated, his voice was a merge of ice and anguish.

Then the prodigy smiled, a faint glimmer of light penetrating the dark veils covering his heart. His voice, soothing like a shapeless hand tending his wound, chimed in the room, clear as the rattle of a silver bell in the first light of dawn with a breath of poignancy. "Love me, Tezuka, until I break, until I die, until I live again. Until Fuji Shuusuke is no longer an assassin and deserves his captain's love."

Tezuka closed his eyes, trying to compose himself before his barrier of self-control collapsed, which probably left him in tears. He couldn't voice it aloud, his doubt and grief of their bond, how their unequal disparities always suffocated him. The delicate invisible thread tying them was so fragile and he merely had to give it the slightest pull to set them free. It was _that_ easy. Wordlessly he took both of Fuji's hands and settled them on his cheeks, pouring all of his unstated emotions into those bittersweet warmth. 

"We need you," he murmured, with a low, almost broken whisper. "You're the prodigy of the team, our tensai. We need you to reach the National." He brought his lover's right hand to his lips, kissing it.  _/And I need you.../_

Fuji drifted his eyes shut in pain laced with joy as a single luminous drop of tear leaked from his pools of marine sea, leaving a damp discernible trace. A pair of well-known lips traced his own delicate one, offering silent consolation in his most time of need. Another tear fell as he began to respond, tasting the simple ritual of affection, savoring the loving embrace of warmth, of vivid reveries. And his mind reeled, asking every deity above what he had done that he deserved this person to love him, to live his dream of unprecedented freedom and life, not as a murderer, but as Fuji Shuusuke alone. A silent vow echoed in his heart that only this person, only Tezuka the one he would guard from everything. The one that had given him the life, the meaning of his existence.

_/I love you, do you know that?/_

**Epilogue: **

The residence of the Fuji clan had always been quiet. Yet the silence which was stretched over it now was ominous, unsettling, even eerie with no sound except the faint chirps of cricket or lonely whispers of the howling wind. Sitting fixedly behind a low table in her private room was the Head of Clan herself. Her eyes were scanning lines to lines written in the report laid out before her, still her head was held high. 

Mizuki waited patiently in his kneeling stance for her to finish the report. If the clan had ever experienced what was called trouble before, the one striking them now was purely a catastrophe. In the previous matters, they had their genius, the one whose failure almost reached nil, to mend everything until the whole world could flow as normal as they wanted it to be. But now, the genius himself had left them to restore every mess he had caused with their own hand. It could be worse, of course, but until that very second it was the hardest blow they had ever greeted.

A rustle of paper being straightened brought his eyes up to rest upon the firm angular face. Her visage still revealed nothing but perpetual coldness and vigilance as her eyes pierced the figure before them sharply.

"I have a mission for you to do," suddenly her voice clanked flatly. Her nephew bowed his head in tractable manner. 

"We will have him back," she resumed, the slightest tinge of anger tainted her frosty words, "but by his own will. Perhaps he has his brother there with him along with that repulsive captain of his, but we still have his sister. And we can persuade him more by using his so-called friends. Get them, crush them, kill them if you must, until he realizes that his presence bring nothing to other but peril."

The raven-haired assassin nodded in submission. "What about his ongoing mission? The one which consists Oishi Shuichiroh?"

There was a pause occurring as the cunning woman weighed her options judiciously. It was highly possible that her disloyal son would tell his vice-captain about the mission targeting him but she was indisposed to let another mission slip out of her grasp. She had experienced it for few times, like the mission regarding Atobe and her son's horrible failure to keep his emotion guarded, and obviously had no plan to taste the bitterness of breakdown for one more time. "Let it be adjourned for a moment," she finally dismissed. "Unless there is more demand from our client, it is needless to say a word about it."

Mizuki inclined his head and retreated from the room, mind filled with sly deceitful plans to torture the genius he had loathed for long. A cruel smile dominated his lips for a moment. At last, it was his chance for vendetta. Let him see how devastating the damage he could bring to the tensai's life.

To Be Continued to Chapter Eight 

**Author Ramblings:** Phew. At last another chapter. I know it's very-badly written, especially the Tezuka/Fuji scene _ Really, what a pathetic human being I am... Actually I intend to write this chapter without any angst, but as I have said before, I am a pathetic human being and I can't do that... *sigh* Do you ever wonder why this pairing is so perfect? Or is it just me and my twisted mind seeing things? Because actually I don't see anything 'clear' in the anime or manga about these two! But they just get me! Oh well, please continue. The chapter epilogue down there is just some explanation in Fuji's family after he decided to leave them. Thank you for reading and please give me reviews!

**Characters Informations:**

_Sakaki:_ He is the coach from Hyoutei. Let's pretend that he is not, and Fuji has never met him for this fic's sake ^^* Forgive me for making him so annoying. I can't portray him very well because I'm still unable to lay my hand on the 20.5 Fanbook _

_Banji:_ The coach from Yamabuki, that freaky always-smiling old man. Wonder why I really love coaches in the Elite Board... 

**My Replies: **

**Cheeseburger of Doom: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the last chapter and I seriously hope you don't hate this one ^^ I don't have any fighting in this chapter but I hope you still like it.

**Wings:** Eh, really? I don't think I'm updating that fast... You're very perceptive, you know. I thought I could get away without adding Kamio was spying those two, but you noticed ^^  Well, he watched over Tezuka but his presence was kinda unnoticed, because our pair was too drowned in their own emotion. Perhaps it's a lame excuse, please forgive me XD I just want to make a surprise that actually Kamio knew their relationship. Thanks for the review!

**yukuro:** Actually Tezuka and Fuji are already perfect for each other even without my fic ^^ By the way, do you like Mizuki? If you do, I'm sorry for making him a bad guy, because he will be worse in the next chapters ^_^* And thank you for the review!

**Stardustangel1:** Is it just me or your review is...umm, empty? I don't know what to reply but I seriously hope you will review me again ^^

**firefly:** My deepest thank you for saying it nice ^^ Hope you don't get bored with this.

**Angel_of_Godess:** I know that reviews always encourage me but to read your review add one more point. They make my fic better! I'm serious! That fact regarding Oishi seemed to have flown out of my mind until I read your review. As the result, that question of Mizuki ("What about his ongoing mission? The one which consists Oishi Shuichiroh?") appears up there. Thank you for notifying me! If you find any hole or other imperfection in this story, please do tell. I will be very happy! Thank you!

**hellen:** I can't believe you really like my fic up to that point... ^^ Really 10x thank you for telling me that! About the fast updates, well, I don't know what is going on in me, really, I think I'm going crazy... Don't worry, I will kill _that woman_, but as for who will do it, I will keep it for later surprises ^.^ Oh, and about Fuji as my babysitter, I think I can keep with every annoying persona he has as long as I can stare at his face, look into his eyes, feel him so close... *get smacked by a very jealous captain* ouch! Yeah, yeah, I understand! He's perfectly yours, you possessive jerk... Anyone who has Fuji tends to be possessive, I wonder why... (Isn't the answer obvious!? With those eyes, lips, body, personality, who will not!?) Really, don't mind me... I think I am suffering a Fuji-fever XD

**Regatto:** *long silence too* Ah, well... I don't know what to say, really. You know, the first time I read your review I was frozen to my spot. Yeah, no kidding... I was too happy to say anything because... oh my God! I think it's the greatest review I've ever gotten! I think it's the word every writer will long to hear! I seriously deeply sincerely thank you for saying that! And I do hope my skill isn't decreasing in this chapter. Once more, thanks!

**nall:** I think after reading this chapter you will feel more urge to kill the mother because she intends to mar that beautiful picture of Tezuka-Fuji being together ^^ I seriously have the habit to add more trouble to myself _ Thanks for the review! I don't have any more cruel cliffhanger, do I? ^^

**whity:** Glad to know that you still like this! As for that remark Echizen was saying, I just got the idea so suddenly to put it there XD Maybe too blatant, but it seemed like something that he would say in that condition...

**Nekocin:** Thank your for the review. I'm so grateful that you can see it, my difficulties to write this fic. Actually I have a plan of how to end this but as the story goes, I begin to feel just how wrong it is. Even only in a fanfiction, the murdering things are just too...cruel and very immoral because it is human's life I'm wasting. You may find the rest of the story a bit irrational because as you said, there was no way they could work under such condition. It looks like I'm forcing my way on these two. Argh.. I should have realized it from times ago! Anyway, really thank you for still encouraging me ^^ Please don't feel sorry to give me feedbacks because I truly appreciate it. Many thanks!


	9. Chapter Eight : When The World Is Going ...

**Author Notes:** Wow, I update. Sorry for the long wait, but at last I manage to squeeze my idea into words! *feels triumphant* This chapter is not really long but I hope it's long enough, dedicated to my dearest reviewers who (hopefully) are still waiting for my update. Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, not even Tezuka's family regardless that I invent their personalities and backgrounds. But I _do_ own the plot.

**WARNING:**

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: The rating is G but beware of many irrational developments.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

_'Italicized words in here'_ are dialogues taken place in the past.

**Some Foreword Explanation:** I don't know much about schools in Japan and I don't even know whether Seigaku is a public or a private school. Anyway about St. Rudolph, I make that not every students have to stay at the dorm for the sake of this story and Yuuta. Another detail, I may confuse you by calling Fuji not only 'Fuji' but also 'Shuusuke'. I do it randomly, only because I think it will fit better if I use 'Shuusuke' instead of 'Fuji'

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

Chapter Eight: When The World Is Going Crazy 

_Tezuka's Residence_

_October 13 – 06:15 a.m._

A hand reached out to the handle of an ornately carved oak door and gave it a light press. The door opened with a slight creak as Fuji Shuusuke stepped out to the cold limestone-tiled terrace. The cool morning air greeted him, intoning the melody of autumn as light streams of zephyr permeated his black uniform. Fastening the last button of his uniform, he inhaled the fresh dewy air with a grace of contentment.

It had been a week since he and Yuuta were settled as a part of the Tezuka household. It could have been awkward, but the warm hospitability shown by the family was all but false and the two siblings found themselves enjoying their new life thoroughly. Fuji went still to Seigaku while Yuuta refused to resign from St. Rudolph and would do anything to attend the school, even if he had to set off earlier from the house in order to arrive punctually. He would run all the way every morning, declaring the excessive miles as a beneficial practice for his tennis skill.

_'Next year we will beat Seigaku, Aniki and that's why I have to be there. I will get revenge from that Echizen Ryoma.'_

Fuji merely smiled, concealing his joy that his younger brother managed to carry on his dreams for the future.

They were grateful that both had the habit to save money since they reached the age allowed to have their own account at bank. Staying at the Fuji's residence, the older brother had little to spend his money on and preferred to put a tight measure to himself as the pile in his account grew. In the other hand, Yuuta, who had mostly lodged in the dormitory and thus had been granted more free time beyond his mother's scrutiny, risked to take a part-time job once in a while, if his time had allowed him. Their chosen action proved to be worthwhile now as they tried to trouble the Tezuka family as little as possible. 

His eyes drifted to the main house, separated by spacious landscape of green lawn from the pavilion he and Yuuta currently inhabited. He was accustomed to large residences with him previously living in the intolerably huge state of the Fuji clan and yet he still wondered why a family with only four members at large needed so much room for themselves.

He figured it out on the third day of his stay. It was nothing unforeseen, but he had to admit it was amusing to know that his captain, and apparently his grandfather too, had an impossibly large range of privacy. Regardless of the fact that the tensai was most likely the only one Tezuka had slept with in the passing month, Fuji must confess that there were still loads of details he had yet to cover about the stoic reserved captain. And as days passed with them constantly lingering at each other's side save at class and night, he managed to learn at least one new fact everyday. 

Tezuka's parents were more affable in welcoming the 'guests' of their family. His father, who spent more nights abroad than lying contentedly at his wife's side, promptly accepted their presence unconditionally especially after he formed a sort of soul union to Yuuta in discussing about football. His own son had never set interest in any sport other than tennis, limiting his knowledge only to general knowledge due to his vital position in I2 which forbid him to be uninformed on every single subject life could present. And with the eldest Tezuka only favoring topics he found as dull as old thick dusty books, Yuuta's coming undeniably brought a new refreshing breath to his days.

The mother was no less happy by their coming. Raised among three brothers and two sisters, she greeted them with many expectations that she would once again experience a big happy family whose table had never been quiet. Their table, she said, felt less and less outlandish as each day passed and she was sure by the end of the month her dining table would have been as normal as every common family owned despite the peculiar occupations the men of her family preferred. 

Both of the Fuji siblings had decided at least not to burden the gold-hearted woman and yet she refused to receive _no_ as an answer to her demand that the two should join them for breakfast and dinner. Despite the family having two servants and a gardener, she insisted still to cook the meals herself, which no one found the need to object to since her cooking was too good to be declined. It was impudent really, to compare her cooking with take-out burgers and fries.

Fuji still had his promise with I2 to be fulfilled. Regardless the slight discomfort of aiding the opposite side which he had constantly disarrayed before, working there was quite enjoyable in its own weird ways. It was natural for him to guess offhandedly of what would occur next to a chain of fishy happenings although to disclose it to the I2 who was almost a stranger to him could be unpleasant.

But Tezuka had always been there. He would not let his colleagues to make use of Fuji outside his line of sight, knowing that many of them were still suspecting his friend. However, the bit of detail stating that Fuji was previously an assassin was generously kept a secret only to those attending the confidential meeting six days ago and the rest of Seigaku regulars. Even Kamio had approved to do so, if it was indeed the unanimous consensus of the board. It was easier for both sides to work without many intrusive agents fussing over their rather risky decision. 

Under such accommodating condition, Fuji had helped the I2 to unravel a number of cases using his uncommon knowledge and experiences. Except for a particular night when he should scour his brain totally to finally find out the pattern of a serial murder involving several elderly men in their community, he and Tezuka usually could arrive at home just in time for dinner. And despite their tight schedule, somehow both still managed to spare a few hours to sharpen their tennis skill. It apparently had something to do with endurance they had trained for many long years.

It was almost perfect, the life he had now, and Fuji couldn't help but to ponder sometimes if he actually deserved the downpour of so much happiness with his past being a murderer.

Oh, his brother deserved it of course. Yuuta was a pure untainted soul who was unfortunately born into a world cramped by no one but murderers, a boy who still had dreams for future to evade his dark past. Yuuta deserved a second chance to embrace life and its jubilation. Shuusuke didn't. Shuusuke shouldn't, and yet was stubbornly trying to taste it now.

As if Shuusuke had put Yumiko-neesan away from his mind.

Shadow still overcame him every now and then as guilt rose, for abandoning his sister and betraying what he had believed all the way. Even if killing was wrong, he could not claim what he was doing now as a right thing either. It was not easy to turn from his usual trait to its absolute opposite.

Faint echoes of footfalls pulled his attention out of the depth of his dismal thought and the smile slammed back into place. Asahara-san, the middle-aged housekeeper, was smiling brightly at him as she treaded her way on the uneven rock-strewn path crossing the green lawn. Folded neatly in her hand was a white shirt with a visible St. Rudolph badge embedded on the face.

"Good morning, Fuji-kun. Early as always?" her warm pleasant voice greeted him once they were close enough.

"Aa, for the tennis club morning practice," Fuji answered in equal sweetness. She was one of the adults who immediately found the smiling boy presence enjoyable and felt no need to restrain herself from showing her fondness palpably. Sometimes Fuji wondered if Asahara-san knew that the polite guy she was beaming genially at had his hands covered with human blood. Would she still smile then?

"Always for tennis, just like Kunimitsu-kun," she commented before shoving the shirt to Fuji's hand. "Just in case if your brother is still short of shirt. Have he managed to get a new one?"

"Ah, yes. He bought two extras yesterday. Sorry for the trouble, Asahara-san."

"Oh, it's nothing. No one can blame him for getting covered in strawberry jam if students start to throw food at each other, above all in an all-boy schools," she replied amusedly, remembering the red irremovable stain on Yuuta's shirt. "Well then," the housekeeper inclined her head slightly, "I still have laundry to take care of. Have a good day, Fuji-kun."

The young man bowed in return then glanced at his watch. His morning practice was due in an hour and so was St. Rudolph's. Stepping back into the room, he called out, a mischievous glint coloured his eyes. "Yuuta, don't spend too much time in front of the mirror. No one will notice if you have a blemish or two."

The teasing had its desired effect as his younger brother instantly emerged from his bedroom, shirt scrappily tucked and face indignant. 

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WAS LOOKING AT THE MIRROR!!??"

"Saa, who knows," Fuji replied with a carefree smile. Putting the given shirt on his brother's hand, he stared at the brown-coloured tie and how wrong the knot appeared to his eyes. A brighter smile came into sight as the tensai brought his hand up to mend the anarchism of tidiness, voice laced with amused disapproval, "Tsk tsk, Yuuta, you have been in St. Rudolph for more than four years and still can't tie this properly? Who has been doing it for you all these times then? Your boyfriend?"

"ANIKI!!!" A brilliant crimson flush materialized on Yuuta's face.

"I'll take that as _yes_," the older brother cut in happily before the other could voice his fury and embarrassment. Lightly he gave a playful tap on the spiky-haired head. "Now get your hair combed and I'll wait for you in the dining room. Ah, and don't forget to bring your wallet again like yesterday. I think you have to take a train if you don't want to be late for morning practice."

"I know! Just get lost already! Baka aniki!" Yuuta slammed his bedroom door close.

Fuji listened amusedly for a while at his brother lamenting his ill luck to have an evil tormenter as a brother before fetching his duffel bag. Teasing Yuuta was of course fun, but he was most pleased to see that his brother was still capable to be annoyed over his disturbing remarks. The look on Yuuta's face when the Solff released him from the I2 penitentiary haunted the older brother ceaselessly.

It was not that Yuuta had received harsh beating or such –in any case, the judicious respected Solff opposed any act of violence greatly. Delimited in a world where murder was legal and allowed, the youngest of the Fuji siblings found himself being despised and treated in a severe degree of hostility due to his work, an issue he had never thought as fatally wrong. The new comprehension was quite a blow as he began to give it a deep thought. It was a good thing that his aniki had arrived before he could drown himself more miserably.

To put some senses into Yuuta's head was nowhere near easy and yet, Fuji managed to do it. At least he was successful to forbid his brother from blaming himself even further by pointing out that it was not _his_ mistake that he had been used as a tool for killing before he could separate right from wrong, nor was the incorrect principle he had believed all the way.

However, the guilt itself had never left the speaking one.

Forcing his smile back to his lips, Fuji slipped out off his shoes and stepped into the main house. Appetizing smell welcomed him as he pushed the door to the dining room open. 

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully, finding only Tezuka's parents at the room. Standing behind the pantry, the mother shot him a loving smile as her husband peeked from behind his newspaper, replying his greeting warmly. 

It was a daily picture of morning activities in the household. Rather than a captive who was placed under probation, Fuji felt more like a son in the Tezuka family, especially with the cascade of affection he had never accepted before from a person he used to call 'mother'. His father had passed away before he could comprehend the shape of any paternal love save for the dim memory a three year-old child could preserve. He had never thought much about it until he met Tezuka's father and found the man as loveable as his son, in a fatherly way.

Feeling somewhat misplaced in the blissful portrait of a family, he tried to ease it off by offering his help to prepare the meal. Tezuka's mother had agreed at first, intrigued to learn more about the person her son had fallen in love with, and subsequently found herself pleased by the tensai's aptitude. 

_'You will make a lovely househusband, Shuusuke-kun,'_ she had commented, earning an amused laugh from her husband and a stern glare from her son at once.

Fuji wondered what she would say if he told her that it was nothing more than another skill his mother had demanded him to master. A masterpiece of the Fuji Clan had to be able to do at least close to everything.

When he had reached the pantry to help the preparation as usual, the busy woman waved her hand dismissively. "Not today, Shuusuke-kun. You have helped me too often and today I insist you to just sit and enjoy my cooking. Ah, you can help me though," she paused for a moment, eyes gleaming in mischief, "by checking why Kunimitsu hasn't come down yet. It's unusual for him to be this late."

"Hai," Fuji complied, smile widened even more. Yet before he reached the threshold, Tezuka's father had added, voice plainly nonchalant as if oblivious to the implication of his words. "Make sure it doesn't take too long, Shuusuke-kun, or both of you will be late for practice." Then he winked.

Almost frozen in his spot as the ambiguous words dawned on him, the tensai only managed to replied cheerfully, "Ah, hai."

His suspicion was proven correct as a second later both adults were heard sharing a stream of laughter. Fuji's smile curved into a smirk. There was nothing wrong with taking an offered chance, wasn't it? Besides, it would be awfully rude to do the otherwise.

Carefully he treaded his way into the main house. The floor felt cool under his socked feet, warmed only at places where sunlight freely set its ray on the tiles through enormous glass window at the side of the parlor. The house was quiet, yet in a much more enjoyable fashion than his previous home was, where he could sense threat and menace waiting at every corner. Here, it was not provoking shudder but inviting tranquility, which eased a little the heavy weight inside him and placed his heart at evanescent peace. It was probably short-lived and still when he was passing the sitting room, Fuji couldn't help but to feel grateful at this fleeting yet treasured chance to savor the serenity. 

His feet made no sound at all as they lapped up through flight of stairs. At the end of the stairs, a bright deserted corridor greeted him, leading to a solitary door standing steadfastly at its farthest end. The last time he visited the room behind that door was at his first night in the house. An unspoken agreement had been made between them to give some space at least for a while, to let both sides and the rest of the families being accustomed with the quite significant change. To allow someone went that deep into their heart, was nothing neither Tezuka nor Fuji had ever experienced before.

He halted before the door, raising his hand to give it some knocks. The steady tap sound rang in the hallway but only silence answered, so he repeated for some more. Still no answer came. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he noticed that it was unlocked and pushed it open.

The bedroom was quiet and unexpectedly bright with sunbeams streaming down from the unveiled window. Navy curtains sleekly lashed at each side of the windowsill, bed neatly made with no visible crease on the coverlet, leaving no slightest trace of disorder in the room. Fuji smiled; the room suggested everything that was Tezuka's. Perhaps it was the reason why he liked being in that room even though he hadn't and couldn't be there often.

The owner of the room was nowhere in sight. Fuji would have simply concluded that his captain had left for an early practice although he had never done so in the previous week, if he missed the fact that the bathroom door was closed. Before he could decide which one to choose among so many devilish plans roaming within his head, the door clicked and opened.

Tezuka walked out of the bathroom, looking slightly surprised by his friend's presence out of the blue. For once, he didn't have his glasses on yet still managed to recognize the dark blur standing at the door as Fuji. 

The tensai widened his smile as he said with obvious good cheer coating his voice, "Good morning, Tezuka. Sorry for coming in without your permission but I had knocked and you didn't answer. Your mother asked me to fetch you." Raising his eyebrows slightly, Fuji pulled his face into a mock surprise "You didn't oversleep, did you?"

"I was reading several reports last night," Tezuka reasoned, by the same statement avoiding a direct admission of his rare unpunctuality. It earned him a train of chuckles from the other guy, followed by a slightly regretful sigh. 

"Ah, I thought I would finally have the chance to see your sleeping face. It must be cute, right, Tezuka?"

The taller guy only gave him a tart look. Reaching for his black coat uniform folded neatly at the top of the dresser, he informed his friend formally, "The Solff wants you to come this evening, about a case at Hakodate." 

Fuji looked at the agent pensively, pieces of information about the recent incidents at Hakodate he had managed to gather from daily paper and seven o'clock news surfaced momentarily. For some reasons, he felt comforted that the particular case seemed not to be one of his family's doings; it made things easier for him to look forward to a more detailed report later. More relaxed, he leant back to the wall, answering lightly, "I understand. But you know, Tezuka," he lifted his eyelids slightly, voice still calm and harmless, "you don't have to escort me every time I need to go _there_."

The other made no sign that he had heard or understand the light suggestion. Fingers deftly fastened up round yellow buttons on the coat with agility one could possess after years practicing the same skill every morning, eyes still focused at elsewhere but the tensai. Then, almost mechanically, he reached for his spectacles which also on the dresser and settled them on the bridge of his nose. The shorter guy waited until a pair of brown eyes looked up, fixing themselves at his already-closed ones.

"I know."

Perhaps it was the flat tone Tezuka used that his smile stiffened a bit. Still in a cheerful voice, the prodigy responded almost instantly, "Good, you can come home earlier then, or take longer time to practice. I won't get lost alone, even at night."

Another silence occurred and they continued to stare with one still had his eyes shut. Then Tezuka opened his mouth, repeating his unequivocal answer. 

"I know."

Fuji should have known than to let his hopes flare too high if Tezuka already had his mind set on something. Blue orbs peeked from behind dark thick lashes, finally signing up for a fair staring-match. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the Seigaku prodigy studied his captain and his almighty stubbornness, more intrigued than offended.

"You know," he reiterated carefully, watching for every slightest reaction the other would give way. Tezuka remained unaffected as both waited for the other to break the silence first.

For the second time that morning the tensai sighed half-heartedly. His voice, although thickly layered in disappointment, was still unable to restrain bits of amusement from surfacing as his eyes drifted to close once again. Another smile turned up on his lips, admitting defeat and yet stating silent disapproval. "Stubborn Tezuka." 

Of course, Tezuka was nothing if not _stubborn_. The prodigy merely wanted to not make himself a burden to someone he loved and yet Tezuka and his stubbornness... 

A hand reached out to his face, fingers ghosted feathery touches on long chocolate bangs, tasting the smoothness of delicate tendrils on their rather hard surface. They moved tentatively, pushing the brown locks from covering a pair of closed eyes as if he could oblige them to open by doing so. Fuji tilted his head slightly at the unusual affectionate gesture, observing the stern countenance soften a bit before hardening again at the sight of his ever-present smile. Tezuka removed his hand to rest at the side of the tensai's ear, lips pursed in displeasure.

"You don't have to smile around me."

The smile widened instead. "But I smile because I'm happy to be around you."

The taller guy couldn't really find a reply to that. At least ninety percent of that smile was faked and yet he knew that his lover was genuinely happy to be with him. But the shadow... there was shadow still in his eyes and voice that made Tezuka felt uneasy. Fuji wasn't as happy as he let others thought he was.

As if alarmed by the sudden invasion, the captain almost backed away when Fuji's hand was lifted to stroke his hair, which was slightly messy yet managed to still look artfully so. At the return of the favor, Tezuka merely put a closer scrutiny on he guy before him. The smile remained the same, frozen on its appropriate place, and yet eyes were still tightly shut, too afraid to tell the world of the fakeness of his smile. His voice echoed in the silence, coloured in faint wistfulness. "Do I look happy to you?"

Fuji stiffened a bit at a finger tracing the fold of his eyelids and subsequently he found himself opening them. The hand dropped to his neck as Tezuka leant in, catching his lips in one quick motion. Their lips met and yet eyes continued to stare, brown met blue in utter silence, flaring intently at each other, seeking for the concealed ones. The kiss was comforting but despite being grateful for the wordless support, Fuji couldn't help but to wonder if Tezuka was actually avoiding giving a clear reply of his query by kissing him. Something in the hazel eyes, however, told him that vocal answer was less than unnecessary. They both knew the answer and there was no need to speak it out loud.

They parted, the two pair of eyes still focused at each other, and Tezuka gave him a look before withdrawing to take his bag. Fuji straightened himself also, glancing around to find the clock inside the room informing them that there was only twenty minutes left before the morning practice began. A smile loomed on his lips as he guessed what their teammates would say at the first ever tardiness of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Turning on his heels, he walked for the door when a hand patted the back of his head softly as its owner breezed passing him. It was light, yet felt more eloquent than thousands of spoken words. So Tezuka.

This time Fuji was ready to declare that his smile was genuine.

---  ---

_Seigaku High School; Tennis Courts_

_October 13 – 06:09 p.m._

"Ahh, it's already autumn but still so hot!" Momoshiro whined as he and the other regulars entered the changing room after their evening practice, sweat visible streaming down from his disorganized black hair. Flapping his drenched shirt to cool off the damp skin, he sent a reproachful glance at two of his teammates in particular. "They have no mercy at all!"

"You're hopeless, Momo-senpai," a careless voice responded unsympathetically to his protest.

Showering Echizen with indignant looks, the taller guy roared, his index finger was pointed at their captain and the prodigy. "Tell me how to be hopeful if you have them as your opponent!"

"They're not specialized in double," the rookie reasoned logically, still sparing no understanding at all.

"You and Eiji-senpai faced Kaidou, of course it was an easy win! That baka mamushi is worthless, even if he has Taka-san as a partner!" 

There was a loud hiss answering his declaration and a brawl would have taken place if Inui and his deep voice didn't step in between the two second-graders. "Your fervor decreased for eighteen percent, Momoshiro, because you were intimidated by the fact that Tezuka and Fuji were your opponents. Oishi sure had a though time to cover so many holes you left opened." The last sentence earned him a modest laugh from their vice-captain as the other part of the Golden Pair joined in with his usual brisk manner.

"Hoi, that's right, Momo! And you're lucky that Inui doesn't punish the losers, nya!"

Before the situation could descend any worse, the tallest regular had decided to read out his report concerning the earlier practice. Adjusting his spectacles, he began, "The practice matches we have just had under the permission of Ryuzaki-sensei are purposed to see more possibilities for double pair. As you have known, apart from Oishi and Kikumaru, we don't have a pair well enough to play double and it becomes a weak point of ours. I was assuming that the winner of each match could be an alternative, but to sacrifice singles by putting Tezuka and Fuji at double is never really an option. We cannot take that risk. As for the second match's winner, Eiji is already a part of the Golden Pair, therefore unless there is something which prevents Oishi from playing, this pair is not an excellent option either."

"Ah, Inui, maybe next time you should try to partner with Kaidou," Oishi suggested, "I think you both did well at the Hyoutei match. You don't have to always be the observer, you know."

"Good idea," the data man scribbled the suggestion on his notebook. If his spectacles were see-through one, the others could have seen his eyes keeping a stare on Kaidou who was slightly blushing at the corner of the room. The interesting little fact was immediately written down too on the special section of his precious book. Very interesting,_ indeed_.

The rest of the changing was spent in the still ongoing words spitting between Echizen and Momoshiro, which was way too exciting to be ignored by a certain acrobatic player. Soon it ascended to a much more riotous wrangle on the topic of whether the involved second-year regular actually knew how to play tennis or not.  Tezuka massaged his temple to soothe the breeding headache, cursing inwardly that the troublemakers had wisely waited until the practice was over to have a rowdy quarrel, when they were no longer under his range of law.

"Let's go," he murmured irritably to Fuji who still had a serene smile on his face, partly due to the very amusing frown the captain was wearing. He really should thank the three arguing regulars for always being terrifically successful in annoying their beloved leader.

"Eh? You're going to the HQ again, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro looked at him, momentarily stopping from his attempt to strangle the youngest regular.

Excusing himself from the fight, Kikumaru draped an arm on the tensai's shoulders. "You don't have to always follow that old man's words, Fuji! Come on! Come with us to have some burgers! Momo lost and he should pay for us!"

The loud grumble from Momoshiro was instantly eclipsed by a deep admonishing voice. "Kikumaru."

"Nyaah! I forget he's the First Vice!"

Fuji laughed lightly at the grouse and tapped his childlike friend's hand. "Next time perhaps. The matter that needs my help must be quite desperate." Not that he had the right to say 'no' anyway, but he decided to keep the small comment to himself, being an ungrateful one to his already too privileged circumstance. Tezuka, however, stared at him as if his mind was readable.

Placing his fingers on the captain's elbow, he pushed the taller guy outside. "Well then, see you guys again tomorrow," Fuji waved the others goodbye, "we'll be late again if we don't get going now."

Both stepped out of the noisy changing room to the cool evening air, exchanging nothing in form of words as feet began to pace the silent journey. Tezuka was probably being a hypocrite if he claimed the look on his friend's face when he declined Kikumaru's offer didn't bother him, but with Fuji verbal speeches often brought more discomfort than the aimed relief. The tensai had his own way to resolve things and the captain wasn't about to change that unless it served them no good. It was because Fuji was Fuji that Tezuka loved him.

Predictably, the prodigy was the one who broke the silence first. "Are you sure you don't want to come home earlier?"

Tired of the same question inquired over and over again since they began their day, Tezuka made a cheesed off frown across his brow. "Fuji..."

"Hai, hai," the tensai cut in happily, "I just think that you prob-"

It was a rare occasion to find Fuji being forced to stop his speaking unless his mouth was suddenly silenced by the captain, but when he did, the situation must be nowhere near good. The keen agent immediately scanned his surroundings and found the problematic cause in almost no time. Leaning to one of many trees lining the pathway was a guy he had never met before, no doubt a member of the assassin's clan judging from the way the stranger could somehow escape his trained senses. It was hard not to wince at the striking purple blouse he was wearing but the sudden change of Fuji's disposition confirmed his suspicion.

The black-haired guy stirred from his place at their coming, a wicked smile was playing on his lips. Leisurely he approached the two Seigaku regulars who had halted their steps and now were on guard, but not too close to endanger himself. His voice, deliberately dragged and spuriously sweet, filled the stiff silence. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Fuji Shuusuke. Ah, isn't it Tezuka-kun by your side?"

A smile crept up to Fuji's lips as the prodigy answered in equally dangerous sweetness. "How have you been doing, Mizuki-san? Your visit is such a pleasant surprise."

It was obvious that the other guy was disturbed by Fuji's fast aptitude to regain his composure and yet he didn't relent. Another nasty smile appeared to mask his discontent flawlessly, promising more calamities that had yet to be announced. "Excellent, but I'm particularly busy now," he paused, eyes glinting in malice, "your mother has asked me to kill a black stallion."

Whatever the meaning of those words was, it clearly had a great undesirable effect on the tensai. Blue eyes snapped open, showering the contentedly-smiling Mizuki with unrestrained anger as well as tads of shock. Nevertheless, the moment didn't last for long as on the next second Fuji had dashed off, only leaving a faint murmur of 'sorry' to the taller guy beside him. 

"Fuji!" Tezuka tried to reach for the shorter guy's elbow but the prodigy was too fast to his own good. When he darted his eyes back at Mizuki, the unwanted guest had gone beyond his sight.

_/What the hell was that?/_

---  ---

_Tezuka's Residence_

_October 13 – 07:47 p.m._

Tezuka sank himself on a couch in the large sitting room joining the two bedrooms and a bathroom at the pavilion. It was empty since none of its occupants had returned. While Yuuta had clearly informed that he would spend the night at his school to have a night training, the captain had no idea where his friend was. Fuji had gone too long for his own liking and the word 'black stallion' did him no good to enlighten the tensai's uncanny manner that evening.

Being a responsible second-in-command, he had notified the Solff that they would be late but offered no clearer explanation to it. Despite his invaluable helps, Fuji was still not entirely trusted and the First Vice had no intention to make his intentions look even more questionable. He had his own suspicions, but they could wait until the prodigy returned. 

Slight but noticeable vibration coming from a cell phone in his pocket immediately caught his attention. Fishing the vibrating mobile out, he pressed its blazing green button without bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"Hai."

The familiar monotonous voice of Atsushi responded to his short greeting at the other end of the line. "I'm reporting an incident, Sir. There was a bombing at 19:16 this evening, located at a small park near Hyoutei High School. It involved a Porsche Carrera GT, colour basalt black, under the name of Atobe Keigo."

Of course. _Black stallion._

Straightening his sitting position, the First Vice inquired further, "Casualties?"

"None, as far as we know, other than the Porsche. No life casualty has been reported so far. It seemed that the owner had left the car before it burst but we have yet to find out if it was a mere coincidence or not."

Tezuka was so going to bet until the last bits of his money to declare that it was not; Fuji must be involved in the 'coincidence'. It explained almost every phase of the earlier incident that evening with Mizuki.

"Any suspect?"

As usual, a well-prepared answer had been waiting for him. "We have three agents scouring the crime scene right now, including Shishido Ryo who knows the park fairly well. The info division are already running a quick background check of this Atobe but unless we find a part of the explosive, we can't risk an abrupt guess of the suspect." There was a pause before his reliable subordinate continued in a more guarded tone. "The Solff has been informed once the report came and he has decided to place this case, if it is necessarily investigated, under your authority, Sir."

"Very well. Report to me if more development ensues."

"Hai." Then the line went dead into a steady beeping sound.

The First Vice stared at his small mobile as if judging its almost insignificant weight in his hand. Bombing was not really infrequent these days but the fact that Atobe was the victim could change the whole issue. He had learnt the Hyoutei captain's past with Fuji from the tensai himself and it was possible that the incident had something to do with their relationship. Tezuka could feel the scowl on his forehead deepened. If his calculation was indeed correct, there was more coming, he was sure of that.

His train of thoughts was practically incised by a small creaking sound from the pavilion door. Fuji appeared a second later, mildly surprised by his captain's presence in the sitting room. His black uniform was visibly spoiled with dirt here and there and yet the smile obstinately strapped itself on his lips like an irremovable seal. "Ah, Tezuka. Are you waiting for me? Sorry for run-"

"Go and take a bath first," the taller guy cut his explanation brusquely, brown eyes sharply piercing into covered blue ones. "I have told the Solff that we would be late."

"Aa..." Fuji answered still with a smile and obediently went into his room to take a set of fresh clothes.

The other said nothing when the prodigy once again emerged only to disappear behind the bathroom door. They had many to be discussed but he preferred to set them aside for a while to be brought up later when his friend had overcome the palpable psychological tremor. Any explanation would be long, not to mention unpleasant, and the last thing he wanted to do was putting more strain on Fuji.

Staring blankly to the rhombus-patterned floor, Tezuka listened at the faint splashes of water. For the moment, Fuji was still safe with him, but the whole matter put him far from ease. The heinous glint in Mizuki's eyes insinuated more than what had been revealed, yet to what end, he could not tell. Their actual intention was vague and he found himself hardly believing if the bombing was intended merely to make his friend suffer. Perhaps the clan did have a mission involving Atobe but somehow he knew the thought was there only to prevent himself from thinking the more upsetting one.

Another vibration went through his hand from the black cell phone, averting his thoughts for a moment. Tezuka eyed the word 'Atsushi' inscribed on his screen in astonishment. That was _fast_.

"Any development?"

"No, Sir, there is another case," the same flat voice answered but Tezuka managed to trace a new tad of anxiety in it. "One of our agents, Momoshiro Takeshi has been shot at 19:58, happened when he was on his way home."

The news chilled his blood at once. "Momoshiro?"

"Yes, Momoshiro Takeshi, one of your Seigaku squad, " Atsushi replied carefully –it was unusual to hear his superior repeating an obvious information– before he resumed to a more technical detail. "The bullet went through his left shoulder and now is being examined. Echizen Ryoma was with Momoshiro when the shooting happened and he immediately took him to Central Hospital."

"I'll be on my way," Tezuka quickly decided and ended the conversation.

"What happened?"

The First Vice was seriously questioning his usually high level of vigilance at the sight of his friend silently standing before the bathroom door. But the admonishing thought was soon forgotten as he took in the significance of his question. Staring deeply into Fuji's emotionless azure orbs, he answered cautiously, aware of the inevitable impact his words would bring.

"Momoshiro was shot."

They continued to look at each other but Tezuka could see fear began to swell in his prodigy's eyes, marring the seamless sapphire. Both knew who was to blame for the two recent incidents, even without any proof, but none of them dared to voice them out loud. It was too painful. Suddenly Fuji remembered the question he had asked to the captain that morning and the dismal thoughts that had been plaguing him all these times. A wry smile crept up to his lips, accepting the inescapable. 

Perhaps he seemed happy, even to Tezuka's eyes, but he was sure of one thing.

Shuusuke was not made for happiness.

To Be Continued

**Ramblings:** Ah, such a perfect place to have a cliffhanger ^^ Sorry if I offend Momo's fans by the shooting. Ah, I forgot to mention this before but I don't make Mizuki the manager of St. Rudolph because it will be too weird for Yuuta who remains studying there. To clarify a thing, I don't really hate Mizuki but I need a character as a villain and he seems fit to be one, especially due to his sense of fashion ^^;; And this chapter may leave so many unexplained things but don't worry, I will explain them in due time.

So, there goes chapter eight. If you find this chapter still has bits of cheerfulness here and there, I guarantee you the next one won't. I've prepared more and more troubles for our tensai... * the author gets smacked for her sadism* ^^ Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, hope I made no mistake by writing this one, and please review!

**My Replies:**

**Wings:** No, the fic is not going to end soon, hope you don't mind that ^^; Sorry if I confuse you a bit by putting that 'epilogue' word but I didn't mean to implicate that the end was near... As for how the regulars behave as I2 agents, I will show you in the later chapters. Thanks for the review!

**Regatto:** Really thank you for the encouraging reviews, not only here but in all of my fics! ^^ Sorry if I haven't inserted the angst yet but I will in the next chapter. And the story is not ending yet, at least as long as I still get reviews... My bad for always writing long stories but I hope you can keep up with that. Once more, many thanks!

**featherlight:** Thanks for dropping a review, very much appreciated! Hope I don't make you wait too long for the update ^^

**Cheeseburger of Doom:** Ooh, but the moment of peace didn't last for long, did it? ^o^ I can't help but to write angst if it involves these two, they are just plain _angsty._

**yukuro:** There must be some mistakes here because it is ME who fangirl over your writing! ^^ Thanks for the review and the e-mail reply too! I'll try my best to write better for our beloved pairing. And don't mind the long review because my reviews in your fic seemed much longer ^o^

**Stardustangel1:** Thanks for reviewing again! Tezuka-Fuji is also my all-time favorite pairing too ^^ Hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one!

**firefly:** Mizuki of course is evil, I kinda like him that way though, so amusing to play with ^^ Glad you like the interrogation scene, hope you find this chapter likeable as well.

**Pure Assassin:** I hope you don't mean that my last chapter is hard to understand ^^;; Yeah, I guess it's a bit unbelievable to have al the regulars in I2 but it can be interesting too so I have to risk it. Thanks for the review!

**whity:** Eh? It's not bad? Well, thank you for the support, I feel more confident now ^^ Hail to the best pairing in the world!

**maxwell:** I guess I don't update as fast as you want but I hope you still like this story. Thanks for the review! ^^

**Nekocin:** All I can say is that I hope you don't hate this story because of its irrationalities. I've tried to make its as rational as possible but couldn't help to forsake it at some points for my own satisfaction ^^;; I'm glad that you like the Fuji I wrote because he's my favorite character. As for the depressive condition, I need to warn you that this will get more and more depressing so... ^_^* it's up to you to continue reading or not. As far as I can see, with the situation I'm putting Fuji in, the only way to wipe his worries away is by killing him because there is no way he can be completely happy. Anyway, thanks for the review! ^^

**Addie: **I love your review too, very encouraging... Thanks and hope you like this one too!

**Angel-of-Godess:** Hoho, I'm not that cruel to kill them (yet). It seems that I let them go to easy, right, but I just can't help it because this is Tezuka-Fuji we're talking about _ I'm glad that you like the interrogation scene and thanks for the review ^^ 


	10. Chapter Nine : Hailstorm

**Author Notes:** My deepest apology to anyone who is still waiting for this fic to be updated. I will explain later at the end of this chapter so I don't have to waste many spaces up here. I hope you'll still enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. I only own the plot.

**WARNING:**

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: Between G and PG.

_Italicized words_ mean the words are somehow important.

_/Italicized words in here/_ represent the character's thought, whose thought it is I think you can guess.

_'Italicized words in here'_ are words written in e-mails.

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

****

**Chapter Nine: Hailstorm**

****

_Central __Hospital___

_October __13 – 08:33 p.m.___

As soon as the car stopped at one empty slot in the parking lot, Fuji jumped out of the car and slammed the door closed. Looming in front of him was a bright lamp-lit building of the Central Hospital, standing haughtily under the night sky in its silent magnificence. Most of its many windows had their curtains closed and light on, suggesting of exactly how busy one of the most prestigious hospitals in Japan was. And behind one of those windows lay Momoshiro, a patient of a shooting incident and also _his friend_, whose injury was caused by the tensai himself. What a way to be a friend.

"Let's go." Tezuka's calm voice helped him to regain his much-needed self-control. Fuji followed his taller friend to the hospital's entrance, a pair of transparent glass sliding doors which automatically flung open at their presence. Behind the doors was a vast air-conditioned lobby, elegantly furnished in bright colours that was probably purposed to lift up every patient and visitor's mood. It was a perfect irony, at least to Fuji, that this merry place was a hospital, a dwelling of those who doubted their remaining life span, a sanctuary which had more deaths than any other place in the world. Deceiving, so much like himself.

Quietly he made his way through the sea of visitors and staffs dressed in pure white, following Tezuka to the receptionist desk. A middle-aged woman in nurse attire greeted them politely from behind the desk, an official smile was painted on her face. Her answer of the shooting victim's whereabouts was fast and efficient. The quick surgery had already been finished and Momoshiro Takeshi-san was currently placed at room 504.

The journey to the fifth floor was passed in silence. Fuji was grateful that there were still many people both in the elevator and the alley leading to room 504 they were heading for despite the late hour, or else the silence would have been even more uncomfortable. He didn't feel like talking, especially now when fear began to gnaw the inside of him, dreading that Momoshiro's wound would prove to be lethal.

Still speaking no word, they stopped in front of a white-painted door with 504 number embedded on its spotless surface. Tezuka remained silent but since the tensai was also a guy with few words, he understood far more of why his captain had stepped in front of him and entered first. The simple seemingly-insignificant action roared more support than the loudest scream could and it planted a smile on Fuji's lips. Because it was Tezuka.

The door was pushed open, revealing a room which very much resembled the one Fuji had been in a while ago. Sitting on the hospital bed with his back being propped up with several pillows was Momoshiro. His face was a paler shade compared to his usually vigorous red-faced expression and the smile that he still wore emitted an air of weariness. Echizen was sitting on a chair beside the bed, face all sulky and grumpy. The two were talking –or rather arguing– when Fuji stepped in and abruptly stopped their conversation.

"Buchou and Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro exclaimed his astonishment with a slightly unstable voice. He was trying to sit more upright when his younger friend's hand held his shoulder in place.

"Sit back, Momo-senpai," Echizen stated sternly. "Either that or I'll find a rope and tie you up to the bed."

The Seigaku rascal was obviously in a horrible condition since he didn't pursue the issue of 'tying him up to the bed' and merely grinned weakly at his annoyed kouhai. Sighing in defeat, he smiled apologetically at the two visitors. "Don't mind him. He has been that fussy for a while."

"At least I don't get shot and lose one fourth of my blood," the youngest regular shot back irritably.

Maintaining a slightly shaky smile on place, Fuji approached the bed and placed a hand on Momoshiro's arm. The skin was unnaturally cold, convincing him that the blood loss was that extreme, and yet the injured guy still could smile. The tensai knew, unlike him who tried to smile at every given condition, Momoshiro used to display his true emotions rather palpably. Yet when it came to being the weak one, they were very much alike, trying their best not to worry those around them, no matter how serious the state actually was.

"How is your wound?" was the only question Fuji could bring himself to ask.

"Oh, not too serious," Momoshiro answered cheerfully but his small voice was rather contrary to the answer. "I managed to dodge the bullet from hitting any critical point. It went through my shoulder though. Luckily it's left."

"You should be sleeping if you lost that much blood," Tezuka said unemotionally

"Hai, Buchou," the second-grader replied meekly. Then he smiled at the tensai, as if trying to convince the other that he was alright.

Fuji felt Echizen's eyes on him and glanced at the youngest regular. Almost as immediate the latter averted his gaze to his injured senpai, still the tensai knew better. Echizen was sharp enough to begin questioning if the incident had anything to do with Fuji, but wisely he chose to wait. Setting back his stare at the smiling Momoshiro, the supposedly responsible prodigy felt that he was about to cry.

He was prepared for the worst of wraths, for the most obscene of insults, for the deepest of hate, but he wasn't prepared for this. Forgiveness and understanding weren't things that he was used to and to receive them from someone who knew he was a murderer who should be detested was beyond his logic.

"The Solff is waiting, Fuji. We have to go now," Tezuka's voice interrupted his thought. The tensai looked up at his captain, wondering if the taller guy somehow knew his silent thoughts. Yet Tezuka wasn't even looking at him. The sharp brown eyes behind the spectacles were pinned on their injured friend as he said seriously, "Have a good rest. We need you at the tournament."

"Yes, Buchou," Momoshiro nodded. Tezuka glanced at Echizen who was still standing beside the bed, receiving a quiet nod from the youngest boy. He knew Echizen would do anything to keep the injured guy in bed, even tying him up with a rope if it was necessarily so.

The two excused themselves and walked back to the car in complete silence. The hospital was quieter than it had been before since the night had grown old. Some of the doctors that they met on their way nodded respectably to Tezuka, obviously recognizing the First Vice of I2. The owner of the Central Hospital was Oishi's father, so everything quite made sense to Fuji. It also explained why I2 seemed to rely so much on this hospital's service in most of its cases.

They still maintained the silence until they had back in the car. As soon as Fuji had closed his door, his captain in the driver's seat started the ignition and spoke up, "The Solff wants to meet you tomorrow morning at six."

It caught the other off for a while before he responded, "I thought we were going to see the Solff now."

"I lied."

Had the situation been less dire, Fuji might have rolled his eyes.

Tezuka drove out of the parking lot and the car flied through the night road in its quiet elegant way. The traffic was scarce that he could leisurely go at a quite high speed, halting only before traffic lights. His friend sat in silence, looking out of the window at lines of trees swiftly passing in a run. It was obvious that the other was waiting for him to ask.

"Was it you who saved him from the blast?"

The bespectacled guy glanced sideway, looking for any reaction but his friend only stayed still. The answer came nevertheless, in a quiet short monosyllable. "Aa."

"The black stallion?" he pressed on.

"It was a nickname he gave to his car," Fuji answered slowly, a wry smile ghosting over his lips. "He said it was wild, like a proud stallion loping the earth haughtily."

Another silence reigned. Perhaps Tezuka was not a person of many words but he still found this silence rather unsettling, which led him to wonder if something had finally changed between them. Either it went for the better or on the contrary, descended into a state where love was doubtful and untrustworthy, he could not tell. And so, no more conversation was attempted between them as the car soared into the night.

--- ---

_I2 Headquarter; Phone Line_

_October __14 – 06:37 a.m.___

"I2 Head Office. May I help you?"

_"Do you know __Fuji__ Shuusuke?"_

"Pardon me, Sir?"

_"Do you know __Fuji__ Shuusuke?"_

"The newly recruited agent for extraordinary cases, I believe. Do you wish to speak with him? I'm sorry, but currently he has a meeting to attend. Will you leave a message, Sir?"

_"Recruited agent?"_

"Excuse me?"

"He has always been a great actor, I'm not surprised that you are all fooled. Don't you know that he is a murderer?"

"I'm sorry, may I know with whom am I speaking now?"

"With me, of course, are you stupid or what. I just want to ask how a person with such questionable background can be easily accepted in I2, a worldwide-known esteemed organization? Is it because the First Vice?"

"Wha-"

"Love conquers all, doesn't it? I can't believe you guys hold such a ridiculous ethos."

"Excuse me, Sir, but-"

"If I'm not mistaken, one of your agents was shot last night. Why do you think it happened?"

"Sir-"

The line went dead.

--- ---

_I2 Headquarter_

_October __14 – 07:56 a.m.___

"I cannot believe it."

In a darkened room accompanied by the soft hum of an operating projector, the Solff was pacing back and forth, face crinkled in disbelief. It was still pretty early for an hour to discuss about homicide cases, but Hakodate could not wait, else another murder might have taken place before I2 could react. Fuji, who was sitting behind the long table next to the projector looked at the leader of I2 impassively.

"It is my hypothesis," he said with a nonchalant tone. "This girl saw her victims eating her favorite Black Forest, which she could not enjoy due to her diet. Then she killed them. Of course you may have your own assumption, Sir."

"This is unbelievable," the Solff muttered as he slumped himself into an empty chair beside his First Vice. "Because of a diet??"

"Not particularly," Fuji replied as he shoved a one-inch-thick report filled by the details of the Hakodate case across the table. "In that report you can see that she has a quite hard life. Bullied by her friends just because she is fat, famous parents who obviously think she is more of a burden than a daughter just because she can't have the top rank at her school, dumped by his boyfriend because she ate too much. One mounted after another made her suffer emotionally and brought her to this cumulative point. She is a regular guest of this La Peinture cafe and the thin line which connects all of the victims are that they had visited this cafe at least once."

No one spoke for a moment as the Solff took his time to consider the rather absurd theory Fuji had surmised. Nevertheless, the facts put before him seemed to support the ludicrous theory, as much as he wanted to deny it.

"Very well," eventually he decided. "I think-"

A train of knocks at the door stopped his words. As soon as he declared a 'come in', a lower-rank agent who obviously was trying to catch up his breath walked in brusquely. Fuji recognized him as the one he saw guarding the building's entrance that morning when he and Tezuka arrived. The agent's eyes moved frantically until they rested on the First Vice.

"Sir, your agent..." he started between his audible inhalations. "Kawamura Takashi-san. He's injured, bleeding all over his body..."

"Where is he?" Tezuka cut the rambling sharply.

"Infirmary room, Sir," the answer came promptly. "Oishi-san is taking care of him and he asks me to look for you, and Fuji Shuusuke-san too, if the two of you are not in a meeting now, but-"

"You two can go," the Solff dismissed them, his eyes were grave, not surprised, as if he had been expecting the incident. "I'll take care of the rest."

After a swift bow to The Solff, Fuji followed his captain rushing out of the room in quick paces. There seemed to be a stir among the agents as they hurried through long corridors; half were scuttling away to the same direction as them while the rest formed small circles, conversing something quietly with wary glances thrown at the tensai's direction. He could have cared less, Fuji knew that, but the guilt mounting inside of him barely allowed him to do so.

When they arrived at the infirmary, a number of agents were congregating in front of its door, trying to crane their necks as long as possible to have a little glimpse of what was happening to their coworker. A loud hiss suddenly erupted from within the room, driving out many of the snooping agents as a moment later an annoyed Kaidou emerged from the infirmary, wearing a terrifying scowl. His stern expression diminished when his eyes caught the sight of his captain and immediately made a way for both of his senpais.

Inside the infirmary, sitting beside a very pale-faced unconscious Kawamura was the anxious Oishi. His visage lightened up a bit at the coming of his best friend as he tried to smile.

"How is he?" Tezuka asked with a low voice.

"Not too good," his vice-captain answered gravely, "he suffers a pretty extreme blood loss from so many cuts and slashes, some of them are fatally deep. From the variety of the wounds, I assume the attackers were more than three people. Well, at least he is not in a critical condition that hazards his life as long as he stays at a rest like this."

A long silence followed Oishi's words, even the eavesdroppers outside ceased their unnecessary murmurs. Kawamura Takashi was among of the outstanding agents known for their strength, which was considerably inhuman compared to others. If even such agents got to be badly wounded, topped with Momoshiro –who about was equal to the burning guy– injured from a shot presumably given by the same assailant, obviously the others had more things to do than lying around or peeking into the infirmary.

Fuji took several steps forward, taking a better look at his unconscious friend. He had long losing his perpetual smile as he stared at the bandage-covered body, limp without its usual vigor enflaming the atmosphere around him. Anger was sizzling inside the prodigy's veins, almost eclipsing the drone of his vice-captain who was elaborating more about the injury.

Oishi stepped closer to Tezuka, voice dropping into a whisper audible only for the First Vice. "On the katana's hilt there is an engraving of a family crest. I guess you know which family I mean," he said, looking ascetically at his best friend who merely stared at him back and said nothing in return. They had dreaded for this to happen and the attack on Kawamura confirmed all suspicions.

And they knew it was yet to over.

"Murderer!"

The sudden shout froze all four Seigaku members in the room. Standing at the threshold with a livid expression was a man at his late twenty, Tezuka recognized him as one of the field agents. He was looking straightly at Fuji who at the other hand wore a mask of total indifference. As if he was intimidated by the cold azure eyes, the older agent shouted again, "You murderer! You're trying to kill us all!"

A bewildered voice interrupted him, "What are you talking about? Fuji-san was having a meeting with the Solff when Kawamura-san was attacked. He couldn't-"

"It could be his friends," the man sneered, anger was all over his face. "Look at him! Suddenly appears out of nowhere, pretending to help us while he is stabbing us in the back! Ask Okata! He received a phone call this morning saying that that Fuji was a murderer! It explains all! He is trying to-"

"That is enough!" A sharp dangerous voice came from the First Vice. With an audible gulp, the provocateur took a wary step back, his blasphemous audacity shrunk under the gaze of two seething brown eyes. The First Vice was notorious for his coldness and few words, but rare it was for anyone to see his wrath. If anything, no one would request to see him in that particular state if it was indeed still avoidable.

Tezuka stepped forward, eyes boring into the man's cowering ones as he enunciated sternly, "This will be the last time I hear that kind of indictment until the truth is discovered. I will not have an unfounded accuse put on any agent without a clear, proper evidence submitted to the Elite Board. Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to put you under probation for your incapability to follow this simple rule?"

Lowering his gaze obediently, the agent mumbled a low 'no'. He might be older, but he had neither the authority nor bravery in himself to challenge the First Vice in his irate state. Then with a loud clear voice, Tezuka announced, "Dismissed!"

After no more agents hindered the infirmary door from being closed, Kaidou closed it, leaving the four Seigaku regulars along with the unconscious Kawamura alone within. Tezuka turned to his vice-captain who was wearing a small smile on his face. "You never fail to amaze me with that charm of yours," Oishi remarked with a slight chuckle.

The bespectacled captain shot him a sour look. Yet before he could intone a retort, the infirmary door had been pushed open hastily from the other side, collapsing Kaidou to his knees in process. The same agent who was previously rushing into their meeting room came in a moment later, slightly wary at Kaidou who was glaring at him from the floor. Inclining his head slightly to the First Vice, he informed, "The Solff summons you, Tezuka-san. An urgent matter to be discussed privately." At the end of his words he gave a sideway glance to Fuji.

Tezuka, of course, hardly missed the glance. Inwardly he was of the same mind with the Solff since the matter they would talk about was far from pleasant for the tensai, as inevitable as it was. The last thing Fuji needed now was to see or hear his lover defending him from those much more superior than them. He might be a portrayal of utter lies and deceit at the moment, his situation was highly disadvantageous, but Fuji, being the proud person that he was, hated both weakness and pity no matter what state he was in. And to jeopardize the spot of the First Vice in order to defend him was the best, most effective attempt to show pity.

Sparing a look at his prodigy, the Seigaku captain muttered, "Wait in my office," and immediately took quick strides back to the meeting room. There were murmurs along the corridors, which at once lowered into a silence once the sound of his footsteps could be heard approaching. Obviously the news of their First Vice's rare and sudden outburst in the infirmary had spread and no one was inclined to test their audacity with facing the incensed Tezuka judging from their cautious looks and firmly locked mouths.

Still occupying the seat same as before, the Solff greeted his trustful subordinate with a nod to have a seat. His face was grave, implying the heaviness of the burden he had to bear, which seemed to keep escalating since Fuji set his feet on his doorstep.

"I've heard of what occured in the infirmary," he began after Tezuka took his seat, voice steady as usual if a little jaded. It always amazed the First Vice of how fast news reached the Solff, as if he had both his ears and eyes lodged at every wall in the headquarter. "We cannot let this to continue. You do know what is actually happening, don't you?"

The First Vice chose to stay silent since he sensed more –unlikable ones– would follow next. The Solff had his eyes set on him, sharp and wary, as he resumed in a lower tone, "I'm afraid we have to release him from his duty."

Unfortunately, gracious words were not decent enough to mislead Tezuka, let alone in a case which strongly affected Fuji. Immediately reading what actually lay beneath the words his superior offered, he narrowed his eyes. "Put him in a prison?"

The Solff sighed heavily. "If that is how you want to put it."

"I thought it was you who offered him this second chance when he decided to disclose the truth," he shot back evenly, submission currently the last thing on his mind.

Another sigh hummed in the quiet room, a clear assertion that the Solff hated his decision no less than his subordinate. "I was, I will not deny that, but we cannot jeopardize our agents' lives for his sakes only."

"No life has been lost yet."

That one short statement stunned both leader and vice for the sense and tone was too blunt for one with a level of calmness as advanced as Tezuka. The Seigaku captain had always hated egoism and he was one of those persons his friends would pronounce as farthest from describable as selfish. He might be strict, cold, even terrifying at times, but never selfish. Yet selfishness it was, what he was attempting to carry out right now, where probably at the first time in his life he was inclined to bow before his selfishness. It had always been hidden, suppressed to the darkest nooks of his heart at normal times. But because of that one person...

The older man said nothing to reprimand the other for his insolence in questioning a Solff's decision. As aloof as a leader should be, he recognized love when it was presented before his eyes. While it was not declared out loud in blatant words, in Tezuka's case, brief simple sentences were pretty flagrant, not to mention the unrelenting attitude he usually displayed only in order to defend someone's life.

The Solff stared at his subordinate for a while, evaluating the eighteen year-old with a hint of fatherly sympathy. Anyone knowing the young man in I2 would know the person Tezuka had always demanded himself to be, a devoted agent who over and over again put his life at stake for missions relentlessly, yet never asked for more than what had been given to him. It was the first time that the leader of I2 heard him to request –as un-request-like as it was– something not for the sake of many. Adding it to every sacrifice the younger agent had contributed all the way, his request proved hard to be discarded.

"He has helped us much," finally the Solff opened his mouth, voice careful as if a word error could set an imaginary time bomb at work. "There are and will be cases which need his unnaturally deep and long sight."

Tezuka remained silent when his leader paused, sensing that things had eventually turned to his favor. Wise deep eyes of the Solff caught his gaze as if to emphasize the significance of the words which would follow as the older man added with a somber voice, "Perhaps the many lives he can save worth the danger he brings us, _at least for now._"

For the Solff to show so much compassion was a thing unheard of, but Tezuka wasn't about to question this rare gift. A wave of hand from the leader of I2 dismissed him and with a curt nod, the First Vice took his leave. He had to tell Fuji as soon as possible.

As what he had worried before, things hadn't quieted down yet outside. He had to make his way through many glances and murmurs but Tezuka simply couldn't spare more care. Fuji might look strong, untroubled by his actually hard life, but the captain knew better. He feared that this train of accidents would push the tensai beyond his reach. A probability that someone might be brave enough to storm into his office and confront his friend made his pace go quicker. He knew only too well how dangerous Fuji was if he was cornered, to others and to himself.

A crowd which was gathering in front of his office door dispersed at once at his arrival. Tezuka closed his eyes as he took a grip of his doorknob, trying to collect his patience before he involuntarily burst out for the second time that day. He would deal with them later. Now he must-

"Go to hell, you murderer!"

An utter silence followed the shout, not even an intake of breath could be heard. Inside the office, Fuji was leaning to the window, perfectly immobile, as if he was unaffected by the foul accusation. Quietly Tezuka stepped in and closed the door. The shout was loud and to miss it required two deaf ears, which Fuji obviously didn't own. It was either the tensai had a great immunity to mockeries or he was just tired of being accused that he said nothing.

Whatever the reason was, it was best to distract his friend from the indictment for now. He was about to tell the judgment made by their Solff when the prodigy turned around, a weak smile gracing his lips. Then with an equally weak voice he murmured, half to himself.

"It is a past I cannot erase."

The words which were about to spill jammed his throat as Fuji's voice withered, leaving the two in stillness. The captain found neither reprimand nor comforting words he was able to say right now. He felt –once again– powerless, an emotion he had learned to bear since Fuji entered his life. Silently, as he slumped back to the door and listened to the rising murmurs outside, he questioned himself how many more days left until he would finally give up believing in love.

--- ---

_Tezuka__ Residence; Tezuka's Bedroom_

_October __14 – 07:13 p.m.___

_'Because when you love somebody, that person will bring peace and joy to you.'_

Tezuka stared at the words typed on his computer screen, eyes blank. It was an e-card he received from a pen-friend due to his birthday, and on that card, those words were written.

At normal times, he had never really paid any heed to those 'beautiful words written on cards' as long as he knew who the sender was. However this one managed to raise a question in him. Or probably it was just him feeling off-balanced today.

Truth to be told, he had never felt peace and joy coming from Fuji. What he felt was purely attraction, intimidation that someone had managed to catch his attention not only in tennis department. As the result, he tried to know more about the tensai until they came to this point, where neither of them was able to let go of the other. That was how their relationship grew and it had made them forget their innumerable differences. How it supposed to be comparable to many others which, as the card said, were able to bring peace and joy?

A train of knocks on his door urged him to move his pointer and close the browser. A moment later, Fuji appeared at the threshold, his typical smile placed as usual on his lips.

"Tezuka, may I borrow your computer?" the prodigy asked as he stepped into the room. The normal smile, however, seemed strange to the captain's eyes, as if Fuji was determined to keep it on place no matter what. "I've just had an idea that my sister may try to contact me via e-mail since we can't meet face to face without my mother knowing. Just for a few minutes."

"Of course," the taller guy nodded and he stood up, deciding that his friend might need some time alone to read whatever waiting in his mailbox. Excusing himself without many explanations, the captain closed his bedroom door. Fuji waited until the sound of Tezuka's footsteps began to wane before he started, smile still stubbornly playing on his lips even though there was no one left to deceive in the room.

It was not quite what he was waiting for, but nothing he had never dreaded before. Instead of an e-mail from Yumiko-nee-san, one entitled _'What Are Friends?'_ sat at the top of his inbox lists. It was needless to think twice who the owner of ' was.

Again, the content of that mail was nothing which had never crossed his mind before. But to imagine and to actually read was clearly two different things.

_'What are friends?_

_I ask my mother and she says 'someone you give your love to'._

_I ask my sister and she says 'someone you care for'._

_I ask my cousin and he says 'someone you will protect even from yourself'._

_I ask them what if I imperil their lives with being their friends._

_And they say 'what are friends then?'_

_P.S.: How are Atobe-san, Momoshiro-kun, and Kawamura-san? I wish them the best of luck.'_

Fuji knew better than to pay it the smallest heed, but it was just the perfect nudge to send him tumbling over the cliff since all which were happening today. The little glow which was left inside of him, which convinced him that he indeed belonged there with his friends, dimmed and died. Mizuki might be evil but his words were nowhere near wrong. Vacant eyes staring at the screen, Fuji reread and reread those sentences, asking helplessly to himself if his and Yuuta's freedom worth that much of price.

All of a sudden, a hand came into his view and turned the monitor off. Still taken aback by the e-mail, Fuji barely moved from his seat; he didn't even resist when someone pulled him up only to force him sitting back on the bed.

"Look at me."

The same hand was now cupping his cheek, compelling him to look at a pair of brown eyes. They were piercing, as if searching for something in his blue ones. It was when Fuji realized that the guy kneeling before him was trying to guide his sidetracked mind back, to save him from drowning further and lower.

Crying was not his thing and his difficulty to spill tears seemed to have developed as the number of missions his mother gave increased. But Tezuka didn't let him become a machine with no remorse or emotion and sometimes Fuji despised him for that. It was when his tears were about to fall, just like now, that he felt his old self was much better, because the assassin couldn't feel weak.

"Why is it always me who need you?" his voice was hoarse, full of self-loathing.

Being the person that he was, Tezuka didn't try to answer it, even if he knew the answer. He merely leant in, settling his forehead against the other's shoulder. Fuji was not the only one who needed comfort for the Seigaku captain as well, was going through a hard stage of his life. Slowly, his arms moved downward, encircling the smaller body of his friend as he tried with all he might that it was him who needed the hold. The words he read before in his e-mail rang still on his head, remained unanswerable.

Shouldn't the presence of someone you loved bring peace and joy to you?

**To be continued**

**Ramblings: **Time for apologies. I'm really sorry if it seemed that I have abandoned this fic. To be honest, my interest in Prince of Tennis is waning. You may have noticed it from my writing style, I think it's worsening. But I have decided that I will finish this story no matter what, mainly because of the supports my reviewers have given to me. Thanks for you all! So, please tell me if you see any error and I'll try to fix it.

One more thing, I won't update my other fic 'Symphonies of Life' for a while because of the same reason, at least until I finish 'Unattainable'. I only ask for more patience since now I'm handling more stories that I've ever had before.

Thank you for still reading, I'm really grateful! Comments will be much appreciated!

**My replies:** I'm sorry but I can't reply for all of you now. I'll try on the next chapter!

**firefly****:** Atobe will make an appearance in the next chapter and it is both horrible and saddening... T.T Hope I can write it well.

**Regatto****:** Thanks for your endless support! As I have said up there, something really bad will happen to our dearest Atobe, but well, that's how the story goes... XD

**Nekocin****:** I truly hope you don't start to hate this story now. I think I lose the tension in this chapter, so I hope you will tell me if you think so because you're one of my most analytical reviewers XD And it means good! I always appreciate your reviews!

**Maxwell:** I only want to say that your review is one of the most encouraging because I started to write this chapter right after I read your review. Thanks so much!

**Zeto****:** First of all, I thank you greatly for reviewing nearly ever chapter in a row. Thanks! They are very encouraging! As for a happy ending, I agree with you that they have gone through too much angst, but we'll see... XD


	11. Chapter Ten: The Last Blow

**Author Notes: **After almost a year-and-half completely forgetting this fic exist, I finally come with an update. No, just joking. I'm not forgetting it. It's just that now I have a very different conception about the story in this fic and that made me not update it for a quite long time. I make changes here and there, so some may my fic different somehow. The previous chapters I cannot change of course (and I'm too lazy to rewrite them), so I'll just let them be and try to stay on the track. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Hope you still enjoy this new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**WARNING: **

For the entire story: (read in the first chapter)

For this particular chapter: Between PG and PG-13

* * *

**Unattainable**

**Author: SIB**

**Chapter Ten : The Last Blow  
**

_Seigaku High School; Tennis Courts_

_October 20 – 17:27 p.m._

Words spoke many, but eyes did more so. Standing with some metres spared between him and the court's sideline, Tezuka fell in agreement with the given theory for this once. It wasn't that he saw eyes literally staring at him with apparent loathing in them; he felt them, quite clearly somehow, but of course mind would always be the finest trickster the world ever had.

Regardless of what could possibly rouse his uneasiness, he felt another wave of emotion as he swept his gaze across the lively courts in their evening practice. Lighter yet more bitter, a stinging wonder, close to admiration of a little boy to an adroit magician.

It was _a fact_ that one of the quickest and most effective ways to train a good actor was by letting him to join I2. Currently he was looking at a group of actors, each had an acting quality more than average, living up their roles as members of a high school's tennis club, laughing, doing their regular exercises, and showing a decent amount of sympathy for two of their teammates who were more unfortunate and unable to join today's practice. Of course perfection wasn't achievable in this case – Kikumaru jabbered less than usual, Echizen became slightly more vicious, and Oishi was actually letting others to mother-hen Arai who was a victim to Echizen's newly-acquired viciousness – but it still could pass a mere outsider's eyes as a normal afternoon training.

But there was one among them, the finest and the most irreproachable of actors that he wouldn't dream of meeting even in Broadway. Everything about him was impeccable – the serene rather pitiless character of his role, the imperturbable smile of one who knew his place well, the carefree way of playing tennis without the slightest concern for this world. No one would see him and say Fuji wasn't behaving as himself.

The former heir of the Fuji clan sure was exceptional.

Tezuka, of all people, would know how hard it was these few days for the tennis tensai. Unconcealed hostility was all he got from most of his fellow workers in I2 and every so often it would lead to a brawl if any of the Seigaku members were in the vicinity. Some of them even went as far as calling him a slut, obviously referring to his relationship with the First Vice. But Fuji, carrying out his role as carefree as usual, chose to give them a small reply in return with a smile that might seem harmless on someone other's lips. It would still end with a brawl all the same.

If Fuji had taken offense to what they said, he had never said a word about it. Sometimes even Tezuka found himself wondering how someone's level of self-control could be so untouchably high, despite his own advanced one.

From the corner of his eyes, the captain glanced at his watch. Practice should be over five minutes ago but Ryuzaki-sensei didn't seem to realize, her eyes fixed to the court. She undoubtedly realized what her boys were going up against and her gaze strayed often to her tennis tensai. Oddly, none of the boys seemed to be aware of the time as well, all too absorbed in what they were engaging. Tezuka cleared his throat and had just taken a step forward to remind their coach when something seemed to snap her from her pensive state. Ryuzaki-sensei sent him an apologizing look then signaled her team that practice had ended.

As if the curtain had been closed after a play, heavy tension vanished from the air as soon as the whistle echoed in the court. There was a look of utter relief on Kikumaru's face as he shouldered his racket and left the court, for once not waiting for his double partner. Echizen had long since vanishing into the changing room and a moment later reappeared in his school uniform, dashing to the school gate. Tezuka could practically see worry on the face under the brim of a white cap when the youngest regular ran past him, mumbling something unintelligible.

Leaving his vice-captain to manage the court, Tezuka headed to the changing room. Inside, a low buzz of talking was maintained mostly by the second-years. It was nice to be oblivious, the captain heard his mind told him as he crossed the room to his own locker, next to Fuji's. It slightly surprised him how sour his mood was – to even provoke such notion – and he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation the prodigy was having with Kikumaru about turtles.

It was when a small envelope fell to the floor.

"Eh? What is this?" Tezuka heard Kikumaru's voice as the acrobatic player leaned down to pick the envelope up. The name written on its front part made him exclaim loudly, voice amused and ecstatic at the same time. "Fuji gets a love letter! Again!"

Tezuka couldn't help but to take a small glance at said letter. The soft violet colour and a calligraphically neat handwriting that was rare to find in girls nowadays caught his attention at once. Oddly, rather than a surge of discomfort, he felt an unfamiliar feeling of sympathy to Fuji. The prodigy's smile, he noticed, also had a touch of melancholy in it, unperturbed by Kikumaru's enthusiastic guessing. Stanch in his respect of personal space, Tezuka diverted his eyes and continued his own undressing, while Fuji was persuading the acrobatic player to do the same.

He had just finished buttoning up his uniform when Oishi came in to the room and was immediately assailed by fusillade of protests from Kikumaru about how cruel Fuji was for refusing to let him see the love letter. Half- listening to the rambling, Tezuka cast a glance to gauge Fuji's reaction and to his astonishment, the prodigy had vanished from his side. The sound of hurried footsteps turned his attention just in time for him to catch a glimpse of Fuji running past the bewildered Oishi and disappeared behind the clubroom door.

"What's that about?" the vice-captain asked, first to his double partner, then settling Tezuka with a questioning gaze. The latter gave no response as he quickly shuffled forward and stepped outside, glancing around to find that the prodigy was nowhere in sight. His heart tightened in his chest, now recalling when Fuji had acted similarly and the bombing report he had received afterward. Paying no heed of the questions delivered at him, he trotted back inside and searched for the letter – no doubt it was the trigger – but discovered that not even the envelope had been discarded. Fuji, even with all his rush, had perfectly left no vestige to trace, as expected from one with his kind of bringing up.

"Something happened, Tezuka?"

It was Kikumaru. His face clearly spelled anxiety and a hint of anticipation he rarely showed but during missions. Finally noticing that all pair of eyes seemed to be directed at him, he answered in a low voice, "We must search for Fuji now. Divide all of you in pairs; no one should go alone. Inform Echizen about this and have someone to watch over Kawamura."

Accustomed to the captain's few words, the remaining regulars asked no further explanation and hurried to finish what they were doing. Grabbing for his bag, Tezuka rushed to the door, momentarily blind to the astonished looks the underclassmen were shooting him. He gave Oishi a fleeting look, to which the vice-captain nodded in acknowledgment. Before the door closed behind him, he could catch a few instructions Oishi was giving out to the others; it would be well with him in charge.

Unsure of where to start, he ran to his house to take a car, all the way making calls to everywhere he suspected Fuji would be at. His mother said the prodigy had not come home yet, the headquarter declared that the special agent had yet to appear there today, and Yuuta hadn't have a sight of him since this morning. No news, no incongruity. None at all.

It was when he tossed his cell phone to the passenger seat, hands busily igniting his car, when the phone rang its typical monotonous ringing. The name that appeared on the screen froze him momentarily. Of course, this was bound to happen. After all, this incident was similar to the last.

"Yes?" His tone was tentative but weary, knowing that it was not good news he was about to hear. Then again, Atsushi rarely conveyed to him anything which didn't demand his grave, immediate attention.

"Sir, there is a fire at Shinjuku. It is a mansion of twenty-four-floors high. The source is unknown but we assume that it is deliberate since five minutes ago, the headquarter received a phone call hinting about this incident."

His blood chilled

"Shinjuku? Where is it actually?"

Atsushi mentioned a sequence of a well-known address which Tezuka immediately recognized; a grand, luxurious mansion, the haven of the affluent, and if his memory served him right, also one of many dwellings in the possession of the wealthy, powerful families.

Abandoning his cell phone, he gripped the steering wheel and had the car running in its maximum speed as drops of cold sweat broke on his forehead.

* * *

_The Mansion at Shinjuku; Parking Lot_

_October 20 – 18:06 p.m._

It was a nightmare.

Fuji stared, breath coming as short ragged gasps after the long run, feet trembling yet still stubbornly holding up his body erect and hands clenching into a pair of angry fists. The sight before his eyes was appalling; tongues of flame soaring high into the sky, coloring the twilight with blazing crimson shades and converting pristine white wall into a nauseating blend of grey and scarlet, as people hurried themselves to escape or merely stood nearby, stupefied in front of the catastrophe. Panic shouting, frightened screaming, and loud sobbing heightened the moment of havoc, but Fuji only stared.

How could his family do this to him– no, to all of the people – only to take their revenge on him?

Stirred by anger, he broke out of the numbness into a slow walk, which quickly ascended into a rapid sprint. There were alien voices calling out to him, hands trying to prevent his run, but the prodigy could hardly spare his attention. It was locked to the topmost floor of the burning-down mansion. A room he had so frequently visited until a year ago. A bed he had – if chances had allowed him – slept upon until a precious memory was taken away from him.

_Atobe._

The first wave of smoke hit him hard once he entered the mansion, filling his lungs, suffocating him. Repressing a tingling sensation in the back of his throat, he reached the emergency stairways and started to make his long way up. Climbing twenty-three flights of stairs sounded rather discouraging and there was no guarantee that his feet would be able to match the rate of the mansion crumbling, but he didn't really see any other choice. Of course there was a slight chance that Atobe wasn't here but Fuji seriously doubted that his family would commit such grave mistake.

With feet almost collapsing beneath him, he pushed open the last door at the end of the stairs. Up here, the temperature was becoming unbearable and still he pressed forward. Following a corridor he only dimly remembered amidst heat and smoke, he arrived on a wide lounge – or so it had been before the flames had begun to demolish the better part of it. He almost couldn't find his way in the middle of the blazing fire which was rapidly claiming their supremacy, but stubbornness proved to be the strongest ally. Aided by his long-trained skills, he eventually managed to reach the other side of the room and a door that would lead to – if his memory served him right – Atobe's bedroom.

It might be just his luck or the world was turning against him, but when he tried the brass-gilded handle and flinched a little from the heat it emitted, the door appeared to be locked.

Almost desperate, he tried and tried, and yet the door would not budge. With gritted teeth and curses scurrying to and fro inside his mind, he rammed forward, ignoring the pain the impact sent to his shoulder and arm. If the training he had endured for the most part of his life was not a waste of time and childhood, now certainly was the moment to show it.

Fuji almost cheered when the door finally gave way and fell, with him crashing on top of it. Inside the bedroom, the smoke was so thick that his instant conclusion was that the fire had started from here. It was obvious who the target of the conflagration was.

Lack of oxygen had begun to take an effect on him, but Fuji forced himself to stand up, hands waving wildly to find a way in the blanket of smoke. His eyes, blurred by smoke-induced tears, looked around frantically for the owner of the room. He seriously wished that Atobe was not there and yet his instinct was telling him otherwise as his feet kept tumbling forward.

It was then when a figure, lying immobile at the half-burnt carpet, caught his eyes, the maroon bathrobe stark against its surroundings.

And for a moment he stood there in cold, fearing for the worst.

It took almost three seconds for Fuji to react and rush forward, paying no heed to the licking tongues of fire all around him. Atobe was not moving, not even when he shook him hard and chanted his name in panic cries before his ear. Fuji felt his hope dwindling and yet still convinced himself that the worst had not come. With the remaining of his strength, he tried to raise the Hyoutei captain and to his horror, found dark stain of blood smeared on his palm. A further observation showed him that it came from the back of Atobe's head, the usually soft ashen tresses now covered in sticky red fluid.

Unsure of the severity of the wound, Fuji hauled one arm over his shoulders and lifted the unconscious guy to his arm, and began to proceed quickly to the staircase. The burden was not one he wasn't used to, but it was an entirely different matter to take care of one in perfect health and to plough forward with one in smoke and fire. But he listened closely, for a moment forgetting the agonizing heat, and heard the short, faint breath which kindled the slightest hope in him that he didn't let another to die because of him.

To descend was supposed to be easier than to ascend, and yet Fuji found his feet struggling to keep himself straight as he rushed down unsteadily. He no longer bothered to count, only hoping to see the last door standing in front of him and freeing him from the suffocating heat.

A second later, he stopped on his track, eyes staring unbelievably at the sea of flames that had ravaged the rest of the stairs, completely blocking his way down. Perhaps it was his luck again. Fuji held back the curses that were ready to flow from his mouth, aware that they would change nothing, and hurried to the last door he had just passed. Behind it was a corridor with doors lining its sides, fire breaking out everywhere. He reached for the closest door which was left opened and came into a neat apartment, flames already running rampant there. He made haste to find a window or any kind of opening that had not yet been touched by the fire and was overwhelmed with relief when he found that the door leading to the balcony was fairly unharmed.

Still with Atobe clinging onto his shoulders, Fuji went out to the small balcony and took a look down, tumbling several pots of shrubberies in process. Few people were gathering at this side, but at least it was not that far from the ground – perhaps three-floor high. If he was careful and could find a sure footing, he might be able to go down without inflicting more damages to the unconscious captain.

"Fuji!"

His ears were hearing things, was his first thought, but then he noticed a figure he would not dream of seeing there. Fuji almost smirked to himself despite his condition; who was he to underestimate the First Vice?

"I have an injured person here!" he shouted back and immediately was overcome by extreme coughing. Below, Tezuka was giving a signal to a number of people who had just arrived, some Fuji recognized as I2 members. They assembled around the First Vice and for while there seemed to be a discussion which he couldn't follow. Then some of them moved and gathered right beneath the balcony he was at and Fuji knew exactly what his captain was thinking.

It was rather too rough a way to descend and something worse could happen to Atobe if he fell the wrong way. However, the rumbling sound the building made on the other side told him that he might not have the time to search for another means. Fuji inhaled a deep breath and was about to move to the other side of the railing when he noticed that both sides of the fence had been cut, not deep enough to sever them but close enough.

If he hadn't been brought up in the Fuji family, he might not believe that this was another of Mizuki's doings. So neat.

No other choice, he supposed. Fuji lifted Atobe to his arms and warned to the agents waiting under, "I will drop him now!" And the burden left his hands and his heart sank at a sudden emotion that overwhelmed him. Murmurs rose, a few words comprehensible to his ears, and Fuji felt as if he was about to cry. Concussion and lack of oxygen. No more than that. Atobe was still alive.

Suddenly he felt unaccountably tired. He looked back and stared at the blazing fire, for some reasons oddly entranced by the dancing flames, and thought about Taka-san and Momoshiro and Atobe, and he smiled, a quiet, little smile. It would be so easy. He only had to stay there and waited for the inevitable to come and fetch him. There would be no more pain, no more tears and hopeless love; only blissful nothingness.

"Fuji!"

There was something in that voice which forced him to look down. He couldn't see Tezuka's countenance clearly, but he recognized the tenseness his captain was suppressing in his rigid posture. A small but sharp realization caught him and Fuji winced, fully knowing what it meant, that he might take another life if he were to depart now. Tezuka would rush in and try to be the knight who saved him. The First Vice would never deliberately and foolishly search for death and yet he knew that Tezuka would not let death take him just yet.

"Don't be stupid! Come down here!"

He stared for a moment longer, and then smiled, acknowledging defeat. If this was the weight of the sins he should carry, then so be it. Fuji closed his eyes and leapt forward, welcoming the embrace of the wind.

The world had gone black before he touched the ground.

* * *

_Central_ _Hospital_

_October 21 – 05:01 a.m._

"...it seemed that the fire broke out first at the topmost floor and a few minutes later, at the ground floor. Until now, there has been no official release from the authorized..."

It was headline news. No wonder, Tezuka thought silently, eyes still firmly locked to the television in the half-full hospital's waiting room. There had been no fire outbreak of such scale for years and now this happened, which in accordance to the love letter Fuji had received the previous afternoon, was only a revenge intended to one person. He had found said letter tucked carelessly in the tensai's pocket and now was fingering the lavender paper with his still gloved hand, debating whether to submit it as relevant evidence or not. It read:

_Dear Fuji Shuusuke-kun,_

_Aren't your friends lucky? I start to feel impatient to go at a slow pace._

_Let's see..._

_I'm sure you still remember the time when you were but a six year-old boy and you almost burned your brother to death. Poor Yuuta-kun to have a brother like you... But it will be rather monotonous to repeat after the same incident on the same victim, won't it? And if I recall right, the first one slipping out of my grasp is a fine-looking young man; he sure was lucky that ignoring old lovers isn't one of your traits._

_Well then, what should I do? I don't like him and that should settle it._

_P.S.: Summer is no longer here and I hate autumn's lack of festivals. I always love fireworks. Don't you think 6:30 is the perfect time to set a firework? Wish I could have a grand blazing red one..._

Revenge to one person. He almost shuddered when he thought about it and the inexplicable power of the Fuji clan to plan for something this big, something that bereft many of their precious. No one should have that much control over others only to abuse it so mercilessly. Averting his gaze from the television, he saw Atsushi amidst the small crowd that might seem odd at five in the morning on another day, walking toward him quietly, a map and a brown envelope held tightly by his fingers.

"This is the draft you asked for, Sir," he extended the map to Tezuka once they were face to face. "A new team for investigation has been dispatched, placed under your authority for the moment. They are at the crime scene right now, led by Sengoku Kiyosumi. He said that the first report would be ready at your desk at three this afternoon. As for the victims, for now they have been evacuated and some of them have gone to their relatives's house. The list of their names is also in the map, Sir."

Tezuka listened to Atsushi's flat voice, occasionally nodding, and then said, "Very well. Continue to supervise the investigation, I'll get down there as soon as possible. And do not forget to maintain a contact with the police force. Make sure we do not breach their line of authority and they do not ours."

"Yes, Sir," Atsushi replied neatly before turning his attention to the remaining large, thick envelope. "And these are the brief reports of several new cases, Sir, from the Solff. He said that there would be a meeting at eight in the morning – three hours from now – regarding the new cases. The Solff asked you to look through them beforehand, Sir."

"Thank you, Atsushi," the First Vice nodded, accepting the new files. "You may go now."

His subordinate saluted and retreated swiftly, vanishing into the crowd. Still standing where he was, Tezuka skimmed the draft of the conflagration report briefly, frowning at some points, before inspecting the stack of new cases. The thickness of the flies was quite astonishing – the 'several' cases Atsushi had mentioned were _many_ in fact – and his frown deepened even more when he discovered the similarity all of the new cases had.

They had taken place yesterday. All of them.

For some unexplainable reasons, his mind abruptly drifted to Fuji who had been still unconscious when he had left the tensai's room. A sudden wave of panic swept through him and quickly he made his way through hospital's corridors and stairs, no longer bothering to wait in the small queue in front of the elevator. Probably he was just being paranoid – after all, who would be foolish enough to try to break through the heavily-guarded hospital in the morning after a terribly immense incident had just taken place – but then a certain occasion involving the disappearance of twenty-three victims from the same hospital rose from the depth of his memory and Tezuka quickened his pace, dreading the impossible to happen again.

Room 414 was, as he feared, empty. The bed where Fuji had been sleeping just a half an hour ago bore obvious signs that it had been slept upon, but its previous occupant was nowhere in sight. Falling into the usual formal procedure, Tezuka rushed to the window and upon finding it tightly shut and locked from the inside, resorted his attention to the bed. The blanket was tossed aside hastily and the mattress was actually still somewhat warm. For a moment he only eyed the door, running a series of possibilities inside his head. He knew for sure that a stranger carrying an unconscious person would never be allowed to step out from the hospital – not to mention, the matter of slipping into the secured establishment in the first place – and Fuji would never, ever willingly leave with anyone but those he truly put trust on.

There were a lot of other possibilities – some of them including the art of disguise which Tezuka rather didn't think about, at least for now – and so he started with the simplest one. With long and fast strides, his feet headed to the ICU section at the ground floor.

It appeared that he was just being paranoid. Fuji was there, standing behind the window of the ICU room, eyes fixed to a very pale Atobe who lay unconscious still on the only bed in the room. He didn't acknowledge Tezuka's presence while the First Vice himself, overwhelmed by relief and at a complete loss of words, did not attempt a conversation. He stood silently by the door, watching the prodigy, questioning himself

And suddenly Fuji spoke up, his voice quiet. "How many victims?"

"Major injuries, thirty-two. Minor, fifty-eight. The system installed in the building was excellent, so the number of casualties could be minimized," the details poured out easily from his mouth. Tezuka had been always more at ease with facts and logic, not emotions and whims. Unfortunately, what he was about to disclose involve more of the latter. He suppressed a wince and continued, voice more careful, "We don't know about this for sure yet, but a mother claimed that her five year old son was sleeping in his bedroom when the fire broke out. He hasn't been found until now."

Fuji didn't turn back, but Tezuka noticed his whole body tensing and inwardly he scolded himself for divulging the truth too rashly. _But it would still hurt all the same now or later,_ he found himself arguing and yet couldn't find comfort in it as the other's voice rose again, too flat to his own liking.

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Fuji–"

"Don't start," the tensai cut him and slowly turned around, regarding him with a pair of wearied eyes. "Please."

They both stared at each other in silence, as if waiting for someone to shake them and wake them up, declaring that everything was nothing but nightmare. But no such thing happened and suddenly Fuji smiled. "I had a dream," he said, his voice once again calm and trouble-free, "when I was unconscious, about me when I had been younger. It was a beautiful dream with flowers and meadows and butterflies. There were Yuuta and Yumino-neesan too, and they both looked so happy. I also felt so free and for some reasons, glad to be alive."

Despite disliking the turn their conversation had taken, Tezuka didn't respond and so Fuji continued, his eyes now staring into distance. "Have you heard what people say when they are about to die? Sometimes their childhood comes back haunting them, the good and the bad, pieces of them. That dream wasn't my childhood, but I often imagined about it when I was little."

"You cannot die now, Fuji," Tezuka deadpanned, his expression stern. "There are things you can do to help more people, to save more lives. Do not ever think of killing yourself."

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish, Tezuka?" the tensai said softly, on his lips a wistful, little smile. "You have your own reason as to why you want me to stay, don't you? You cannot let me go."

A throbbing headache began to invade the better part of his head. "What do you want to do then? Hiding in a mountain somewhere remote so they cannot find you?"

"It occurred to me once," Fuji's answer was thoughtful, which made the captain's headache worsen, "and now I'm seriously considering that option."

"Running away?" Tezuka felt his eyes narrowing, fingers tightening around the envelope and file in his hand.

Fuji smiled at the accusation, even his voice holding a hint of amusement. "It won't work, Tezuka. I don't think I have pride left to feel ashamed if I really choose to run away."

The tensai might seem amused, but there was a trace of bitterness whether in his smile or in his voice that didn't escape Tezuka. But he remained at the threshold, sharp eyes not shifting their gaze from the other young man even for an instant, and only uttered emotionlessly, "Like I said, you always have the choice to stay and help us."

"You should talk to The Solff first before you say something like that, you know," Fuji informed him. "It isn't in your authority to decide whether I still can stay or not now that everything has happened. I'm a murderer once again."

Displeased and yet not surprised, the First Vice refused to respond to the last statement and silence descended upon them once again, only tinted with the steady sound of the cardiogram. No matter how small, there was truth in it because after all, the conflagration was merely another reward from the Fuji clan for their former heir, and he didn't think that to contradict the fact was going to help in this situation. But Fuji was very aware of his own position and now he was looking at the captain with intense eyes, as if etching every bit of him into the inmost depth of his mind, and said firmly, "They will get to you soon, Tezuka. It's just a matter of time before they set their eyes on you and I'm not waiting around until that moment arrives."

"Then declare a war against them," Tezuka suddenly replied and strode forward, ignoring the slight tensing of Fuji's posture. He reached inside his envelope and pulled out the bundle of paper, holding it out to his friend who was watching him with wary eyes. "We have a surge of new cases suddenly. If you want to atone what you've done, sit down and look through the paper. Give us hints and throw off their plans." He paused and glanced at Atobe. "That's what _he_ will do, isn't it?"

Fuji looked at him strangely, hand not moving from his side, but the captain paid no heed to it, aware that what he did was indeed unusual. Offering second – or probably fourth or fifth in this case – chances was not a habit he used to practice. The prodigy seemed to hold a debate with himself for one long minute, lips repeatedly moving as if he was about to answer and yet no word came. Tezuka remained silent, aware that the reply would decide the turn of the tide.

"I have to consider a lot more than his mere opinion," at last Fuji said stiffly, his voice stern.

"Take it."

Another silence took place while the tensai regarded him with defiant eyes, at which he stared back impassively, completely unruffled. He could see stubbornness battling anger in the other man's eyes, and in the end it was Fuji who looked away first, averting his gaze to the bundle of paper, and asked quietly, "Do you think I can pay them back?"

"You know yourself better than I do," Tezuka shot back, trying not to lessen the severity of his voice. "The question is whether you're ready for the road ahead or not."

Fuji seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then a look passed across his face, a look which reminded Tezuka to the assassin he had met that night five months ago. He suppressed a shiver, watching wordlessly as the pair of ablaze blue eyes returned to him and their owner stated, "You will be sorry, Tezuka, for offering me to do this."

_There was little doubt in it,_ the First Vice admitted grimly, and yet he voiced none of it out loud. Instead, he stared at the prodigy with what might be called gentleness in other man's eyes, his voice falling to a quieter note, and murmured, "I'm prepared."

A hand removed the paper from his and a smile curved Fuji's smile, one that was torn between warm and cold.

"So am I."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Ramblings:** Yup, no romance. I just don't think it's appropriate to include romance in this situation. There will be in the future, which means I seriously think to finish this. Thank you for reading until this far. Do review if you have a comment or a question.


End file.
